Harry Potter i Miłosne Rozterki
by italiana
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby Harry zdradził Ginny? Od Bitwy o Hogwart do ślubu pary daleka droga, na której wiele może się zdarzyć... zgodne z kanonem. Dwa lata po Bitwie o Hogwart. Własna próba. Humor i wstawki ze szkoleń aurorów, meczy quidditcha i innych.
1. Na szkoleniu

_Okej, moja własna próba... w zamierzeniu opowiadanie ma liczyć parę rozdziałów, ale co z tego wyjdzie - kto wie... rodział testowy, dość krótki, chcę wybadać Wasze reakcje na moją twórczość, jeśli będzie się podobało, będą kolejne rozdziały._

_Bez obaw - tłumaczenia historii Vekina nie porzucę, właśnie zaraz się zabieram za ostatni rozdział Albusa i Podziemi Mgły Merlina ;)_

_Oczywiście wszystkie prawa należą do kochanej J.K. Rowling, ja tylko bawię się postaciami i próbuję pokazać, że związek między dwojgiem dorosłych ludzi nie jest tym samym, co między dwojgiem nastolatków, i że od Bitwy o Hogwart do ślubu Harry'ego i Ginny daleka droga... na której wiele może się zdarzyć..._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Na szkoleniu<strong>

Harry skończył właśnie ostatni dzień trwającego ponad miesiąc szkolenia aurorów, które miało miejsce w Tanzanii, i – mówiąc szczerze – nie mógł się doczekać, aż spałaszuje przygotowaną przez Biuro Aurorów pożegnalną kolację i aportuje się do Nory.

Do Nory... do Ginny... uśmiech wpełzł mu na usta podczas przeżuwania swojej ulubionej kajmakowej tarty. Nie widział się z nią przez cały miesiąc, szkolenia na aurora były bardzo rygorystyczne, zajmowały praktycznie całą dobę, bez możliwości spotkań z bliskimi, bez możliwości wysyłania listów przez sowy, i momentami naprawdę miał już tego dość. Wcześniej przez półtorej roku zgłębiali tajniki pracy aurora w sposób ściśle teoretyczny, w kontrolowanych warunkach - zajęcia miały miejsce w salach dydaktycznych w Ministerstwie Magii. Harry, który naiwnie sądził, że po opuszczeniu Hogwartu już nigdy nie będzie musiał się przejmować transmutacją czy eliksirami, gorzko się rozczarował. Ich nauczyciel eliksirów przypomniał im, że jeśli znajdą się kiedyś znowu na wojnie, mają małe szanse na zwycięstwo, jeśli rozłoży ich byle grypa a oni nie będą potrafili przyrządzić prostego eliksiru pieprzowego.

Warunki na szkoleniach były tak surowe nie bez powodu. Ministerstwo Magii miało ambicję stworzyć aurorów, którzy oprócz doskonałego opanowania magii, będą potrafili radzić sobie pozostawieni sam na sam, bez rodziny, która mogłaby ofiarować im wsparcie. Jeden z ich trenerów, Beckley, krzyczał na nich co rano:

- Robota aurora nie jest dla wypierdków ani maminsynków! Kiedy będziecie musieli pójść w pościg za czarnoksiężnikiem, macie się nie przejmować tym, że w domu zostaje rodzina, ale jeśli trzeba, brać dupę w troki i gonić za padalcem! Myślicie, że na wojnie co wieczór będziecie wracać do mamusi? - grzmiał, doprowadzając Rona niemal do załamania nerwowego.

Jednak, z drugiej strony... Mimo że było tak ciężko, Harry i tak nie zamieniłby tej drogi na żadną inną... no, może quidditch, kiedyś, w jakiejś drugiej lidze, kiedy będzie już za stary na aurora albo nie zda egzaminu...

Pomyślał gorzko, że jeśli w trakcie następnych szkoleń straci parę kończyn bądź zębów, wówczas może być problem z ewentualnym przekwalifikowaniem się na gracza quidditcha, ale w tym momencie się tym nie przejmował. Był zbyt szczęśliwy z powodu zakończenia tej ciężkiej tanzańskiej misji, i nawet bolesne siniaki, jakie w trakcie szkolenia zdobył, nie powstrzymywały go od uśmiechania się szeroko.

- No i czemu szczerzysz zęby? – zapytał się go rzeczowo Ron, oczywiście objadając się do niemożliwości jajecznicą. – Na Merlina, ale nam dali wycisk... czemu nas w ogóle podkusiło, żeby zdawać ten egzamin na aurora. Przecież my, bohaterowie wojenni, powinniśmy mieć dożywotnią pensję, za to, co zrobiliśmy z Vol... Voldemortem... cholera, ciągle się nie mogę przyzwyczaić, że go nie ma, chociaż minęły już dwa lata. Tata opowiadał mi, że mugolscy komba... kombajny... czy kombatanci, jakoś tak, oni dostają dożywotnią pensję za zasługi w czasie wojen. Myślę, że pan Chłopiec-Który-Zwyciężył, powinien to zasugerować Kingsleyowi. – dodał z przekąsem.

- Daj spokój, Ron – powiedział Harry, kończąc możliwie szybko swoją tartę (bardzo spieszyło mu się do domu) – przecież wiesz, że to, że przyjaźnimy się z Kingsleyem i mamy jakieś tam zasługi wojenne wcale nie oznacza, że egzamin mamy już w garści. No i pieniędzy za darmo ci nikt nie da. Wiesz, ile ministerstwo wydało na odbudowę Hogwartu i szkolenia, żeby zastąpić te osoby, które poginęły w trakcie wojny? Musimy i tak zapieprzać jak skrzaty domowe, jeśli chcemy zdać.

- Dobrze, że tego nie mówisz przy Hermionie – przestraszył się Ron, tym razem pałaszując ciasto cytrynowe. Co jak co, szkolenia aurorów były ciężkie, ale i wyżerka odpowiednia w porównaniu do liczby spalanych kalorii. – A w ogóle jak się układa tobie i Ginny?

- Ciężko powiedzieć – odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz, że przez te szkolenia praktycznie się nie widujemy. No i ona przecież została zwerbowana do Harpii z Holyhead... strasznie dużo czasu poświęca teraz na treningi. Tak w ogóle to kończ już jedzenie, ile można jeść. Już prawie dziesięć lat się dziwię, jak można tyle żreć co ty i nie tyć.

- Dobła przemiana matełi – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami Ron. – Dobra, już kończę. Chodźmy, tylko pożegnamy się z kolegami.

Odeszli od stołu i podeszli w stronę znajomych. Szeregi aurorów zostały poważnie przetrzebione podczas wojny z Voldemortem, dlatego teraźniejsza ekipa kandydatów na aurorów była całkiem spora. Oczywiście i tak nie było szans na to, żeby wszyscy zdali pozytywnie egzaminy, dlatego przyjęto ponad pięćdziesiąt kandydatów, w tym wielu zza granicy. Ciągle też przyjmowano nowe osoby. Ministerstwo Magii wiedziało, że ich usługi mogą już wkrótce stać się ponownie potrzebne, w końcu żaden pokój nie trwa wiecznie, i prowadziło obecnie wzmożoną rekrutację wśród ostatnich klas Hogwartu, zachęcając ich do przyłączenia się do szeregów aurorów. Dużą rolę w tej kampanii odgrywał sam Harry, który, jako zwycięzca pojedynku z Voldemortem, stał się niejako sztandarową postacią wśród kandydatów i wszyscy koledzy zwracali się do niego z najwyższym szacunkiem, a młodzież z Hogwartu miała go stawianego za wzór do naśladowania na każdej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Niestety, nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o ich trenerach. Kingsley na przykład, mimo że piastował obecnie stanowisko ministra magii, często wpadał na szkolenia (prowadził części dotyczące zaklęć obronnych, szpiegostwa i kamuflażu) i wcale nie pobłażał Harry'emu, kiedy ten nie radził sobie dobrze z oklumencją konieczną na tych zajęciach.

- Na razie, Colin... cześć, Romilda... cześć, na razie, do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie! – żegnali się z siedzącymi jeszcze przy stole pozostałymi rekrutami. Pozostałym wcale nie spieszyło się do domów – tradycją zjazdów kandydatów na aurorów były mocno zakrapiane imprezki, w trakcie których można było się zrelaksować po trwającym miesiąc rygorze.

Pobudki mieli o 5 rano, później ćwiczenia siłowe (_Nie myślcie, że skoro macie różdżki, to możecie się roztyć jak grube wieprzaki, auror ma być silny i zwinny, jak inaczej będziecie robić uniki?_, krzyczeli na nich w trakcie dziesięciokilometrowych biegów co rano), praktyka zaklęć, śledzenie, kradzież, szpiegostwo i kamuflaż – to tylko jedne z wielu przedmiotów, jakie zmuszeni byli zrealizować, jeśli marzyli o karierze łowcy czarnoksiężników. Harry i Ron czasami z nimi zostawali na kolejkę lub dwie Ognistej Whisky, jednakże zdarzało się to bardzo sporadycznie; większość ich znajomych wiedziała, że w domu czekają na nich mocno stęsknione ich obecności, dwie niebezpieczne dziewczyny. Ron nie chciał ryzykować kolejnych ran na twarzy z powodu dziobów kanarków, a Harry zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mistrzowsko Ginny rzuca upiorogacka, żeby w ogóle rozważać pomysł stawienia się w Norze pijanym.

- Szeregowy Weasley! Szeregowy Potter! – usłyszeli głos Dedalusa Diggle, pełniącego wartę w trakcie tego ostatniego dnia szkolenia.

- Tak jest, proszę pana! – stanęli na baczność Harry i Ron.

- Rozumiem, że nie zostajecie z nami dłużej na kolacji? – zapytał Dedalus, puszczając im oczko. – Ach te kobiety, co one potrafią zrobić z nami, biednymi mężczyznami! Owijają nas sobie wokół palca! No nic, bardzo szkoda, myślałem, że może wypijemy parę kieliszków Ognistej, już bez bawienia się w te formalności... nawiasem mówiąc, wiecie, że muszę się ich trzymać, ścisły wymóg ministerstwa... mam nadzieję, że nie byłem dla was zbyt surowy w trakcie mojej warty?

- Ależ skądże, proszę pana, sir! – zasalutował Ron.

- Niestety nie możemy zostać na kolacji, Dedalusie – powiedział przepraszająco Harry, decydując się na porzucenie formy grzecznościowej, skoro sam ich przełożony im to zaproponował. – Sam wiesz, dziewczyny czekają... no i Molly, i Artur... poza tym mamy z Ginny plany na dziś wieczór, nie mogę jej zawieść.

- A cóż to za plany? – mrugnął do niego Dedalus.

Harry spiekł buraka.

- No tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, że pomyślałem, że zrobię jej jakąś romantyczną kolację... – wybąkał nieśmiało.

- Aha! To dlatego tak pchałeś się w tym miesiącu do dyżurów w kuchni! Ten ostatni gulasz był już nawet zjadliwy... co prawda nie sądzę, żeby dodawanie do niego mięty pieprzowej było koniecznością, dymiło się nam później z uszu... ale przynajmniej był smaczny...

- A... a-psik-kurat! – zamaskował przytyk Ron.

- Ron, ty baranie, spróbowałbyś sam coś ugotować, nawet nie wiesz, jakie to trudne – wypomniał mu cierpliwie Harry. – W każdym razie, musimy już lecieć, Dedalusie! Miłej zabawy dziś. Widzę, że na dyżurze zostaje też Hestia? – puścił do niego oko. – My już spadamy, aportujemy się do Nory.

Tym razem Dedalus spiekł buraka.

- Cóż... zostaje, zostaje... dobrze chłopcy, lećcie. Pozdrówcie Molly i Artura ode mnie. Następny zjazd za dwa tygodnie, jak zwykle. Odpocznijcie sobie dobrze, będzie ciężko. Kingsley coś mi mówił, że wysyła was do Brazylii... podobno są tam niezwykle dogodne warunki do obserwacji czarno magicznych stworzeń... macie chyba zostać przeszkoleni w walce ze smokami... – nagle przerwał i podniósł palec do ust. – Cholera, nie powinienem był tego mówić...

- Pozdrowimy. Niech zginie czarna magia!

- Niech zginie!

Harry i Ron obrócili się na pięcie, wyszli z namiotu i przeszli poza terytorium ich kempingu. Kiedy znaleźli się w miejscu, z którego można było się bezpiecznie aportować, Harry skoncentrował się mocno na celu ich podróży – Norze – przez moment niemalże widział rude włosy Ginny i poczuł charakterystyczny dla niej, kwiatowy zapach... i z cichym pyknięciem osunęli się obydwoje w nicość.


	2. Ginny, to nie tak

W chwili, kiedy Harry usłyszał pisk pani Weasley, wiedział już, że znaleźli się tam gdzie trzeba.

- Ron! Harry! Jak cudownie, że jesteście! Tak za wami tęskniliśmy! Prawda, Arturze? – piszczała pulchna i rudowłosa pani Weasley, rzucając się na szyję młodym mężczyznom.

- Ależ pani Weasley, udusi nas pani – udało się wyjąkać Harry'emu. Uwolnił się z jej objęć i rozejrzał się dookoła, patrząc, co zmieniło się w Norze podczas jego nieobecności.

Pani Weasley była może troszkę grubsza, niż kiedy ostatnio się z nią widział, i trochę bardziej siwowłosa. Nie przejmowała się jednak tymi postępującymi oznakami starości i nie zamierzała farbować włosów za pomocą magii – uważała, że czarownicy w pewnym wieku nie przystoi wyglądać zbyt ekstrawagancko, szczególnie, że ta czarownica została już babcią.

Tuż za żoną stał Artur Weasley – prawie całkowicie wyłysiały, ze swoim zwykłym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Harry zauważył, że chyba ściskał w dłoniach jakąś wtyczkę.

Potem zerknął w kierunku Nory – stała jak zawsze, lekko przechylona, i niezmiernie wysoka (Harry przypomniał sobie, że miał zapytać pana Weasleya, jakie czary utrzymują ją w pionie). Po ogródku, w którym stali, biegało sobie beztrosko parę gnomów i kot Hermiony, Krzywołap. Skoro jest tutaj Krzywołap, to pewnie musi być i...

- Hermiona! – wykrzyknął Ron, ignorując zupełnie rozłożone ramiona swojej matki i pędząc w kierunku sylwetki, która właśnie ukazała się w drzwiach Nory. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego i Rona, która 2 lata temu również awansowała na oficjalną dziewczynę Rona, uśmiechała się lekko spod grzywy swoich puszystych włosów.

- Ronaldzie! Ty mnie przecież zaraz przewrócisz! Uspokój się, ludzie patrzą – syknęła do niego, kiedy ten zaczął obcałowywać jej szyję.

- Cześć Hermiono! – krzyknął do niej Harry, szczerząc zęby. Podszedł w ich kierunku i przytulił mocno przyjaciółkę, jednocześnie dość ciekawy, gdzie może znajdować się Ginny.

- A widziałaś może Ginny? – zapytał Harry, wyciągając szyję, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego dziewczyna przypadkiem nie schowała się gdzieś za plecami Hermiony.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Och, ona jeszcze siedzi w łazience. Kupiła chyba cały zestaw eliksirów upiększających ostatnio jak była w „Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów". Tylko nie wiem po co jej to. Przecież ty i tak poza nią świata nie widzisz – prychnęła. – Ron, może byś podszedł i przywitał się z rodzicami? – szepnęła do swojego rudowłosego chłopaka, który właśnie wgapiał się w nią cielęcym wzrokiem.

Ron jakby na chwilę oprzytomniał.

- Aha, no tak, rzeczywiście. Mamo! Tato! Bardzo za wami tęskniłem! Macie może coś do jedzenia?

- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło – szepnęła kątem ust Hermiona do Harry'ego. – Ale on jest niereformowalny.

Państwo Weasley wydawali się jednak dość zadowoleni z takiego przywitania, i szybko zaprosili wszystkich do domu na herbatę. Harry szedł trochę wolniej, rozmawiając po drodze z Hermioną i Ronem.

- Harry... Ginny mówiła mi, że chcesz ją dziś zaprosić na kolację na Grimmauld Place... Ale... – Hermiona zacięła się na chwilę, wyglądając na zakłopotaną – Ginny wcale nie mówiła mamie, że chce dziś wyjść na noc. Pani Weasley jest przekonana, że zostajecie na kolację w Norze. I że ty grzecznie wracasz później do siebie na Grimmauld Place, albo w ostateczności nocujesz w Norze w pokoju Rona.

- Że co? – Harry poczuł się lekko zdenerwowany. – Ale zaplanowaliśmy to z Ginny już dawno... Myślałem, że ona jakoś to załatwi z mamą... Przecież jesteśmy już dorośli, i zaopiekuję się nią... – dodał, czując, jak pali go twarz.

- No chyba mama właśnie obawia się, że się nią za bardzo zaopiekujesz – wtrącił się Ron. – Czego ja też się trochę boję szczerze mówiąc. Wiesz stary, jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, ale sam rozumiesz – masz traktować Ginny jak damę. Łapiesz, o co mi chodzi? – skończył, marszcząc groźnie brwi, po czym wszedł do kuchni.

Hermiona zatrzymała się jednak przed wejściem do Nory, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, rozmawiałam z Ginny, i ona jest przekonana, że chce dziś u ciebie zostać na noc. – szepnęła. – Ale wydaje mi się, że ona chce, żebyś sam to załatwił z jej mamą. Wiesz, to chyba będzie bardziej szarmanckie niż porwanie jej na całą noc i udawanie później, że nie masz pojęcia, co się z nią działo. Chyba powinieneś zapytać panią Weasley o pozwolenie, Harry.

Harry poczuł, jak serce przyspiesza mu w piersi. Tego nie przewidział. Jak on w ogóle ma zapytać o coś takiego? Przecież pani Weasley chyba domyśli się, że jego intencje są dość... jednoznaczne... A pan Weasley? Niby lubi Harry'ego, ale jak zareaguje na wieść, że młody mężczyzna chce gościć jego jedyną córkę pod swoim dachem przez całą noc?

Zzieleniał lekko na twarzy, ale dzielnie wkroczył do kuchni Weasleyów. Jakoś mu się uda. I przecież Ginny też tego chce, nikt nie powiedział, że on ją do tego zmusza... Jeśli wyrazi swoją chęć zostania po kolacji na Grimmauld Place, jej rodzice nie powinni mieć zbyt wiele do gadania. Na brodę Merlina, w czarodziejskim świecie są już przecież od dawna dorośli!

- Herbaty, kochaneczku? – zwróciła się do niego pani Weasley, krzątając się po kuchni. – Upiekłam ciasto, specjalnie na wasze przybycie. Częstuj się – powiedziała, wręczając mu talerzyk. – Siadajcie kochani, siadajcie... pewnie jesteście bardzo zmęczeni po tym szkoleniu. Mówiąc szczerze, wcale mi się nie podoba to, co się teraz wyprawia na tych zjazdach aurorów. Przecież oni was zamęczą! – dodała z wyraźną troską w głosie. – Ronuś jest taki chudy...

- Ale za to zaczyna mieć w końcu jakieś mięśnie – zażartowała Hermiona, odsłaniając rękaw koszuli Rona i demonstrując jego muskularne ramię.

Ron napuszył się jak dumny z siebie kogut.

Tymczasem na schodach pojawiła się rudowłosa dziewczyna, ubrana w wyciętą na plecach, szmaragdową suknię. Jej długie włosy opadały lekkimi falami na plecy, a brązowe oczy były podkreślone makijażem.

- Ginny – szepnął Harry, niemal nieświadomie wstając z miejsca i podchodząc do swojej dziewczyny. – Ginny, wyglądasz... bardzo ładnie – zakończył niezdarnie, a siedzący za nim Ron klepnął się w czoło.

- Harry, po co ja ci w ogóle kupiłem „Jak oczarować czarownicę"? Żebyś mówił takie oklepane komplementy? – powiedział, a wszyscy zgromadzeni w kuchni ludzie wybuchli śmiechem.

- Ginny, córeczko, wyglądasz przecudownie – zwróciła się do niej pani Weasley – ale nie rozumiem, po co aż tak się wystroiłaś? Przecież nie zaprosiliśmy dziś nikogo na kolację. To znaczy, miał wpaść George z Angeliną, ale tak się złożyło, że nie mogli. Będzie tylko nasza szóstka.

Ginny rzuciła Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie. No tak, teraz jego kwestia. Przełknął głośno ślinę, myśląc, że chyba wolałby ścigać kolejnego czarnoksiężnika zamiast wyrzec te słowa.

- Pani Weasley... Panie Weasley – zaczął, zwracając się do nich kolejno – chciałbym zwrócić się do państwa z p... prośbą... o pozwolenie na zabranie waszej córki na kolację.

- Nie widzę problemu – rzucił znad okularów pan Weasley. – O której odstawisz naszą Ginny z powrotem?

Teraz Harry poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna galopować.

- W tym problem, panie Weasley. Widzi pan... tak się zastanawiałem, czy może mógłbym zaoferować Ginny nocleg... na Grimmauld Place.

Pani Weasley popatrzyła się na niego badawczo.

- Harry, kochaneczku... Ginny ma dopiero dziewiętnaście lat. Ja w jej wieku...

- Mamo, ty w moim wieku brałaś już ślub z tatą! – wtrąciła się Ginny. – Słuchajcie, pozwólcie mi, jestem już dorosła. Przecież wiecie, że Harry jest gentlemanem i że traktuje mnie na poważnie!

- Dokładnie, proszę pani – zwrócił się do pani Weasley Harry, pokrzepiony na duchu wsparciem Ginny. – Stworek przygotuje dla Ginny osobną sypialnię. – dodał, chociaż pani Weasley nie musiała wiedzieć, że po cichu liczył na to, że przyda im się tylko jedna.

- No... skoro tak mówisz... – powiedziała pani Weasley, mimo że wciąż łypała na niego podejrzliwie. – Ale zero alkoholu, Ginny, moja droga. Przecież wiesz, że masz słabą głowę, kochanie. Co ty na to, Arturze?

- Absolutnie masz rację, moja droga – rzekł pan Weasley, który chyba się wyłączył, próbując wyczarować na ścianie gniazdko elektryczne pasujące do trzymanej w ręku wtyczki.

- Dobrze więc, kochani. Możecie iść i bawcie się dobrze. Ty Ronaldzie – powiedziała surowo do swojego syna – chyba zostajesz dziś w domu, prawda?

- Tak, Hermiona też zostaje. Oczywiście też będziemy mieć osobne sypialnie! – dodał szybko, widząc spojrzenie swojej matki.

Harry i Ginny, nie do końca wierząc we własne szczęście, pożegnali się z resztą domowników i po dopiciu paru łyków herbaty i złapaniu kawałka ciasta wyszli z domu. Uśmiechając się i trzymając się za ręce, aportowali się na Grimmauld Place.

Parę godzin później Harry był zdziwiony, jak wszystko dobrze szło. Przy pomocy Stworka i bardzo niewielkim udziale Ginny, która upierała się, że nie chce siedzieć sama w salonie podczas przygotowywania kolacji, udało mu się przyrządzić bardzo dobre mugolskie spaghetti. Kochany Stworek załatwił skądś również butelkę wina skrzatów, i wlał im trochę do wysokich kieliszków, po czym dyskretnie się ulotnił, zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z Ginny w salonie domu Syriusza (Harry wciąż tak myślał o budynku, mimo że minęło już tak wiele czasu od śmierci jego ojca chrzestnego).

Jednak dom przy Grimmauld Place nr 12 nie przypominał już w niczym ponurego domostwa, jakim był, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy się w nim zjawił. Harry stwierdził, że skoro (przynajmniej tymczasowo) będzie to jego dom, to należy udekorować go należycie, pozbawiając swojego złowieszczego charakteru. Przy pomocy Ginny i Hermiony odmalował pokoje na jaśniejsze kolory, kupił kilka dodatkowych zasłon, poduszek i mebli, i dom przestał już wyglądać jak siedziba czarnoksiężnika. W pokoju, w którym siedzieli z Ginny, znajdował się okrągły stolik z dwoma krzesłami, przykryty białym obrusem, przy którym właśnie jedli kolację, wygodna sofa i fotele w czerwonym odcieniu, złote zasłony, w kominku trzaskał ogień – Harry zrobił wszystko, żeby pomieszczenie przypominało mu jak najbardziej pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.

Wyedukowany przy pomocy podręcznika „Jak oczarować czarownicę" Harry zaplanował, żeby na tę kolację stworzyć romantyczny nastrój. Przygotował świecie, wino i muzykę, która sączyła się cicho z adapteru stojącego przy kominku, i z zadowoloną miną prowadził z Ginny przyjemną rozmowę.

- ...no i wtedy Mundungus, który prowadzi z nami zajęcia z kradzieży, rzecz jasna, bo nie ma od niego lepszego speca w tej dziedzinie... no i on opowiada nam, jak kiedyś zwędził z Ministerstwa całe złoto, jakie leży w fontannie przyjaźni... do tej pory nie wiem, jak on to zrobił, że nikt tego nie zauważył! – skończył ze śmiechem Harry.

Ginny również się zaśmiała, a Harry poczuł, jak robi mu się cieplej na sercu. Wszystko układało się tak dobrze... wojna się skończyła, żaden nowy czarnoksiężnik nie pojawiał się jak na razie na horyzoncie, miał cudowną dziewczynę, z którą dziś... być może...

Zaczerwienił się lekko, zadowolony, że Ginny nie może widzieć tego, co on. Tak długo jej nie widział, że jego wyobraźnia teraz szalała, szczególnie, że wyglądała w tej sukience tak pięknie...

A niech tam, raz kozie śmierć... pomyślał Harry, po czym położył Ginny rękę na udzie.

Ginny lekko zmarszczyła brwi. _Cholera, robię coś nie tak_?, pomyślał spanikowany Harry.

- Harry... czy ty traktujesz mnie poważnie? – zapytała Ginny.

_No nie, czemu ona akurat teraz chce rozmawiać_, powiedział do siebie w myślach Harry. _Przecież to jasne, że ją traktuję poważnie, inaczej bym z nią nie był, czego ona jeszcze oczekuje?_

- Tak, Ginny. – powiedział Harry, modląc się w duszy, żeby takie zapewnienie wystarczyło. Na brodę Merlina, nie był przecież typem romantyka. Nie potrafi mówić o swoich uczuciach. Niby kto zresztą miałby go tego nauczyć? Kto miał go nauczyć, jak okazywać miłość, kiedy jego rodzice zginęli, kiedy był jeszcze niemowlęciem?

- Bo wiesz, Harry... kiedy mnie tutaj zaprosiłeś, myślałam, że to będzie szczególna noc... – powiedziała Ginny.

- Bo będzie szczególna. Jeśli tylko zechcesz, Stworek przygotował nam sypialnię – mrugnął do niej Harry.

Ginny jednak nachmurzyła się.

- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło. Wiesz, spodziewałam się może... ja wiem... jakiejś obietnicy, czy coś w tym stylu... jesteśmy już ze sobą dwa lata, to dość długo...

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, o co jej mogło chodzić. Ginny wciąż patrzyła na niego znacząco.

W końcu zrozumiał. Ginny oczekiwała, że on się jej oświadczy! Jednocześnie ogarnęły go przerażenie i ulga i z nadmiaru emocji zaczął się śmiać.

- Uważasz, że to zabawne? – zmrużyła oczy Ginny. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że nic do mnie nie czujesz, Harry. Zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj tylko po to, żeby mnie wykorzystać!

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwienia oczami.

- Nie wykorzystać... ale myślałem, że ty też tego się spodziewasz! Inaczej byś nie przyjęła zaproszenia, no nie? I oczywiście, że coś do ciebie czuję! Po prostu uważam, że jesteśmy za młodzi na takie deklaracje... nie ma teraz wojny, nie ma potrzeby, żeby się spieszyć z takimi decyzjami... założenie rodziny to obowiązki! Nie będziemy mogli nigdzie wychodzić, tylko trzeba będzie zajmować się dziećmi... – powiedział przerażony, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, że wcale mu się nie spieszy do podcierania pupy jakiemuś rudowłosemu niemowlęciu. Wcale a wcale. Przecież mieli na to jeszcze czas... on nie był gotowy na takie zobowiązanie... jeszcze nie...

- Nie, Harry – powiedziała wyniośle Ginny, wstając – myślałeś, że ze mnie jakaś kobieta w szkarłacie? Że nie będę się szanować? Że pójdę z tobą do łóżka, kiedy ty nawet nie powiedziałeś mi – NIGDY – że mnie kochasz?

- Ale Ginny... ja nie potrafię mówić o...

- A taki z ciebie niby bohater wojenny! – wrzasnęła rozwścieczona Ginny. Harry zamknął z przerażeniem oczy. Co się stało z tak miło zapowiadającym się wieczorem? Gdzie popełnił błąd? Przecież on ją kocha, tylko nie potrafi o tym mówić... a czy to źle, że nie spieszy mu się do bawienia gromadki dzieci? Przecież jeszcze nawet nie zdał egzaminu na aurora, na litość boską! – Bohater, który nie potrafi nawet powiedzieć, co czuje! Przyjeżdżasz tutaj PO MIESIĄCU i oczekujesz, że ci wskoczę od razu do łóżka? Może ty mnie wcale nie kochasz!

- Ale ja nie mogłem przyjechać wcześniej, przecież sama wiesz, że szkolenia...

- DOŚĆ TEGO! – nakręciła się Ginny. – Ty NIEODPOWIEDZIALNY, NIEDOJRZAŁY PSEUDO-BOHATERZE! Nie zjawiaj się w Norze, dopóki sobie tego nie przemyślisz, czy chcesz ze mną być, czy nie! Jestem w takim wieku, że muszę wiedzieć, czy facet, z którym jestem, chce ze mną założyć rodzinę! INACZEJ NASZ ZWIĄZEK TO PO PROSTU STRATA CZASU, ROZUMIESZ? Wiesz, ilu facetów chce się ze mną umówić po meczach Harpii? I ja ich wszystkich olewałam – dla ciebie! A ty chciałeś mnie po prostu PRZELECIEĆ!

- Ginny, to nie tak... – zdążył w końcu wtrącić się Harry, ale było już za późno. Rozwścieczona Ginny odeszła od stolika i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Harry ruszył za nią.

- ODEJDŹ! – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Czekałam na tę kolację miesiąc... nie tego się po tobie spodziewałam. Miłego wieczoru ze Stworkiem! – dodała ironicznie, po czym wybiegła przed dom i po chwili już jej nie było.

Harry jeszcze kilka razy zamrugał powiekami. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zagubiony. Wrócił przygarbiony do salonu. Popatrzył chwilę na butelkę wina skrzatów, którą zostawił Stworek. Tak, na dzisiejszy wieczór to chyba jedyne wyjście...

Kiedy po dwóch godzinach Stworek zszedł do salonu, żeby posprzątać po kolacji, ze zdziwieniem zauważył swojego pana pochrapującego cicho na kanapie. Obok leżała pusta butelka po winie.

- A niby taki mądry, ten mój pan... – pokręcił głową skrzat, po czym pstryknął palcami, i przeniósł za pomocą magii śpiącego Harry'ego do podwójnego łóżka w sypialni należącej kiedyś do Syriusza i położył go na świeżą pościel przygotowaną specjalnie na tę noc.


	3. A może jednak już czas?

_M - slashy nie będzie, ja również nie trawię. Aczkolwiek fanfick jest o dorastaniu i dojrzewaniu Harry'ego i Ginny, dlatego pewne motywy dla dorosłych się pojawią, ale bez szczegółowych opisów ;)_

_Dzięki Dagulec, jak zawsze Twoje uwagi są nieocenione :) Postaram się zwrócić uwagę na lepszy dobór słownictwa i stylu. Szkolenia może będą, może nie, ciężko powiedzieć. Moje pisanie jest trochę zbyt spontaniczne, niestety ;]_

_Rozdział 3 - miałam się zmieścić z historią w paru rozdziałach, ale widzę, że z moim rozwlekłym stylem może być ciężko. Będę nad tym pracować ;]_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3. A może jednak już czas?<strong>

Harry obudził się i przez moment patrzył się w sufit, starając sobie uświadomić, gdzie się znajduje, co nie było łatwe, zważywszy na fakt, że jakoś wyjątkowo mocno bolała go głowa.

Tak... tapeta w romby nad nim... przekręcił głowę, co spowodowało jeszcze większy ból pod czaszką, i popatrzył na bok – tam znajdował się plakat z dziewczyną w bikini. Czyżby znajdował się ciągle w Tanzanii? Jego niektórzy koledzy z kwatery mieli podobne plakaty nad łóżkami. Ale nie, ten tutaj się nie poruszał... więc zaraz, czyżby był...?

_No tak_, pomyślał Harry. _Jestem w pokoju Syriusza_. Mimo remontu całego domu, przez wzgląd na pamięć o swoim ojcu chrzestnym, a także z powodu Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca, jakiego Syriusz użył w celu dekoracji ścian swojego pokoju, Harry pozostawił pokój Syriusza w stanie niemal nienaruszonym – jedynym nowym meblem było podwójne łóżko, na którym właśnie się znajdował.

Czując pulsowanie w skroni, starał się sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób znalazł się w tej sypialni i w tym konkretnie łóżku. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu majaczyła mu się pod powiekami butelka wina skrzatów... Ach, tak.

Zrozumienie, w co wpakował się ostatniego wieczoru z Ginny, przyprawiło go o jeszcze większy ból głowy. To była poważna kłótnia. Oczywiście, mieli sprzeczki wcześniej, byłoby niemożliwością ich nie mieć w trwającym ponad dwa lata związku... ale do tej pory jakoś udawało im się je rozwiązywać niemal natychmiast, i po paru godzinach ich wzajemne relacje wracały do normy. Harry miał jednak nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Kompletnie się nie zrozumieli. Oczekiwał, że Ginny również spodziewała się po tym wieczorze tego, co i on, a okazało się, że jej potrzeby były zupełnie inne. Harry jeszcze nie wiedział, jak się do tego ustosunkować, i biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny ból głowy, jeszcze długo nie będzie w stanie się nad tym zastanowić.

Te ponure rozmyślania przerwał mu nagle głośny trzask.

- A więc panicz Harry już się obudził? Czy podać paniczowi śniadanie? – to jego skrzat, Stworek, aportował się tuż przy jego łóżku. Harry aż podskoczył w swoim posłaniu. Lubił skrzata, chociaż kiedyś nie myślał, że to będzie możliwe, ale od tego czasu sporo się zmieniło. Teraz polubił jego towarzystwo, a i Stworek coraz bardziej się do niego przywiązywał. Trochę miał mu za złe zostawienie go samego trzy lata temu, kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona po kradzieży naszyjnika Umbridge nie mogli już wrócić na Grimmauld Place, ale Harry wytłumaczył skrzatowi, że nie było to wówczas możliwe, więc ten jakoś mu przebaczył.

- Dziękuję, Stworku, ale nie jestem głodny – zmarszczył brwi Harry. – Wiesz, tak naprawdę to przyda mi się tylko szklanka wody... albo w sumie cała butelka...

Skrzat zmarszczył czoło z dezaprobatą.

- Panicz nie powinien był wczoraj pić całego wina, sir. To nie było mądre, oj nie. Ale Stworek jest posłusznym skrzatem domowym i przeniósł wczoraj panicza tutaj na łóżko, a teraz przyniesie mu wodę, chociaż Stworkowi się nie podoba, że panicz tyle wypił.

Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio. Wiedział, że nie postąpił mądrze, ale po odejściu Ginny czuł się tak nieszczęśliwy, że jedyne, czego pragnął, to zapomnieć w jakiś sposób o całej sprawie. A skoro miał do dyspozycji butelkę wybornego wina skrzatów... zawsze lepsze, niż _Obliviate_, które chyba sam musiałby na siebie rzucić...

- Wiem, Stworku, prawdziwy idiota ze mnie...

- Stworek nie potwierdzi, bo Stworek jest dobrym skrzatem... ale i nie zaprzeczy. A teraz idzie po wodę. Ale najpierw przedstawi paniczowi gościa. Przyszedł już pół godziny temu, ale panicz spał, więc Stworek nie pozwolił go obudzić. To panicz Weasley, sir.

Harry poczuł się trochę niekomfortowo. To pewnie przyszedł Ron, bo któżby inny? Nie dalej niż wczoraj zwracał Harry'emu uwagę, żeby traktował jego siostrę z szacunkiem... po czym Ginny wybiegła z Grimmauld Place zdenerwowana i smutna... Ron na pewno nie będzie zadowolony z tego powodu.

- Przyprowadź go Stworku, dziękuję.

Skrzat kiwnął głową, i po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się wysoki i chudy Ron. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, wcale nie wyglądał na wściekłego, a wręcz na radosnego – na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry szybko mu przerwał.

- Ron, ja nic nie zrobiłem twojej siostrze!

Ron zamknął usta i zaczął się na niego patrzeć ze zdziwieniem.

- To gdzie ona jest? – zapytał. – Pytałem się Stworka, ale nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Dał mi herbatę i kazał się zamknąć i dalej czytać Proroka, oczywiście nieco milszymi słowami.

- To... Ginny nie wróciła do Nory? – wyjąkał Harry.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież miała nocować u ciebie, nie pamiętasz? A może i nie pamiętasz – dodał po chwili, patrząc się na niego podejrzliwie. – Jakoś niewyraźnie dziś wyglądasz.

Harry opadł na poduszki. Ginny nie wróciła do Nory... więc gdzie mogła być? Jeszcze bardziej zaczął się martwić – chociaż z drugiej strony, mimo że sam nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać – poczuł również ulgę. Państwo Weasley nie wiedzieli, że wieczór zakończył się katastrofą, więc może uda mu się wyprostować sytuację z Ginny, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, że się pokłócili.

- Ach tak. – wymruczał Harry. – Słuchaj Ron, jakby ci to powiedzieć... wieczór nie wypalił. Trochę się posprzeczaliśmy. Ale nic nie zrobiłem Ginny, nie martw się – dodał, widząc spojrzenie Rona.

- Więc co się stało?

- Wiesz... ona oczekiwała, że się jej oświadczę – powiedział ponuro Harry, wciąż trochę oszołomiony tym pomysłem. Postanowił nie wtajemniczać Rona w szczegóły i nie mówić, na co on sam liczył. – A ja raczej nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy. Przecież jeśli się jej oświadczę, to zaraz wasi rodzice będą naciskać na ślub i dzieci... a ja jakoś jeszcze nie widzę się w roli ojca rodziny. Rozumiesz, stary?

Ronowi opadła szczęka ze zdziwienia, po czym podszedł niepewnym krokiem do fotela w rogu i usiadł na samym jego brzegu.

- Łał... tego to się nie spodziewałem, że moja młodsza siostra zaczyna już odczuwać ciągoty macierzyńskie... ale wiesz co, najgorsze jest to, że Hermiona też zaczyna patrzeć się z rozczuleniem na dzieciaki w wózkach – dodał z wyraźnym przerażeniem. – Mówiłem ci, że chce założyć przedszkole? Ma być koedukacyjne, to znaczy mają tam uczęszczać dzieci i czarodziejskie, i mugolskie... mówi, że to ma uczyć tolerancji i przyjaźni już od najmłodszych lat... Moi rodzice są zachwyceni pomysłem. Niestety.

- Więc sam widzisz – powiedział z wyraźną ulgą Harry. – Ale nie martw się, myślę, że się pogodzimy. Już kilka razy się kłóciliśmy. Porozmawiamy na spokojnie i wszystko się ułoży – dodał, bardziej chyba do siebie niż do Rona.

TRZASK. W pokoju pojawił się Stworek z butelką wody, którą wręczył Harry'emu, po czym bez słowa aportował się z powrotem.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Ron, patrząc, jak Harry wychyla pół butelki jednym łykiem.

- Tak – zaczerwienił się Harry. – Wiesz, wczoraj trochę przesadziłem z winem.

Ron zaczął się śmiać. Rechocząc, klepnął się w czoło, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa kawałki papieru.

- Harry! Mam coś, co poprawi ci humor! Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem, że w Proroku jest konkurs, w którym można wygrać dwa bilety na dowolny ligowy mecz quidditcha?

- No pamiętam, pamiętam – powiedział z nikłym uśmiechem Harry. Ron był zbyt dumny, żeby pozwalać Harry'emu na kupowanie sobie biletów na mecze, więc z zapałem brał udział we wszystkiego rodzaju konkursach i loteriach, w których można było wygrać wejściówki. Mecze quidditcha były dość drogie, więc Ron, który jeszcze nie zarabiał jako auror, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ich kupno.

- Więc zgadnij, kto wygrał dwa bilety i wybiera się na mecz Armat ze Zjednoczonymi z Puddlemore?

- Nie gadaj! – Harry, zszokowany, wstał z łóżka, uświadamiając sobie, że przespał całą noc w ubraniach. Trochę mu było niewygodnie. – Wygrałeś?

- Tak – odpowiedział dumny z siebie Ron. – Dziś wieczorem, o 18, na boisku Armat. Armaty, czaisz, Harry, Armaty... od dziecka marzyłem o tym, żeby pójść na ich mecz... i oto moje marzenie się spełnia! A że jestem dobrym kumplem, to zabiorę cię ze sobą! Co ty na to, Harry?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie przepadał za Armatami, ale wiedział, że to ulubiona drużyna Rona... No i miał dziś kaca, ale spojrzał jeszcze raz na uradowaną twarz Rona i poczuł, że nie może mu odmówić.

- Jasne – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Idziemy na mecz dziś wieczorem! Nie zapomnij swojego kapelusza Armat, tego, co ci kiedyś dałem na urodziny!

Ron tylko pokiwał głową i za chwilę już go nie było. Wykrzyczał tylko po drodze: „punkt 17.30, na boisku Armat w Chudley", po czym wypadł z radosnym uśmiechem na korytarz i pognał z powrotem do Nory, najwidoczniej po to, żeby ogłosić tę nowinę całemu światu.

Parę godzin później Harry, ubrany w świeże ubrania, wymyty, nakarmiony przez Stworka i odświeżony, wybierał się w wizytę do jeszcze jednej osoby. Nie, to nie była Ginny. Po głębszym przemyśleniu sprawy Harry stwierdził, że musi dać jej i sobie czas, żeby spokojnie się zastanowili nad tym, co zaszło, i trochę ochłonęli z nadmiaru emocji. Wiedział, że się kochają. Po prostu będzie musiał jakoś się przełamać i powiedzieć to Ginny, jednocześnie prosząc, żeby nie poganiała go w kwestii ślubu... Harry był pewien, że sam będzie wiedział, co zrobić, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas. Dziś był wieczór relaksu i przygotowywania się psychicznie do wypowiedzenia tych słów, których nigdy jeszcze nie powiedział żadnej kobiecie. Nie miał okazji wypowiedzieć ich do swojej mamy. Teraz powie je innej, równie ważnej, czarownicy w swoim życiu. Na razie jednak aportował się w jeszcze jedno miejsce.

Po znalezieniu się na miejscu podszedł do domu i zapukał do drzwi. Bywał tu dość często w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat i wiedział, że dziś spodziewają się jego wizyty, ale wolał zachować się uprzejmie i uprzedzić gospodarzy o swojej obecności.

Drzwi otworzyły się i za drzwiami stanęła kobieta z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, ciemnobrązowymi oczami o ciepłym odcieniu i ciężkimi powiekami. Andromeda Tonks.

- Harry! Jak cudownie, że jesteś! Mały Teddy już się obudził ze swojej poobiedniej drzemki. Nie może się ciebie doczekać – uśmiechnęła się.

Harry wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w małym holu. Na lewo, jak wiedział, znajdował się pokój małego, niespełna trzyletniego Teddy'ego, jego chrześniaka. Spojrzał pytająco na Andromedę.

- Jasne, wchodź do niego. Ja zaraz przyjdę, przyniosę nam tylko herbatę i soczek dla Teddy'ego.

Harry wszedł do jasnego pokoju o niebieskich ścianach. Pełen był zabawek, zarówno mugolskich, jak i magicznych. W rogu stał mały konik na biegunach, który sam się bujał, jak tylko ktoś na niego wsiadał. Obok leżała niedbale porzucona, maleńka dziecinna miotełka. Jeszcze dalej znajdowały się mugolskie miśki o różnych kształtach i kolorach, a także klocki LEGO, które Harry kojarzył, bo jego kuzyn, Dudley, miał takie same, kiedy byli mali. Naprzeciwko stało małe łóżeczko, w którym stał rozkoszny dzieciak w małych, zielonych spodenkach i białej koszulce, z buzią umorusaną czymś, co wyglądało na krem czekoladowy, który chyba wyjadał ze słoiczka palcem. Miał trójkątną, pucołowatą twarz, czarne oczy i brązowe włosy. Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, czy jest bardziej podobny do Tonks czy do Lupina, ale zawsze w pierwszej chwili czuł ukłucie serca, kiedy patrzył na chrześniaka. Przypominał mu ich obydwoje i zawsze czuł z nim szczególną więź – w końcu mały Teddy, tak jak i on, Harry, będzie wychowywał się bez rodziców... Dobrze przynajmniej, że miał kochających dziadków. No i jego, Harry'ego, pomyślał po chwili. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, czy jest dobrym ojcem chrzestnym, ale uwielbiał spędzać czas z małym. To on był jego pierwszym nauczycielem latania na dziecinnej miotełce (Harry z dumą obserwował jego postępy) i to Harry spędzał mnóstwo czasu opowiadając mu o jego rodzicach. Rodzicach, których nie miał prawa pamiętać. Rodzicach, którzy poświęcili swoje życie po to, żeby on, Harry, mógł zwyciężyć Voldemorta.

- Cześć, mały – uśmiechnął się do Teddy'ego Harry, wyciągając go z kojca. – Jak leci? Tęskniłeś trochę za mną przez ten miesiąc, co?

- Wujek Haly! – powiedział mały. Miał bogaty zasób słów jak na trzylatka, ale, jak wiele małych dzieci, miał problem z wymawianiem głoski „r". – Zaglasz ze mną w galgulki? Baba kupiła. – dodał rezolutnie, przynosząc z kąta komplet do gry.

- Zagram Teddy, zagram. Ale to później. Na razie chodź, pooglądamy zdjęcia twoich rodziców.

Harry wyciągnął plik zdjęć zza pazuchy. Andromeda miała w domu mnóstwo albumów Nimfadory, ale on, Harry, spędził ostatnio mnóstwo czasu kompletując zdjęcia Lupina i Tonks z ich czasów w Hogwarcie. Kilka zdjęć dał mu Charlie, który chodził razem z Tonks do tej samej klasy, a kilka zdjęć Lupina znalazł w domu na Grimmauld Place (były niezwykle dobrze ukryte za tapetą w pokoju Syriusza). Nie chciał, żeby mały nic nie wiedział o swoich rodzicach. Zasługiwał na to, by ich poznać. Choćby ze zdjęć.

- Zobacz, tu jest twoja mama... była wtedy w drugiej klasie w Hogwarcie. Ty też kiedyś pójdziesz do Hogwartu, wiesz? – powiedział Harry, pokazując małemu zdjęcie, na którym Tonks, jeszcze jako dziecko, stała w otoczeniu kilku koleżanek z Hufflepuffu na dziedzińcu w Hogwarcie. Uśmiechała się i machała do obiektywu. – Pokażesz mi mamę na zdjęciu?

- Mama – powiedział rezolutnie Teddy, bezbłędnie wskazując właściwą osobę. Nadął się lekko i jego włosy przybrały odcień różowego, co się często zdarzało, kiedy oglądał zdjęcia Tonks, mimo że przecież na czarno-białym zdjęciu nie było widać, że włosy matki są w tym samym odcieniu. Harry wciąż się zastanawiał, jak to możliwe. Czyżby dzieci miały jakąś szczególną intuicję?

W drzwiach usłyszeli ciche łkanie.

- Posiedź tu sobie Teddy, dobrze? Rozpakuj gargulki. Zaraz zagramy – powiedział Harry, po czym podszedł w kierunku drzwi, w którym stała Andromeda.

- Andromedo, nie płacz... nie płacz przy nim. – powiedział niezdarnie, klepiąc kobietę po ramieniu.

- Po prostu to takie... niesprawiedliwe – pociągnęła nosem Andromeda. – Że nigdy nie pozna swoich rodziców...

- Mi też ich brakuje – powiedział ponuro Harry. – Ale została nam przynajmniej po nich pamiątka... musimy postarać się, żeby Teddy wyrósł na dzielnego, młodego człowieka. Takiego, jak oni. Oni by tego chcieli, Andromedo. Teddy nie może odczuć, że się nad nim litujemy.

- Masz rację, Harry. – powiedziała starsza kobieta. – Chodź, zagramy z nim gargulki. Jest taki zdolny, ten mój wnuk – dodała, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

Kiedy Harry opuszczał dom państwa Tonks parę godzin później, miał głowę pełną myśli. O Teddym, który powoli wyrastał na inteligentnego i zdolnego chłopca... i o tym, że to może nie byłoby takie straszne, mieć własne dzieci. W końcu Teddy był całkiem rozkosznym małym chłopcem. Wiadomo, czasem marudził, jak to każdy dzieciak... ale przez większość czasu Harry odczuwał wielką przyjemność z jego towarzystwa. Może tak byłoby z jego własnymi dziećmi? Może jednak już czas pomyśleć o rodzinie?

Ale zanim miał czas dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, zerknął na zegarek, stojąc ciągle w ogródku państwa Tonks. 17.20. Najwyższa pora wybrać się na mecz Armat.

I czując to jedyne w swoim rodzaju podniecenie, towarzyszące meczom quidditcha, nawet wtedy, kiedy sam w nich nie grał, obrócił się w miejscu, skupiając się na celu swojej podróży – boisko Armat. W Chudley.


	4. W powietrzu z Armatami

_Cóż, włożyłam sporo wysiłku w napisanie tego rozdziału... jest dłuższy niż poprzednie. Jeśli historia Wam się podoba, dajcie znać w komentarzach! **Duuża ilość komentarzy na pewno przyspieszy zamieszczenie następnego rozdziału, ich brak pewnie sprawi, że historia zostanie zawieszona (nie mam teraz zbyt dużo wolnego czasu)... **_

_**Więc jeśli Wam się podoba, liczę na Was, że mi o tym powiecie!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4. W powietrzu z Armatami<strong>

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był na boisku Armat, co nie znaczy wcale, że nie wiedział, jak ono wygląda. Przyjaźniąc się z wielkim fanem tego zespołu od jedenastego roku swojego życia, trudno byłoby nie wiedzieć, jak wygląda stadion „pomarańczowych". Jednak kiedy Harry znalazł się na miejscu, doszedł do wniosku, że zdjęcia (nawet magiczne) nie są w stanie oddać całego przepychu i wspaniałości stadionu. Atmosferę panującą na boisku quidditcha trzeba było po prostu poczuć.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło się Harry'emu w oczy po znalezieniu się na miejscu, była rzesza pomarańczowych fanów Armat. Ubrani od stóp do głów w kolor swojej drużyny, przemieszczali się całymi grupami przed imponująco wyglądającym boiskiem. Do meczu zostało jeszcze pół godziny, dlatego większość kibiców, zamiast wchodzić na stadion, zajmowała się kupowaniem klubowych pamiątek, rozmowami ze znajomymi i rzucaniem ponurych spojrzeń w stronę fanów drużyny przeciwnej. Harry zdążył się krótko zastanowić, jakim cudem w tym tłumie znajdzie Rona, ale nie musiał się długo tym martwić. Stał zaledwie chwilę, podziwiając widok (Armaty, mimo że nie zajmowały ostatnio wysokich miejsc w lidze, miały bardzo hojnego sponsora), zanim usłyszał wrzask: „Harry!", dochodzący ze strony mężczyzny ubranego od stóp do głów w pomarańcz. Co dziwne, mężczyzna ten, w którym Harry wytężając wzrok rozpoznał Rona, stał obok postaci ubranej w barwy klubowe Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore, a co więcej – w kompletny strój gracza.

- Harry! – krzyczał i machał do niego Wood, zmierzając szybko w jego kierunku z Ronem przy boku. – Harry, Ron mnie tutaj znalazł, kompletnie się was nie spodziewałem... miło, że wpadliście, od razu będzie się lepiej grało!

- Cześć, Wood – uśmiechnął się Harry. Lubił starszego kolegę, który jako pierwszy wprowadził go w tajniki quidditcha podczas wspólnych treningów w drużynie Gryffindoru w Hogwarcie. – Słuchaj, nie strzelaj w nas zaklęciami, ale my tak w zasadzie nie do ciebie... tak naprawdę to interesują nas Armaty. I Ron pewnie w głębi serca życzy ci, żebyś przepuścił jak najwięcej goli. – dodał żartobliwie.

- Nieprawda – zaperzył się Ron, świecąc się na pomarańczowo niczym żarówka. – Niech Wood sobie broni jak najlepiej, aby szukająca Armat złapała znicza w przeciągu kilku pierwszych minut meczu – zażartował.

- Wiem, że z Rona zapalony maniak Armat – mruknął Wood. – Faktycznie, ta ich nowa szukająca jest naprawdę dobra... ale to w sumie nie moje zmartwienie. A ścigających mają co najwyżej przeciętnych – wydął pogardliwie wargi.

- Ale ja jestem bezstronny, jeśli poprawi ci to humor. Czy widzisz na mnie coś pomarańczowego? – zapytał retorycznie Harry. – Będę ci kibicować. Takich obron, jakie miałeś w zeszłym sezonie, to już dawno nie widzieliśmy na boiskach. Jestem twoim wielkim fanem, naprawdę.

Wood się lekko zarumienił.

- Dzięki, Harry. Zawsze żałowałem, że nie chciałeś kontynuować kariery jako gracz quidditcha. Zmarnować taki talent... – pokręcił głową. – Zachciało ci się łapania czarnoksiężników. Serio, powinieneś się jeszcze nad tym zastanowić. A teraz muszę już lecieć chłopaki, mecz zaczyna się za piętnaście minut! Spóźnię się na przemówienie kapitana! Trzymajcie kciuki! – i z tymi słowami, szybko obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się biegiem w stronę wejścia dla zawodników.

- Harry, my też już chodźmy. Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę się spóźnić na ten mecz, nigdy w życiu bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. – powiedział Ron.

Harry zgodził się z przyjacielem i skierowali się w stronę głównego wejścia, gdzie zdążył się już zebrać spory tłumek. Znaleźli się przed ogromnym, czarno-pomarańczowym stadionem, mogącym pomieścić aż do dwudziestu tysięcy czarodziejów. Stadion ten, jak na stadion, na którym rozgrywano mecze ligowe, charakteryzował się bardzo starannym wykończeniem. Nie był typem boiska, który rozkładano w sposób magiczny na jeden wieczór – wieczór meczu – po czym ukrywano w niewielkim pudełku, które można było zmieścić w dowolnym schowku, i które (co ważne) nie wzbudzało podejrzeń mugoli. Posiadanie szczodrego sponsora zrobiło jednak swoje i stadion Armat znajdował się pod samym miasteczkiem Chudley, i znajdował się tam na stałe, chociaż Harry zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem do Ludona Bagmana nie poszła w tym celu jakaś łapówka. Został ukryty za pomocą wyrafinowanych zaklęć antymugolskich i łudzących, które powodowały, że wyglądał dla niepowołanych oczu jak wysypisko śmieci.

I był piękny, pomyślał Harry, kiedy po podaniu biletów na bramce znaleźli się z Ronem w środku. Kiedy już oko przyzwyczaiło się do dość wyrazistego, czarno-pomarańczowego połączenia kolorów, robił imponujące wrażenie. Ustawione pionowo pomarańczowe siedzenia wzdłuż trybun wyglądały na niezwykle komfortowe, murawa wewnątrz była równa i gładka, i także zmieniono jej magicznie kolor na pomarańczowy. Czarne natomiast były same trybuny, słupki obrońców na końcach boiska i wielkie mag-bimy, które były niezmiernie nowoczesnym i skomplikowanym magicznie wynalazkiem, czerpiącym swoje źródło z mugolskich dużych telewizorów, które, jak Harry wiedział, nazywano telebimami. Świeżo odnowiona i naprawiona znajomość z kuzynem, Dudleyem, bardzo mu pomagała w orientowaniu się w świecie mugolskim, od którego inaczej już dawno by się odzwyczaił.

- Robi wrażenie, nie? – zapytał uradowany Ron, kierując się w stronę ich trybuny. Mieli dobre miejsca – na samym środku boiska, w dość wysokim rzędzie, dzięki czemu nie trzeba będzie w trakcie meczu zadzierać głowy do góry.

- No jasne... jest niesamowity! – krzyknął Harry, jako że na trybunach zgromadził się już spory tłum kibiców i jednej, i drugiej drużyny, i huk podnieconych rozmów rozbrzmiewał w powietrzu.

Zajęli miejsca. Harry jeszcze raz pomyślał, że trudno by było o lepsze; przed ich oczami rozciągało się niemal całe boisko. Najmniej wyraźnie będą widzieć obrońców i strzały, ale to właśnie w odpowiedzi na te potrzeby kibiców quidditcha powstały mag-bimy, oferujące powtórki najbardziej widowiskowych akcji.

- Zaczyna się! – wrzasnął mu do ucha Ron, podskakując podniecony na swoim siedzeniu, tak mocno, że o mało nie spadł mu z głowy kapelusz Armat.

I faktycznie – zaczynało się. Huk rozmów na stadionie został zagłuszony przez komentatora, który właśnie przygotowywał się do prezentacji drużyn.

- Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na meczu siódmej kolejki quidditcha w tym sezonie! Dziś zmierzą się ze sobą drużyny Armat i Zjednoczonych! Pozwólcie, że przypomnę, jak wygląda sytuacja w tabeli... w tym momencie Zjednoczeni zajmują trzecią pozycję w lidze, do czego z pewnością przyczynił się wybrany w zeszłym sezonie na bramkarza roku Wood! Natomiast Armaty – tu nastąpił głośny ryk fanów Armat, w tym Rona, który sprawił, że Harry o mało co nie spadł z krzesła – Armaty zajmują miejsce siódme, ale mają ogromne ambicje na więcej! Mają nadzieję, że przyczyni się do tego zwerbowanie nowej szukającej, Cho Chang!

- Cho? – wrzasnął zdumiony Harry. – Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś, Ron?

- A wiesz, tak mi jakoś wypadło z głowy – powiedział Ron, poprawiając sobie kapelusz. – Jest naprawdę niezła, chyba lepsza, niż w Hogwarcie... to znaczy chodzi mi o grę, nie o wygląd. Chociaż w sumie... o wygląd też... Tylko nie mów tego Hermionie – przestraszył się. – Zresztą Cho zagrała do tej pory tylko jeden mecz, więc wiele cię nie ominęło.

Tymczasem komentator mówił dalej.

- Powitajmy więc głośnymi brawami obydwie drużyny! Najpierw drużyna gospodarzy, czyli Armat! Na pozycji obrońcy Fox, Dallas, Megan i Smith jako ścigający, para pałkarzy – Wrzeszczyk i Trover, oraz nowa szukająca – Chang! Jako ciekawostkę mogę tutaj dodać, że Chang zajęła drugie miejsce w corocznych wyborach Miss Quidditcha, wyprzedziła ją jedynie Ginny Weasley z Harpii z Holyhead! – powiedział komentator, a Harry poczuł nagły przypływ dumy z powodu posiadania tak pięknej dziewczyny. Co prawda nie uważał, że uroda jest najważniejsza w związku, ale miło było pochwalić się, że chodzi z TĄ Ginny Weasley. A przynajmniej chodził... do poprzedniego wieczora...

- Ja tam uważam, że Cho powinna wygrać – rzekł Ron, patrząc przez swoje zabrane z domu widmokulary na czarnowłosą dziewczynę w pomarańczowych szatach Armat. Wytrąciło to Harry'ego z niewesołych rozmyślań na temat Ginny.

- Nie znasz się, nie jesteś obiektywny, jesteś bratem Ginny – wytknął mu Harry. Przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, ale w końcu ciekawość zobaczenia byłej dziewczyny zwyciężyła, i mruknął do Rona:

- Daj popatrzeć.

Ron niechętnie wręczył mu widmokulary, które Harry włożył na nos, zaraz za swoimi własnymi. Podkręcił ostrość i znalazł w powietrzu Cho – właśnie robiła małe kółka dookoła boiska, rozgrzewając się przed meczem. Długie, czarne włosy miała związane w prosty koński ogon, co odsłaniało jej ładną twarz, z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi kośćmi policzkowymi, rumieńcami od wiatru i błyszczącymi oczami. Harry niechętnie sam przed sobą przyznał, że wyglądała nieźle. Przez moment zastanowił się, dlaczego w ogóle się rozstali, i obserwując krążącą w powietrzu Cho, zdał sobie z nagłym przerażeniem sprawę, że chyba nie pamięta. Coś to miało wspólnego z Gwardią Dumbledore'a chyba... z tą Marriettą... ale to było tak dawno, szczegóły już zatarły mu się w pamięci.

- Możesz mi je oddać? – zapytał Ron. – Wylatują Zjednoczeni.

Na boisko wleciała grupa zawodników w szaro-zielonych strojach, wśród których był wysoki i szczupły Wood.

- I witamy Zjednoczonych! Świetny, przynajmniej w zeszłym sezonie, Wood jako obrońca, trójka wyśmienitych ścigających – Roster, Alex i Garvin, pałkarze – Jeremy i Hood, oraz szukający: Lobster! Według wielu znawców sportu, mają duże szanse na zwycięstwo w lidze w tym roku... Popatrzmy więc, jak to wszystko się rozegra. Na boisko wchodzi sędzia, Harper...

Ale Harry już nie słuchał komentarza. Postanowił skupić się na grze. Nie potrzebował większej ilości informacji, ponieważ właśnie na jednym z mag-bimów pojawiła się tablica z wynikiem, dzięki której widzowie będą na bieżąco. Siadając wygodnie na swoim pomarańczowym fotelu, poczuł dreszcz emocji, kiedy sędzia zaprosił zawodników na środek boiska i wypuścił piłki – najpierw maleńkiego, złotego znicza (Harry widział go zaledwie przez moment, zanim wtopił się w pomarańczową murawę i zniknął mu z oczu), potem dwie tłuczki, a na końcu wyrzucił w powietrze kafla i zagwizdał.

Na boisku zakotłowało się od pomarańczowo-zielonych postaci. Takiego qudditcha Harry już dawno nie widział i pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zaciągnął Rona wcześniej na jakiś mecz. Od razu zauważył, że ścigający Armat są faktycznie kiepscy, ale litościwie postanowił nie dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami z Ronem. Ten jednakże sam musiał dojść do tego wniosku, kiedy Megan spudłowała w sytuacji sam na sam z Woodem...

- No nie! – wrzasnął Ron, a jęk zawodu potoczył się po trybunach. – Przecież ślepy by to strzelił, Wood bronił zupełnie innej obręczy!

Całkiem nieźle sprawowali się natomiast pałkarze Armat, dzięki czemu drużyna Zjednoczonych nie uzyskała natychmiast prowadzenia. Prawie zawsze, kiedy trójka ścigających pikowała w stronę obręczy Armat, znikąd wyrastali Wrzeszczyk albo Trover, którzy celnie walili w gracza trzymającego kafla. Ogółem więc mecz był dość wyrównany, i po piętnastu minutach było zaledwie trzydzieści do zera dla Zjednoczonych.

- Jeśli Cho złapie znicza, zanim wlepią nam kolejne trzy gole, będę ją wielbił – mruknął do siebie Ron.

Harry poszukał wzrokiem Cho. Krążyła nad boiskiem, dość wysoko. Harry w duchu pochwalił taktykę. Sam to robił, kiedy był szukającym. W ten sposób nie ryzykowało się oberwania zbyt wieloma tłuczkami w głowę, a jednocześnie miało się oko na grę.

- Co sądzisz o szukającym Zjednoczonych? – ryknął do Rona. Zjednoczonym właśnie udało się strzelić kolejnego gola, co zaowocowało wybuchem radości ze strony zielono-szarych sektorów, i jękiem zawodu fanów „pomarańczowych".

- Nie jest zły, ale to ścigający odwalają większość roboty! – odwrzasnął Ron. – Wood broni praktycznie wszystko, często się zdarza, że przeciwna drużyna łapie znicza, a oni i tak wygrywają! Dlatego Cho mogłaby się łaskawie pospieszyć!

W czasie kolejnych dziesięciu minut gry Armatom udało się w końcu strzelić gola (Ron stanął na swoim pomarańczowym krzesełku, ryknął niczym goryl, po czym pobiegł przybić piątkę dwudziestu innym fanom Armat), zaliczono jedną kontuzję (ścigająca Zjednoczonych, Alex, oberwała tłuczkiem tak mocno, że o mało co nie spadła z miotły), i szaro-zieleni ścigający popisali się kilkoma kolejnymi widowiskowymi akcjami, ale znicza nadal nie było widać.

- Myślisz, że w końcu wypatrzą znicza? – zapytał Harry Rona, kiedy ten, spocony i zziajany, wrócił ze swojego triumfalnego przemarszu wzdłuż trybun.

Ale Ron nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć. Jakby Lobster usłyszał słowa Harry'ego, nagle zanurkował w dół boiska, skupiając się uważnie na jednym punkcie. Harry przyjrzał się i też to zobaczył... prawie niewidoczny na tle pomarańczowej murawy, migotał na samym dole maleńki, szybki znicz.

- NIE! – wrzasnął przerażony Ron. – Cho, dalej, dalej!

Nie musiał jednak jej poganiać. Szukająca Armat również zobaczyła znicza, i zbliżała się do niego niczym strzała z przeciwnego końca boiska. Lobster jednak znajdował się bliżej... o wiele bliżej...

Pozostali gracze na boisku niemal zamarli, obserwując wyścig szukających... ale nie, była jedna osoba, która zachowała przytomność umysłu... Wrzeszczyk pomknął na swojej miotle w kierunku najbliższego tłuczka, i z całych sił uderzył go tak, żeby oddzielił Lobstera od znicza, po który ten już wyciągał rękę...

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego zagrania. Tłuczek był wymierzony tak precyzyjnie, jakby pałkarz dokładnie wiedział, z jaką szybkością porusza się Lobster. Szukający Zjednoczonych nie miał wyjścia, nie mógł ryzykować, musiał zatrzymać się praktycznie w miejscu z wyciągniętą ręką. Ułamek sekundy później, tam, gdzie powinna była znajdować się jego głowa, uderzył w murawę tłuczek z prędkością kilkudziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę... Harry pomyślał, że gracz Zjednoczonych naprawdę miał szczęście i dobre hamulce w miotle, takiego uderzenia nie wytrzymałaby ŻADNA czaszka... i nie sądził, żeby w Św. Mungu potrafili naprawić taki uraz, który zrobiłby z czyjejś głowy krwawą miazgę...

To wystarczyło Cho... nie spuszczając wzroku ze znicza, wyciągnęła rękę z drugiej strony tłuczka, podczas gdy Lobster, wciąż roztrzęsiony, jeszcze nie ruszył z miejsca. Chwyciła znicza i zrobiła obrót w powietrzu, wymigując się od tłuczka, który właśnie odbił się od podłoża i zmierzał w jej kierunku.

- CÓŻ ZA WIDOWISKOWY KONIEC MECZU! – zagrzmiał komentator. – ŚWIETNY CHWYT SZUKAJĄCEJ, ALE CHYBA WSZYSCY MUSIMY PRZYZNAĆ, ŻE PRAWDZIWYM BOHATEREM TEJ AKCJI BYŁ TEN NIEPOZORNY PAŁKARZ Z POLSKI, WRZESZCZYK!

Widownia oszalała... mag-bimy ciągle powtarzały zagranie Wrzeszczyka, emitując powtórki z różnych kątów, i równie widowiskowy chwyt Cho... Harry popatrzył na głupią minę Lobstera. Trochę mu go było szkoda... Zjednoczeni grali naprawdę dobrze, a Wood był po prostu rewelacyjny... jednak nie miało to już znaczenia. Liczył się tylko wynik.

- ARMATY WYGRYWAJĄ STO SZEŚĆDZIESIĄT DO PIĘĆDZIESIĘCIU! – wrzeszczał dalej komentator, podczas gdy Ron popłakał się ze szczęścia, ocierając sobie twarz pomarańczowym rękawem i obściskując się z jakimiś czarodziejami z rzędu poniżej.

Rozdzierający huk kibiców Armat ciągle rozdzierał boisko... ale zaraz, chyba zaczęli coś skandować... Harry wytężył ucho, klaszcząc i uśmiechając się do Rona od ucha do ucha.

- WRZESZCZYK! WRZESZCZYK!

Harry przyłączył się do okrzyków, polski pałkarz zdecydowanie sobie na to zasłużył. Harry pomyślał, że mógł przecież przywalić tłuczkiem wprost w Lobstera, co mogłoby by się skończyć dla szukającego Zjednoczonych poważną kontuzją, ale zachował się przyzwoicie i tylko go postraszył. Wszystkie mag-bimy pokazały jego niepozorną, aczkolwiek umięśnioną sylwetkę, wzruszoną, szczupłą twarz, i ciemne włosy, kiedy pozostała część drużyny, łącznie z roześmianą Cho, niosła go na ramionach po pomarańczowej murawie. Ron przestał płakać i tańczył teraz swój goryli taniec, skandując razem z innymi. Publiczność nadal szalała i Harry pomyślał, że już nigdy się nie uspokoją... ale mylił się, po zrobieniu kolejnego kółka z Wrzeszczykiem na rękach, gracze Armat udali się w kierunku szatni, a stadion powoli pustoszał.

- Harry! – wrzasnął nagle Ron wprost do jego ucha, tak że niemal podskoczył na swoim krześle – Harry, myślisz, że możemy pójść załatwić autograf graczy Armat? Przecież kiedyś chodziłeś z Cho, no i jesteś TYM Harrym Potterem, więc na pewno nas wpuszczą do szatni zawodników!

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez moment. Nie miał ochoty spotykać się z byłą dziewczyną, ale z drugiej strony, Ron mu tego nie wybaczy, jeśli nie zdobędzie przy tej okazji autografów... szczególnie autografu Wrzeszczyka, który po tej akcji i po tym meczu stanie się chyba jednym z najlepiej rozpoznawalnych graczy w lidze...

- No dobra, spróbujemy! – krzyknął do Rona, i zaczęli się przeciskać w stronę wejścia dla zawodników.

Pomarańczowy tłum nadal szalał, od czasu do czasu jakiś kibic, widząc strój Rona, podchodził do niego i ściskał go, przybijał piątkę albo całował w oba piegowate policzki, które to czułości Ron z entuzjazmem odwzajemniał, ale mimo to w miarę szybko udało im się dojść do wejścia dla zawodników i personelu.

Przed wejściem stał jednak dość masywnej postury ochroniarz. Ron nie przejął się i spróbował po prostu przejść obok niego (wciąż chyba był oszołomiony zwycięstwem Armat), ale mężczyzna jedną ręką złapał go za pomarańczowy rękaw i odciągnął.

- Panowie dokąd? To wyjście dla zawodników i trenerów, wyjście dla publiczności jest naprzeciwko – zagrzmiał groźnie.

Ron spojrzał błagalnie na Harry'ego. Ten westchnął. Nienawidził wykorzystywać tego, że jest postacią rozpoznawalną w świecie czarodziejów... w ogóle najchętniej zapomniałby o tym, że kiedyś musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, i że zginęło przez niego tylu ludzi, w tym Tonks, Lupin... Fred... ale jednak, musiał przyznać, w tej sytuacji jego sława mu się przyda.

- Jestem Harry Potter, proszę pana. – zwrócił się grzecznie. – Chcielibyśmy zamienić parę słów z graczami Armat. Szukająca jest moją dobrą znajomą... – zełgał lekko. Na pewno ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli, Cho raczej nie chciała go widzieć. - ...i obiecuję, że nie zostaniemy długo, chcieliśmy się tylko przywitać...

Teraz pozostało mu tylko obserwowanie, jak te magiczne słowa działają. Dość tępa twarz ochroniarza najpierw wykazała zdziwienie, później przetwarzanie informacji, które zmusiło go do spojrzenia na Harry'ego... potem dostrzegł jego bliznę i najwidoczniej jego mózg skojarzył fakty prawidłowo.

- Pan Harry Potter! – zapiał z zachwytem ochroniarz. – Ależ oczywiście, proszę pana, proszę wchodzić, nie ma problemu, to zrozumiałe, szczególnie, że ma pan w drużynie znajomych... proszę, oto przepustki, proszę pokazać je przed szatnią Armat – dodał, wciskając Harry'emu i Ronowi w dłonie dwie pomarańczowe odznaki. – Pan Harry Potter, cóż za spotkanie, jaki to zaszczyt, że pan przyjechał na ten mecz... moja żona mi nie uwierzy, to absolutnie niemożliwe... – mamrotał dalej pod nosem, ale Harry i Ron już nie słuchali. Weszli do korytarza prowadzącego do szatni, z którego dobiegał gwar podnieconych rozmów.

Pokazali przepustkę kolejnemu ochroniarzowi stojącemu przed szatnią (Ron zrobił to z wyniosłą miną, jakby miał zwyczaj wchodzić do szatni Armat przynajmniej raz w tygodniu) i znaleźli się w środku.

Tego Harry się jednak nie spodziewał. Wszyscy gracze, przebrani już w zwykłe stroje, siedzieli przy jednym stoliku. Wrzeszczyk zajmował przy nim honorowe miejsce, i wyciągał właśnie z plecaka coś, co wyglądało na flaszkę wódki, i plastikowe kubeczki.

- Kuba, wszędzie nosisz ze sobą wódkę? – zażartowała Cho, ale w tym samym momencie dostrzegła Harry'ego i Rona. Najpierw na jej ładnej twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie, później – niedowierzanie, a na końcu, ku uldze Harry'ego, miłe zaskoczenie. Obawiał się, co będzie, jeśli Cho odmówi udzielenia autografu.

- Harry! – pisnęła. – Harry, na Merlina, tyle lat... – po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję i wycałowała go w obydwa policzki.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni.

- Cześć, Cho. Świetny chwyt, gratulacje. Słuchaj, jesteśmy tu z Ronem... pamiętasz Rona, prawda? ...bo tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, że może moglibyśmy zdobyć twój autograf, no i reszty drużyny. Ron jest fanem Armat odkąd nauczył się chodzić. – zażartował.

Cho popatrzyła dość przyjaźnie również i na całego pomarańczowego Rona.

- Jasne! Słuchaj, już się robi, a reszta zaraz też się podpisze. Na czym chciałbyś autograf? – zapytała grzecznie Rona.

- Na tym kapeluszu – zarumienił się ze szczęścia Ron, podając jej kapelusz i czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy pozostali członkowie Armat zachęcili ich do dołączenia do stolika, a Kuba Wrzeszczyk wyciągnął dwa kolejne plastikowe kubeczki, do których nalał wódki, oraz pomarańczowy soczek.

* * *

><p>- Czemu w zaadzie nie grasz dla Tajfunów? – zapytał Harry Cho, marszcząc brwi, jakieś cztery plastikowe kubeczki wódki później (Kuba Wrzeszczyk okazał się dość utalentowany nie tylko jako pałkarz; radził sobie też świetnie z zaklęciem napełniającym, dlatego wódka ciągle się nie kończyła). - Wydawao mi się, że to twoja ulubiona drużyna...<p>

- Wiesz, Harry – powiedziała Cho, uroczo zarumieniona od swojej wódki – chciałam się dostać do Tajfunów, naprawdę. I dostałam się, ale na miejsce rezerwowe, wiesz pewnie, że mają na razie świetnego szukającego, i nie zamierzają go zmieniać... nie miałabym szans, żeby wskoczyć do podstawowego składu... więc poradzili mi, żebym znalazła sobie inną drużynę, tak, żebym się podszkoliła w swojej grze, a nie grzała ławkę rezerwowych, i poczekała, aż Grease przejdzie na emeryturę, co pewnie się stanie za jakieś dwa, trzy lata. Jest już stary, jak na szukającego. A poza tym lubię Armaty i lubię swoich nowych kolegów! – powiedziała odrobinę za głośno. – Kuba Wrzeszczyk jest nie tylko utalentowanym pałkarzem, jest także duszą towarzystwa, jak widać.

Faktycznie, Kuba Wrzeszczyk siedział przy stoliku, ciągle dolewając wódki pozostałym, pogrążony w głębokiej rozmowie z drugim pałkarzem i Ronem, który miętosił w dłoniach kapelusz czarny od podpisów.

- To było zagranie SEZONU! – stwierdził z przekonaniem Ron, klepiąc Polaka po plecach. – Stary, gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? Bez urazy, ale wydawało mi się, że polska liga nie należy do czołówki... kiedy ostatnio zakwalifikowaliście się do Mistrzostw Świata?

- Dwadzieścia lat temu – westchnął Wrzeszczyk, wychylając jednym haustem swoją wódkę. Nawet się nie skrzywił. Harry ze zdumieniem pomyślał, że Polacy i Rosjanie to chyba istoty nie z tego świata, jeśli chodzi o picie alkoholu. On sam pił wódkę dopiero pierwszy raz w życiu i już szumiało mu w głowie, podczas gdy Wrzeszczyk wychylał już chyba piąty kubeczek i nawet nie plątał mu się język. – No właśnie, polska liga nie jest zbyt dobra... ja grałem, grałem w Krakusach, ale ja się już nie rozwijałem za bardzo, zdobyliśmy mistrzostwo Polski trzy razy z rzędu, dla mnie to było już nudne, więc mówię sobie – a może by się przeprowadzić? Wcześniej trochę się bałem, u was grasował ten cały Voldemort – tu łypnął na Harry'ego, który właśnie pił kolejny kubeczek wódki i trochę szumiało mu w uszach – ale jak się go Potter pozbył, to ja mówię sobie – na co czekać? Byłem dobry, dostałem propozycję i z Armat, i z kilku innych drużyn, ale wybrałem Armaty, bo to dobra drużyna, tylko trochę zaniedbana ostatnio... i oto jestem. Tęsknię trochę za krajem, ale znalazłem dziewczynę i jakoś to leci. – zakończył niezdarnie. – To co, chluśniem bo uśniem?

Wszyscy przy stole roześmieli się. Harry przelotnie pomyślał, że może nie powinien tyle pić... wczoraj to wino, dziś znowu wódka, która chyba jednak miała mocniejszy kaliber, ale odmówić Wrzeszczykowi? Wrzeszczykowi, który prawdopodobnie zostanie wkrótce równie sławny, jak Wiktor Krum? Przecież tego nie zrobi... zresztą, w domu przy Grimmauld Place czeka na niego jedynie Stworek... i z tą ponurą myślą pogrążył się w dalszej rozmowie z Cho, która z każdym kolejnym kubeczkiem stawała się coraz ładniejsza... i coraz bardziej podobna do Ginny...

- Cosiestao z Marriettą? – przypomniał sobie nagle Harry. Trochę plątał mu się już język. Trójka ścigających zaczęła śpiewać jakiś przebój Fatalnych Jędz, Ron, który chyba za szybko pił, pochrapywał z głową na stole, tylko Wrzeszczyk, obrońca i drugi pałkarz nadal trzymali się całkiem nieźle.

- Ach, Marrietta... – machnęła ręką Cho. – Posz.. poszła do mugolskiego chirurga i on jej usunął te pryszcze, nie było innej rady, ale już się nie przyjaźnimy... wiesz, tak jak teraz sobie pomyślę, to chyba byłam głupia, że ujęłam się za nią...

Harry zdumiony wpatrywał się w Cho... wydała mu się nagle jeszcze piękniejsza... coraz bardziej atrakcyjna... ale chyba trochę dwoiło mu się w oczach...

- Harry – usłyszał głos jakby z daleka – Harry, chyba za dużo wypiłeś... chodź, przejdziemy się na zewnątrz, odetchniesz świeżym powietrzem, dobrze ci to zrobi.

I Harry bezwolnie dał się poprowadzić... mała, ciepła dłoń ujęła go za rękę...

- Harry, powiedz mi, gdzie mieszkasz? Zaaportuję cię tam...

- Ron... – zdołał wybąkać Harry.

- Kuba się nim zajmie. On ma najmocniejszą głowę z nas wszystkich. Trochę sobie pośpi i od razu lepiej się poczuje...

- Grimmauld Place 12...

Jeszcze raz poczuł małą, ciepłą dłoń, i nagle poczuł się niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. Tak, to był tylko zły sen... Ginny jest tutaj, tylko ona ma takie małe, ciepłe ręce... i aportują się na Grimmauld Place...

- Ginny... dlaczego pofarboałaś wosy? – wybełkotał Harry, kiedy drobna dziewczyna poprowadziła go w stronę którejś z sypialni.

Dziewczęca postać tylko się roześmiała.

- Kładź się Harry, jesteś zmęczony i pijany...

- Nie... nie odchodź... śpij ze mną dziś... – wyjąkał Harry, i nagle objął, objął mocno tę drobną dziewczynę, tak dobrze, że mu wybaczyła i wróciła do niego, wszystko było w porządku...

Pocałował ją mocno, prosto w usta... na początku niechętnie, ale później odwzajemniła pocałunek... Harry wplótł palce w jej długie, czarne włosy... ale zaraz, czy one nie powinny być rude? Chociaż zaraz, to nie miało znaczenia... liczyło się tylko to, że był z tą piękną kobietą sam na sam w swojej sypialni, marzył o tym już od dawna...

Czarnowłosa Ginny niecierpliwie zrywała z niego ubranie... popchnęła go na łóżko i zrobiła coś, czego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie próbowali...

Harry lekko się zdziwił... czuł wszystko inaczej, wszystko było inaczej, Ginny była zbyt... seksowna, zbyt odważna... ale poczuł jej usta tam, gdzie jeszcze nigdy żadna kobieta go nie dotykała, i w tym samym momencie przestał się czemukolwiek dziwić. Przestał myśleć. Mógł już tylko czuć.


	5. Jestem idiotą

_Jeśli mam chociaż troje czytelników, to dla nich będę pisała :) DZIĘKI! Mam nadzieję, że nie porzucicie mnie po tym rozdziale. Jest trochę... dziwny._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5. Jestem idiotą<strong>

Harry obudził się i znowu, tak jak poprzedniego ranka, chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, gdzie się znajduje. Tak, to ciągle było Grimmauld Place, ale tym razem znajdował się w zupełnie innej sypialni – tej najmniej przez niego lubianej, która należała kiedyś do państwa Blacków i chyba nie mogłaby być bardziej ponura. Zastanowił się pobieżnie, kiedy w końcu wyląduje w swoim własnym łóżku, i przekręcił się na bok...

I o mało nie wrzasnął. Jego wzrok padł na śpiącą kobiecą postać. Z miejsca, w którym leżał, widział jedynie czarne, proste włosy i linię pleców, reszta szczupłego ciała była ukryta pod kołdrą, pod którą i on się znajdował. Przełykając głośno ślinę, delikatnie uniósł kołdrę i zerknął w dół.

Wydał z siebie cichy pisk i odsunął się tak gwałtownie, że niemal spadł z łóżka. Dziewczyna była zupełnie naga... zresztą tak jak i on, Harry. Nie budził się zazwyczaj w jednym łóżku z czarnowłosą pięknością, ale nie był też na tyle naiwny, żeby się nie domyślić, co się wydarzyło...

Pocierając bolące czoło, przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór... mecz Armat i jego zdziwienie, kiedy szukającą okazała się Cho... i później tę nieszczęsną wódkę z Wrzeszczykiem... ach, czemu tyle pił, przecież to było kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony, powinien był wiedzieć, że ma za słabą głowę, żeby wypijać więcej niż jeden kubeczek... no i potem...

Przypominając sobie to, co wydarzyło się potem, Harry się gwałtownie zarumienił. Cho musiała odprowadzić go do domu... a on był na tyle głupi i zdesperowany, oczekując już dwa lata na to, że Ginny pozwoli mu na coś więcej niż pieszczoty, że rzucił się na czarnowłosą kobietę niczym napalony nastolatek, idiotycznie wierząc, że to Ginny, chociaż nie było żadnych przesłanek, żeby mógł tak sądzić... Tak, to była wyłącznie jego wina. Fakt, że Cho nie oponowała, raczej go nie usprawiedliwia. To on miał dziewczynę, z którą chciał spędzić resztę życia. To on zdradził Ginny...

Było mu niedobrze. Wstał z łóżka, nakładając okulary, i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, widząc na podłodze bezładnie rozrzucone ubrania, należące zarówno do niego, jak i do Cho. Złapał z podłogi bokserki i wciągnął je na siebie, a potem podszedł do lustra znajdującego się naprzeciwko łóżka. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak w nocy widział odbicie swoje i Cho w tym właśnie lustrze...

Poczłapał bliżej lustra i przyjrzał się sobie uważnie. Moi drodzy, tak właśnie wygląda Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, i Zwycięzca Pojedynku z Lordem Voldemortem. _Tak_ _wygląda tchórzliwy zdrajca własnej dziewczyny_, pomyślał gorzko.

Miał trochę przydługie, kruczoczarne włosy, jak zawsze sterczące w różnych kierunkach. Zza okularów wyglądały zielone, przekrwione dzisiaj oczy, w których wyraźnie odbijało się poczucie winy i beznadziejności. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze... na twarzy miał dwudniowy zarost, co sprawiało, że wyglądał trochę niechlujnie, a pod oczami duże worki ze zmęczenia i przepicia. Ale wygląd zewnętrzny i tak nawet w niewielkim stopniu nie odzwierciedlał tego, jak okropnie się czuł...

Oparł dłonie o toaletkę przed lustrem. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji... przez moment pomyślał o tym, żeby zwinąć z Ministerstwa zmieniacze czasu, wrócić do wczorajszego wieczoru i zmienić bieg wydarzeń, ale natychmiast sobie uświadomił, że to bez sensu. Jak mówiła Hermiona – konsekwencje naszych działań są czasem tak zawiłe i skomplikowane, niekiedy sprzeczne, że nie można ryzykować zmiany przeszłości bez wpływu na teraźniejszość... A poza tym, nawet jeśli udałoby się coś zmienić, i tak pozostanie świadomość swojej zdrady. Wspomnienia nie znikną. Będzie go to nękało chyba do samego końca jego życia. I czy było warto? Dla kilku chwil przyjemności?

- Jestem idiotą. – szepnął do swojego odbicia w lustrze.

- Nie da się ukryć i nic tego nie zmieni – odpowiedziało lustro. – A poza tym, wyglądasz dziś okropnie. A ta czarnowłosa dziewka w łóżku jest chociaż czystej krwi?

Harry prychnął. Tak, czego innego można było się spodziewać po lustrze w sypialni rodziców Syriusza?

Jeszcze raz spojrzał w swoje zielone, przepełnione poczuciem winy oczy, i nagle zamarł.

W odbiciu lustra, tuż nad jego lewym ramieniem, pojawiła się nagle zszokowana twarz Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ginevra Molly Weasley była osobą o dość porywczym temperamencie. Wraz z burzą rudych loków odziedziczyła po matce czasami gwałtowne usposobienie, a wychowując się razem z szóstką braci nauczyła się rozwiązywać konflikty w sposób otwarty. Nie była typem osoby, która chowała w sobie urazę. Ginny zawsze otwarcie mówiła, co jej leży na sercu, i tak też uczyniła tego wieczoru, w którym Harry zaprosił ją na kolację.<p>

Naprawdę oczekiwała WIELE po tym wieczorze. Po miesiącu bez jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze swoim chłopakiem, była bardzo stęskniona jego obecności, jego żartów i ciepłego spojrzenia jego zielonych oczu. Dlatego tak bardzo się cieszyła, że ma na co czekać w trakcie tego samotnego miesiąca. Na obiecaną kolację, sam na sam ze swoim ukochanym – spełnienie kobiecych marzeń o romantycznym wieczorze. Z tego też powodu w dzień poprzedzający powrót Harry'ego wybrała się do sklepu George'a i zakupiła cały zestaw eliksirów upiększających, przeznaczając na to prawie całą pensję z Harpii. Po namyśle, wymieniła pieniądze u Gringotta i wybrała się też do mugolskiej drogerii, gdzie bardzo miła pani ekspedientka wytłumaczyła jej zastosowanie tuszu do rzęs, chociaż patrzyła się na nią przy tym odrobinę podejrzliwie.

W dzień przyjazdu Harry'ego była bardzo podekscytowana. Spędziła w łazience całe wieki, nakładając kilka razy makijaż, jako że nie miała w tym wprawy. Była jednak przekonana, że będzie warto.

Ginny, jako jedyna córka Molly Weasley, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jacy są chłopcy. Ciężko byłoby tego nie wiedzieć, wychowując się z tyloma braćmi. Wiedziała, że dla nich bardzo dużą rolę w związku odgrywa kontakt fizyczny – pocałunki, pieszczoty, a nawet coś więcej. Wiedziała, że są wzrokowcami – w końcu to jej bracia kupowali namiętnie patentowe sny na jawie z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów. Matka uświadomiła ją jednak, że mężczyźni naprawdę szanują jedynie te kobiety, o których zdobycie muszą się postarać. Nie warto więc wskakiwać od razu do łóżka pierwszemu lepszemu czarodziejowi. Ginny miała więc swoje zasady, trochę staroświeckie, tak jak staroświecka w swoich poglądach była jej matka. Owszem, spotykała się z wieloma chłopakami w Hogwarcie... ale ich relacje nigdy nie wychodziły poza pocałunki. I dlatego też przez dwa lata oficjalnego związku z Harrym, nie doszło w ich przypadku nawet do bardziej odważnych pieszczot. Ginny czekała. Czekała, aż Harry jej oznajmi, że ją kocha, i że chce z nią spędzić resztę życia. Wtedy mogłaby się odważyć... na więcej. Ale dopiero wtedy.

Liczyła skrycie, że Harry powie jej to tego właśnie wieczoru. Ile można czekać na te słowa? Byli ze sobą już dwa lata, to chyba wystarczająco długo, żeby pomyśleć o wspólnej przyszłości. Czasem... czasem Ginny wydawało się, że widzi w jego oczach uczucie, i że tylko przy niej Harry jest sobą. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nic nie _powiedział_ na temat tego, jak sobie wyobraża ich wspólną przyszłość. Zawsze było tylko TU I TERAZ. A rudowłosa dziewczyna po prostu chciałaby wiedzieć, czy ten zielonooki okularnik chce, żeby kiedyś została jego żoną. Nie musiałyby to być nawet oficjalne oświadczyny... (chociaż na to po cichu liczyła)... wystarczyłaby jedynie wzmianka. Przykładowo: „Ginny, kiedy zdam egzamin na aurora, moglibyśmy pomyśleć o ślubie" albo „Ginny, jestem z tobą, bo chcę, żebyś to ty była kiedyś matką moich dzieci". No i jakieś wyrażenie własnych uczuć tez by się przy tym przydało.

Dlatego Ginevra Weasley poczuła się bardzo rozczarowana, kiedy Harry położył jej rękę na udzie. Nie byłaby rozczarowana, gdyby Harry zrobił to PO TYM, jak powiedziałby, że ją kocha, albo (Ginny sama się z siebie śmiała, że miała tak romantyczną wizję) po uklęknięciu na kolano i podaniu jej zaręczynowego pierścionka. Wtedy mogłaby u niego zostać, i pewnie wieczór zakończyliby w jednej sypialni. W końcu Ginny też miała swoje potrzeby, i wstrzymywanie jej gorącego temperamentu stawało się dla niej coraz trudniejsze.

Ale cóż, tak się nie stało. Harry chciał upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – nie deklarować się ani nic nie obiecywać, a jednocześnie czerpać korzyści, jakie oficjalnie tylko narzeczony lub mąż powinien czerpać. To nie było w porządku, dlatego Ginny musiała zapytać wprost, czy Harry traktuje ją poważnie. Przecież nauczyła się otwarcie rozwiązywać takie sytuacje. Niestety Harry swoimi odpowiedziami jeszcze bardziej się pogrążył, dlatego wściekła Ginny wybiegła tamtego wieczoru z domu przy Grimmauld Place.

Wiedziała, że nie może wracać do domu. Jeśli w takim stanie wróci do domu, jeden z jej porywczych braci na pewno się wybierze do Londynu i będzie chciał się pojedynkować z Harrym, a ona mimo wszystko nie chciała, żeby stała się mu krzywda. Chciała po prostu, żeby uświadomił sobie, że ona nie będzie wiecznie czekać na to, żeby jej chłopak dorósł. Chciała go zmobilizować do przemyślenia swoich uczuć względem niej.

Wybrała się więc do Luny Lovegood. Wybór był swego rodzaju oczywistością – Luna mieszkała niedaleko, były na jednym roku w Hogwarcie, i począwszy od piątej klasy, bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniły, a po skończeniu szkoły Luna stała się jedną z najlepszych (oprócz Hermiony, ale do niej nie mogła się wybrać, w końcu Hermiona była w Norze razem z Ronem) przyjaciółek rudowłosej czarownicy. Owszem, była specyficzna, ale coraz częściej dawało się z nią porozmawiać na tematy niedotyczące chrapaka krętorogiego bądź gnębiwtrysków.

Blondwłosa Luna przygarnęła Ginny, zrobiła jej herbatę z podejrzanie wyglądających ziół, po czym zaprosiła do swojej sypialni, gdzie mogły sobie w spokoju podyskutować.

- ...no i wtedy on mnie łapie za udo, a ja się go pytam, czy traktuje mnie na poważnie. A on na to – wyobrażasz sobie Luna? – on po prostu powiedział „Tak, Ginny!". Powiedz mi, co za łoś odpowiada tak dziewczynie? Powinien chociaż dodać „Tak, jesteś najważniejszą kobietą w moim życiu", albo „Oczywiście skarbie, liczę na to, że kiedyś się pobierzemy", ale nie, pan Chłopiec-Który-Zwyciężył nie musi deklarować swoich uczuć, on liczy na to, że wszystkie dziewczyny i tak wskoczą mu do łóżka! – zakończyła zbulwersowana Ginny.

- Wiesz Ginny... wydaje mi się, że twoja reakcja była trochę przesadzona – powiedziała swoim zwykłym, sennym tonem Luna. – Harry jest bardzo sympatyczny i na pewno traktuje cię poważnie, przecież to widać po SPOSOBIE, w jaki się przy tobie zachowuje. On po prostu nie może wyrazić tego słowami. Biedni mężczyźni... są tak ograniczeni uczuciowo i przyziemni...

- Kiedy ja muszę wiedzieć, Luna! Mi nie wystarczy domyślanie się, co on czuje... ja to muszę wiedzieć! Jeśli mamy kiedyś razem być, muszę być PEWNA!

Luna nagle wstała ze swojego miejsca, podeszła do szafki przy łóżku, i wyjęła z niej woreczek pełen jakiegoś ususzonego zioła. Potem wzięła w drugą rękę szklaną fajeczkę i wróciła z tym wszystkim do gapiącej się na to z otwartymi oczami Ginny.

- To ci pomoże się zrelaksować – stwierdziła pogodnie Luna, po czym nabiła fajkę zielem, wyjęła różdżkę i delikatnie wyczarowała płomyk. – Popatrz, wystarczy tylko się zaciągnąć. To niezwykłe zioło, sądząc z tego, co mówił mi Neville. Mugole też go używają. Jakimś cudem odkryli jego właściwości. Masz, spróbuj. Rozluźnisz się. – dodała sennie, wydmuchując kłąb dymu, po czym podała fajkę Ginny, podeszła do drugiego kąta pokoju, w którym stał adapter na płyty, i włączyła indyjską muzykę.

Wróciła kiwając ramionami i podzwaniając naszyjnikiem z kapsli z kremowego piwa.

Ginny była trochę sceptycznie nastawiona. Wiedziała, że niektóre z poglądów Luny są dość... niecodzienne. Przykładowo Hermiona opowiadała jej, że kiedyś razem z ojcem pomyliła róg chrapaka krętorogiego z buchorożcem, co wysadziło połowę domu w powietrze. Ale przyjrzała się Lunie, która nadal wyglądała normalnie, i zdecydowała się zaryzykować.

Po godzinie wiedziała już, że to był dobry pomysł. Poczuła się tak, jakby nagle wszystkie problemy związane z Harrym odpłynęły w siną dal. Była zrelaksowana i spokojna, jak po zażyciu wywaru uspokajającego. Stwierdziła nawet, że niepotrzebnie tak zdenerwowała się na swojego chłopaka.

- W końcu mogłam mu po prostu powiedzieć „nie" i nie ciągnąć dalej tematu – powiedziała do Luny, która właśnie czytała kolejne wydanie Żonglera, leżąc na podłodze.

- Oczywiście – stwierdziła Luna, jakby to było dla niej zupełnie jasne.

- Luna, mogę u ciebie przenocować? Nie chcę wracać dziś do Nory. Wrócę rano.

- Nie ma problemu. Odgrzeję nam tylko zupę z plumpków. Poczułam się nagle strasznie głodna, a ty? – powiedziała Luna, po czym tanecznym krokiem poszła do kuchni.

A Ginny, siedząc ciągle w swojej sukni, kupionej specjalnie na ten wieczór, poczuła nagle, że nic takiego się nie stało. Pójdzie rano do Nory, a potem spotka się z Harrym, który na pewno do tego czasu wszystko sobie przemyśli i przyjmie ją z otwartymi ramionami.

_Wszystko było absolutnie w porządku_, uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa czarownica.

Rano jednak sprawa się trochę skomplikowała. Wpadła do Nory, w której zastała jedynie Hermionę czytającą Proroka.

- Gdzie jest Ron? – zapytała podejrzliwie Ginny. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, żeby jej brat zostawiał swoją dziewczynę samą. W zasadzie nawet na chwilę jej nie opuszczał, szczególnie po miesięcznej rozłące.

- Ach, Ron... – machnęła ręką Hermiona, lekko ziewając. Ginny zastanowiła się, co jej brat i Hermiona robili w nocy zamiast spania, ale po chwili pomyślała, że woli tego nie wiedzieć. – Ron zwariował. To znaczy, on zawsze był nadpobudliwy... ale tym razem to chyba już przesadził. W dzisiejszym Proroku – zamachała gazetą przed nosem rozczochranej Ginny – napisali, że wygrał bilety na mecz quidditcha... więc pobiegł do Harry'ego machając łapami, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. Mecz jest dziś wieczorem. Ach, ci faceci – prychnęła wzgardliwie Hermiona.

Ginny lekko się zdenerwowała. Miała zamiar dziś wieczorem pójść do Harry'ego i wszystko sobie z nim wyjaśnić. Wygląda jednak na to, że rozmowa będzie musiała poczekać do rana... Ginny jako ścigająca Harpii wiedziała, że mecze quidditcha mogą równie dobrze trwać godzinę jak i całą noc, dlatego nie było sensu bezczynnie czekać na chłopaka.

Pójdzie do niego jutro rano.

I tak właśnie zrobiła.

* * *

><p>Harry przez jedną obłąkaną chwilę miał nadzieję, że coś mu się po prostu przywidziało. Że osoba, którą zauważył nad swoim ramieniem, nie jest wcale jego rudowłosą dziewczyną. Serce waliło mu niczym młotem, ale odważnie odwrócił się, na wszelki wypadek opierając się dłońmi o toaletkę przed lustrem.<p>

Niestety... to była Ginny. Nie sposób było się pomylić. Nosiła dziś zwykłą, codzienną szatę, i nie miała makijażu, ale zdecydowanie była to jego dziewczyna.

Harry przyglądał się, jak Ginny ze zmartwiałą twarzą rozgląda się po pokoju. Zbladła na widok rozrzuconych po podłodze kobiecych szat. A jeszcze bardziej zbladła, kiedy zobaczyła leżącą na łóżku Cho, która beztrosko chrapała, z małą, jędrną piersią wystającą spod kołdry.

- Nie... – szepnęła, zakrywając dłonią oczy. – To niemożliwe... Jak mogłeś... Ty...

Harry stał przygarbiony w samych bokserkach. Zrobiło mu się nagle strasznie zimno. Pomyślał, że chyba nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak okropnie. Nigdy, nawet wtedy, kiedy myślał, że umarł, po tym jak dostał zabójczą klątwą od Voldemorta. W zasadzie z chęcią zamieniłby ten moment na jeszcze jeden śmiertelny pojedynek z jakimś czarnoksiężnikiem. Wszystko, tylko nie to...

Nie miał nawet nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Kompletnie nic. Co miał powiedzieć?_ Ginny, przepraszam, byłem pijany i myślałem, że to ty?_ Albo, jeszcze gorzej,_ Ginny, to wszystko dlatego, że jako facet mam swoje potrzeby?_ Stał więc bez ruchu, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Zasłużył na jakąś wyjątkowo okropną klątwę. I nie zamierzał się nawet bronić.

Jednak Ginny wcale nie zamierzała rzucać na niego klątwy. Harry zrozumiał, jak bardzo ją zranił, kiedy ramiona Ginny opadły, a ona sama przygarbiła się i zadrżały jej wargi. Ginny, która zawsze była taką silną czarownicą... nigdy nie widział jej płaczącej... a teraz w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

- Myślałam, że jesteś inny – wyjąkała. – Myślałam, że będziemy razem...

Harry miał ogromną ochotę podejść do niej i wziąć ją w ramiona. Przytulić i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, żeby nie płakała... ale wiedział, że nie może. I wcale nie będzie dobrze.

Wszystko popsuł.

- Żegnaj, Harry – powiedziała Ginny, trochę bardziej opanowanym tonem. – Nie próbuj wysyłać do mnie sów. Nie przychodź do Nory. Doceń to, że nie powiem moim braciom o tym, co zrobiłeś. Nigdy w życiu by ci tego nie wybaczyli. Powiem tylko, że po prostu się rozstaliśmy. Najwidoczniej tak miało być. – i odwróciła się, a Harry'emu wydawało się, że usłyszał po chwili cichy szloch.

_Najwidoczniej tak miało być... _

- Harry, co się stało? – Cho przeciągnęła się rozkosznie na łóżku, odsłaniając bezwstydnie drugą pierś.

Harry opadł załamany na łóżko obok niej.

- Nie bądź taki smutny – powiedziała Cho, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i osłaniając się kołdrą. – Wcale nie byłeś taki zły – zażartowała.

Harry poczuł się nagle jeszcze gorzej. Wiedział, że to nie była wina Cho, ale po prostu nie mógł się już powstrzymać.

- Wyjdź z mojego łóżka i się ubierz – powiedział chłodno. – A potem idź do domu. _Proszę_ – dodał z naciskiem.

Cho najwyraźniej zrozumiała, że nie ma co dyskutować, chociaż wyglądała na lekko oburzoną takim traktowaniem. Harry nie patrzył, kiedy się ubierała. W końcu trzask zamykanych drzwi powiedział mu, że został sam.

Kompletnie sam...

Czy jest ktoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać w takiej sytuacji? Poradzić się, czy istnieje jakaś szansa, choćby najmniejsza, na to, że Ginny mu wybaczy? Przecież nie może powiedzieć o tym Ronowi, jako bratu Ginny...

Jego rodzice – nie żyją, a poza tym Harry jakoś wątpił, czy zachowali się kiedyś w tak odrażający sposób, jak on. Syriusz – również nie żyje, a poza tym nigdy nie miał poważnej partnerki. Lupin i Tonks... tak, oni mogliby pomóc, również mieli na początku związku problemy, ale oni także odeszli. Hagrid – miał tylko epizod z Madame Maxime, więc raczej nie pomoże.

Harry został zupełnie sam... była tylko jedna osoba, do której mógł się zwrócić. Owszem, opieprzy go, ale w końcu na to zasłużył... a przynajmniej powie mu szczerze, co o tym sądzi. I będzie wiedziała, czy jest jakiś cień szansy, że Ginny kiedyś mu wybaczy.

Nie ma na co czekać. Musi się do niej udać.

Podjął decyzję i wstał z łóżka. Będzie walczył o Ginny, nawet jeśli nie ma szans na powodzenie. Tylko z nią wyobrażał sobie wspólną przyszłość.


	6. Grad sów i pomocna dłoń

_Powiem szczerze, że nie spodziewałam się, że tak dużo osób przeczyta moje wypociny i jest mi niezwykle miło :) Każda recenzja była dla mnie niezwykle cenna! Z każdej postaram się wyciągnąć wnioski. **Dziękuję wszystkim i każdemu z osobna. **_

_1. Dajcie znać, co myślicie o tym rozdziale. _

_2. Namieszać w epilogu czy nie namieszać? Jak wolicie__? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6. Grad sów i pomocna dłoń<strong>

Mimo że Harry spontanicznie podjął decyzję, że wybierze się do jedynej osoby, która spojrzy na sprawę w sposób bezstronny, po zerknięciu na zegarek okazało się, iż na wizytę jest jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie. Była dopiero siódma rano. To oznaczało, że musi zostać w domu przynajmniej do dziewiątej.

Opadł zrezygnowany z powrotem na łóżko. Nie minęło parę sekund, a znowu odezwało się jego ulubione lustro w sypialni państwa Black.

- Ja na twoim miejscu bym się cieszył, pacanie. Rude są fałszywe. Czy to nie była przypadkiem Weasleyówna, z domu tych zdrajców krwi? Ta czarna miała chociaż temperament, oj miała...

Harry wypiął język w stronę lustra. Miał dość tej sypialni. Musi się ruszyć, znaleźć Stworka, ostoję normalności, i posłuchać jego narzekań na temat nadużywania alkoholu i niezgolonej brody.

Po godzinie, obsztorcowany przez Stworka zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, siedział przy stole w kuchni, ogolony i czysty, i pokornie czekał na swoją jajecznicę.

- I panicz znowu pił, co też panicz narobił najlepszego... Stworek nie zatrzymywał tej zdraj... – ugryzł się w język Stworek – to znaczy, Stworek miał na myśli, panny Weasley nie zatrzymywał, bo Stworek nie miał pojęcia, że w sypialni panicza jest jakaś inna czarownica. Skąd Stworek miałby wiedzieć? Nie minęła chwila, Stworek patrzy, panna Weasley wybiega zapłakana z sypialni... a zaraz po niej ta czarna... Stworek nie rozumie, co się dzieje... – mamrotał pod nosem skrzat. – Nawet panicz Regulus nie miał w sypialni dwóch kobiet jednocześnie, nigdy. A on, z całym szacunkiem, był o wiele przystojniejszy niż panicz Harry... I o wiele mądrzejszy, bo wiedział, że jak się umawia z jedną czarownicą, to z drugą w tym samym czasie nie powinien. Panicz powinien się uczyć od szlachetnego rodu Blacków. – zakończył dumnie, po czym postawił przed Harrym talerz z pachnącą jajecznicą.

Harry'emu aż pociekła ślinka na ten widok i postanowił zignorować wywody Stworka. Doceniał troskę skrzata i nie miał do niego pretensji o to, że nie zatrzymał przy wejściu Ginny... w końcu bywała tu dość często, i Stworek wiedział, że jest dla niego kimś ważnym, więc dlaczego miałby to robić?

Przegryzał smętnie jajecznicę, rozmyślając na temat swojej życiowej nieudolności. Co z tego, że był na tyle sławny, żeby mieć każdą czarownicę, o jakiej zamarzy? Przecież chciał tylko Ginny. Tylko co do niej był pewny, że zależy jej na nim bez względu na jego sławę czy pieniądze. Ach, dlaczego uświadomił sobie to tak późno?

Stworek usiadł razem z nim przy stole i nadal patrzył się na niego z wyrzutem swoimi wyłupiastymi oczami. Harry odwrócił wzrok. Popatrzył nonszalancko w stronę kuchennego okna. Ku jego zdziwieniu, na parapecie stały trzy sowy. Pierwszą poznawał – była to jedna z hogwarckich sów. Drugą, o szarawym upierzeniu, widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, a trzecia należała do Hermiony – wiedział, że Krzywołap był o nią dość zazdrosny.

Harry z radością przyjął ten niespodziewany zbieg okoliczności. Naprawdę miał już dość jęczenia Stworka, a dzięki sowom będzie mógł przynajmniej na chwilę zająć skrzata czymś innym.

- Ehm... Stworku... na parapecie stoją trzy sowy, mógłbyś się nimi zająć?

Stworek zeskoczył ze swojego krzesła, obrzucając go jeszcze jednym niemiłym spojrzeniem, po czym podszedł do okna i otworzył je za pomocą magii. Sowy wleciały do środka.

Stworek odwiązał im listy i poczuł się w obowiązku nalać do miseczki wody, żeby ptaki napiły się po podróży, w związku z czym chwilowo przestał prześladować Harry'ego.

- _Accio_ listy! – powiedział Harry, celując różdżką pod stołem w trzy kawałki pergaminu. Listy natychmiast wyrwały się spod sowich nóżek i wpadły mu... no, niestety nie w rękę, ale w jajecznicę.

Harry zaklął brzydko pod nosem. Czy dziś wszystko musiało mu iść źle? Stworek znowu popatrzył się na niego z wyrzutem.

- Państwo Black nigdy nie czuli potrzeby używania takich słów przy śniadaniu... – mruknął pod nosem cicho, lecz dostatecznie wyraźnie, żeby Harry go usłyszał.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i pogrzebał widelcem w jajecznicy. Całe szczęście, były ubrudzone jedynie koperty, więc po wyjęciu listów okazało się, że da się je bez problemów przeczytać. Harry zaczął od listu przyniesionego przez sowę z Hogwartu.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Właśnie żem dostał sowę od Hermiony. Ty wiesz co ona mówi? Ona mówi, że Ginny przyszła do niej z płaczem i zaczęła wieszać na Tobie psy. Coś tam twierdzi, żeś Ty ją z jakąś Krukonką zdradził, cholibka. No to ja piszę do Ciebie, bo to przecież niemożliwe, no nie, Harry? Musiało się coś Hermionie pomylić, przecież ja żem myślał, że niedługo na Waszym weselu z Ginny potańcuję i dzieciaki Wam bawić będę. Odpisz prędko bom się trochę zmartwił. _

_P.S. W Hogwarcie wszystko w porządku. Nowe dzieciaki trochę psocą, ale nie umywa się do tego, co Wyście z Ronem wyprawiali, więc daję radę._

_Czekam na sowę, Harry._

_Hagrid_

Harry'emu jajecznica stanęła w gardle. Nie rozumiał, czemu Hermiona musiała powiedzieć o wszystkim Hagridowi... chociaż, w sumie... i tak by się dowiedział. Przynajmniej nie musi mu tego mówić osobiście. Ale... będzie musiał mu odpisać. Zrobi to później.

Sięgnął więc natychmiast po list od Hermiony. Był ciekaw, czemu ta napisała o wszystkim do Hagrida... jak również trochę się martwił, jaka będzie jej reakcja. Czy zechce wysłuchać jego wersji, czy ujmie się za Ginny? Z nim zaprzyjaźniła się najpierw, to prawda... ale ta kobieca solidarność... Zaraz się o wszystkim przekona. Z drżącym sercem przeczytał list.

_Harry,_

_Właśnie Ginny wypłakuje mi się w ramię. Coś Ty najlepszego narobił? Twierdzi, że zdradziłeś ją z Cho Chang! Ach, Harry, proszę, powiedz mi, że to nieprawda... Sprawdziłam Ginny pod względem najczęściej spotykanych zaklęć zakłócenia rzeczywistości oraz modyfikowania pamięci, a także dałam antidota na eliksiry upojenia, ale wygląda na to, że ona faktycznie... widziała Ciebie w łóżku Z CHO CHANG! _

_Musiałam się oczywiście jeszcze upewnić, rzecz jasna, więc napisałam do Hagrida, żeby się Ciebie zapytał, jak to było dokładnie i co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Wiem dobrze, że nie potrafisz go okłamać. _

_Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Chwilowo pocieszam Ginny i myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli z nią trochę zostanę. Wybacz Harry, ale jeśli to, o czym ona mówi, jest prawdą, to zdecydowanie bardziej potrzebuje mojego towarzystwa niż Ty. _

_Cholera, Harry! Jak mogłeś to zrobić Ginny? A myślałam, że to Ron jest królem kretynów... ale Ty pobiłeś go na głowę, naprawdę. _

_Spotkamy się wieczorem. Lepiej, żebyś do tego czasu wymyślił, jak to odkręcić!_

_(Nadal) Twoja przyjaciółka, choć nieco na Ciebie wkurzona,_

_Hermiona_

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Może nie wszystko stracone? Hermiona na pewno pomoże mu w odzyskaniu Ginny... aby tylko zdołał ją przekonać, że zaistniała sytuacja była jakąś koszmarną pomyłką wynikającą z nadmiernego spożycia wódki. No i z jego rozbudzonej potrzeby... bycia z kobietą. Nie, nie usprawiedliwiał się, ale to nie było fair, że Ginny na każdej kolejnej randce kusiła go coraz bardziej – wyzywającymi strojami, makijażem, pocałunkami – a potem musiał obejść się figą z makiem.

Z zaciekawieniem otworzył ostatni list. Stworek gdzieś zniknął, całe szczęście, więc miał zapewnioną zupełną prywatność.

_Kochany Harry,_

_Wiem, że rozstaliśmy się przed godziną, ale piszę, żeby powiedzieć Ci, że absolutnie rozumiem, dlaczego mnie wyprosiłeś. Jesteś trochę zawstydzony, to zrozumiałe. Jednak muszę Ci powiedzieć, że nie masz ku temu żadnego powodu!_

_Byłeś wspaniały, Harry. Wiem, że zdarzyło się to nieco zbyt szybko... ale, z drugiej strony, zanosiło się na to już od piątej klasy Hogwartu, więc nie byliśmy sobie zupełnie obcy, prawda? Dlatego nie myśl o mnie jak o jakiejś kobiecie lekkich obyczajów, kochany. Po prostu dałam się ponieść chwili i w zupełności tego nie żałuję._

_Czekam, aż zaprosisz mnie na małą powtórkę z rozrywki... nie mogę się tego doczekać, szczerze mówiąc, mój Ty ogierze._

_Całuję w usta i nie tylko,_

_Cho_

Harry jęknął głośno. Tylko tego mu brakowało do pełni szczęścia. Miał nadzieję, że Cho nie wpadnie w jakiś miłosny amok i nie będzie go ścigała. Chyba jednak zbyt delikatnie kazał jej się rano wynosić.

Napisał szybko dwa listy, zerkając co chwila na zegarek (do dziewiątej pozostało zaledwie parę minut). W pierwszym, do Hagrida, nabazgrał, że owszem, zdarzyło mu się wejść w bliższe relacje interpersonalne z Cho, ale był pijany, bardzo tego żałuje i postara się to odkręcić. Wiedział, że półolbrzym i tak będzie bardzo rozczarowany jego postępowaniem, ale po prostu nie potrafił mu skłamać... co dobrze przewidziała Hermiona.

Do Hermiony nie pisał, wiedział, że dowie się od Hagrida, czego trzeba. Zostało mu tylko jakoś spławić Cho. Dość zdecydowanie, żeby zrozumiała, że między nimi nie ma co liczyć na coś więcej, ale na tyle delikatnie, żeby nie straciła wiary w siebie i w swoją kobiecą godność. Po pięciu minutach drapania się po głowie wymyślił, jak mu się wydawało, odpowiednią wersję. Zapakował listy w koperty i poprosił Stworka o wysłanie sów, po czym narzucił na siebie płaszcz, złapał różdżkę i wypadł przed dom. Deportował się przed wejście do Ministerstwa Magii.

Cała ta procedura z budką telefoniczną i sprawdzaniem różdżek chyba nigdy nie denerwowała go bardziej, niż teraz, kiedy zależało mu na czasie. Z wielką ulgą przyjął w końcu chłodny kobiecy głos, który oznajmił:

- _Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, z Urzędem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, Kwaterą Główną Aurorów i Służbami Administracyjnymi Wizengamotu_.

Wparował do Biura Aurorów. Kiwnął głową w stronę Dawlisha, Proudfoota oraz Sammurabiego, którzy zajmowali się teraz projektem magicznych ulepszeń w Azkabanie i właśnie ślęczeli nad jakąś skomplikowanie wyglądającą makietą. Miał z nimi zajęcia podczas szkoleń, więc doskonale się znali.

- Cześć, chłopaki. Wróciła Aurelia? – zapytał, nie tracąc czasu na niepotrzebne wstępy.

Dawlish podniósł głowę znad makiety Azkabanu.

- Tak, siedzi razem z Hubertem w jego gabinecie. Muszą skończyć raport z misji.

Harry podziękował kolejnym skinieniem głowy. Stanął przed drzwiami do gabinetu Huberta Macmilliana, aurora ze specjalizacją w Legilimencji i Kamuflażu. Chyba tylko Kingsley był od niego lepszy w Legilimencji. Aurelia stała na równym poziomie, ale w końcu, była od niego dwadzieścia lat młodsza, więc miała do tego zupełne prawo.

Nasłuchiwał chwilę przed drzwiami. Już miał zapukać, ale nagle usłyszał zbliżające się do niego z drugiej strony drzwi kroki. Zastukały kobiece szpilki, usłyszał krótkie „Na razie, Hubercie", i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Aurelią. Z jego partnerką. Najważniejszą dla niego osobą, oprócz Ginny, Rona i Hermiony.

Pociągła, blada twarz Aurelii rozświetliła się zdziwieniem. Jej czarne, lekko kręcone włosy opadały delikatnie na szczupłe ramiona, a ciemnozielone oczy błysnęły wesoło. Miała wąskie usta i lekko zakrzywiony nos, ale pasowało to do niej. Nie była piękna, o nie. Jego partnerka, Aurelia Jakubowska, nie była typową pięknością, ale miała w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że nie można było oderwać od niej wzroku. Może to ta wypisana na twarzy powaga, zupełnie nie pasująca do jej dziewiętnastu lat? A może to, że jeśli chciała, jej twarz była równie nieprzenikniona, jak twarz mugolskiego pokerzysty? A może to te hipnotyzujące, ciemnozielone oczy? Harry machinalnie przypomniał sobie, kiedy zobaczył po raz pierwszy te oczy wpatrujące się w niego z tak bliska...

* * *

><p>- Dziś – zagrzmiał Kingsley – zostaniecie przydzieleni do swoich partnerów. Ministerstwo Magii uznało, że działanie w parach zwiększy skuteczność aurorów, pozwoli na ich większe bezpieczeństwo, koordynację akcji i wzajemne uzupełnianie się w magicznych umiejętnościach. Nie ukrywam, że pomysł ten jest wzorowany na mugolskiej policji, gdzie do każdej sprawy jest przydzielany pałecjant prowadzący i pałecjant mu podporządkowany.<p>

- Policjant – mruknął Ron, stojący obok Harry'ego w sali szkoleniowej aurorów w Ministerstwie Magii. – Nawet mój ojciec nauczył się już tego słowa... Cholera, nie mogą po prostu dać nam się samym przydzielić? Byłbym z tobą w parze... przecież tak było od zawsze...

Kingsley, jakby usłyszał pomruk Rona, odwrócił się nagle w ich kierunku.

- Chcę wam powiedzieć, drodzy rekruci – ciągnął dalej – że u nas tak nie będzie. Wasz partner będzie zajmował zupełnie równorzędne stanowisko. Będzie towarzyszył wam w większości waszych ćwiczeń i szkoleń, a później, kiedy zdacie egzamin, w trakcie niemal KAŻDEJ waszej misji. Wasz partner musi wiedzieć o wasz WSZYSTKO. Musi znać KAŻDĄ WASZĄ SŁABĄ I MOCNĄ STRONĘ. Musicie z nim działać niemalże automatycznie, to ma być prawie jak telepatyczna więź. We dwójkę będziecie stanowić większe zagrożenie dla czarnoksiężników, niż każdy z was osobna. Będziecie w stanie zginąć za swojego partnera. MUSICIE prędzej zginąć, niż go zdradzić. Przy czym, bardzo ważne... będą uzupełniać się jedynie wasze umysły i magiczne zdolności, nie wasze ciała i nie wasze serca. Nie gwarantuję nawet, że będziecie się lubić, ale tak czy siak... będziecie ze sobą nieodwracalnie związani. Oczywiście nadal możecie zakładać rodziny, mimo posiadania partnera aurora.

Harry zainteresowany patrzył się na Kingsleya. Był bardzo ciekaw, w jaki sposób odbędzie się dobieranie partnerów.

- Jedno nie będzie mogło istnieć bez drugiego. Będziecie stanowić dwie przeciwstawne, aczkolwiek uzupełniające się siły. Yin i Yang. Część Yin znajduje się w Yang, a część Yang w Yin... Razem te siły będą stanowić barierę, jakiej nie przeniknie żaden naśladowca Voldemorta. Na Merlina, nawet sam Voldemort miałby trudności, on nigdy nie odnalazł swojej Yang. Rudolfie, wnieś Winale.

Przez salę przebiegł pomruk zdenerwowanych rekrutów. Co to jest Winale?

- Obserwowaliśmy was przez pół roku – ciągnął nadal Kingsley. – Nasze myśli, odczucia i spostrzeżenia przelewaliśmy do Winale, które jest niczym innym, jak chińskim naczynkiem, które zapamiętuje wspomnienia, niczym myślodsiewnia. Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do myślodsiewni, Winale potrafi je zanalizować, a nie tylko biernie odtworzyć. Winale zna was lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny; lepiej, niż wy sami. Wy również, nawet, jeśli nie jesteście tego świadomi, skopiowaliście swoje myśli, przeczucia, talenty i predyspozycje do Winale. Odbywało się to podczas snu, gdy byliście zbyt zmęczeni całodziennymi zajęciami, żeby odczuć, że coś wysysa z was kawałek waszej świadomości.

Harry zdumiony uniósł brwi. Nigdy nie słyszał o Winale. To niepozorne naczynko musiało posiadać ogromną moc magiczną...

- Dziś Winale jest gotowe ogłosić, kto będzie waszym partnerem. Dziś Winale stwierdzi, którzy z was stanowią doskonałe Yin i Yang. – zagrzmiał Kingsley, doskonale świadom, że oczy wszystkich pięćdziesięciu rekrutów są zwrócone w jego kierunku. – _Astoria Manale_! – zawył nagle, celując różdżką w małe naczynko.

Ron, stojący obok Harry'ego, lekko pisnął, kiedy z jego piersi wystrzeliło nagle czarne światło. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany po sali. Harry zauważył, że podobne, aczkolwiek białe, światło, dobiega z grupki osób, które stoją po przeciwległej stronie sali.

- Kto zauważył światło? – zapytał Kingsley. – Wyjdźcie na środek sali!

Ron niepewnie wystąpił z szeregu. Z naprzeciwka zbliżyła się do niego dziewczyna o włosach koloru słomiany blond i o piegowatej twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się do Rona nieśmiało.

- Ronaldzie Weasley – powiedział uroczyście Kingsley – Jackie Hernandez, od dziś będziecie partnerami. Pomagajcie sobie wzajemnie i szlifujcie swoje talenty. Jesteście od dziś Yin i Yang – zakończył, a czarne światło bijące z piersi Rona połączyło się z białym strumieniem od blondwłosej dziewczyny.

Ron zdziwiony zamrugał. Odwrócił się zdenerwowany w stronę Harry'ego. Harry uniósł kciuk, sygnalizując, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Idźcie na kawę – powiedział do nich Kingsley. Ron i Jackie spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby postradał zmysły. – Nie, mówię serio, to rozkaz. Szeregowy Weasley, szeregowa Hernandez, idźcie na kawę i porozmawiajcie. Musicie się naprawdę dobrze poznać...

Ron wyszczerzył zęby do Jackie. Wyszli razem z sali. Harry poczuł skurcz serca. Wiedział, że to mało prawdopodobne, że zostanie przydzielony razem z Ronem... ale mimo wszystko oznaczało to, że od tej pory na szkoleniach będą spędzali ze sobą o wiele mniej czasu.

Ceremonia przebiegała następnie w bliźniaczy sposób. Kingsley wypowiadał zaklęcie, pojawiał się czarny i biały strumień światła, po czym po słowach „Jesteście od dziś Yin i Yang" rekruci po prostu wychodzili na kawę. Harry przyglądał się, jak Romilda Vane zostaje przydzielona do Gregory'ego Buicka, a Colin Ferry do jakiejś dziewczyny o pochodzeniu prawdopodobnie arabskim. Zauważył, że większość par składała się z mężczyzny i kobiety. Doszedł do wniosku, że być może Yin i Yang oznaczają również dwie przeciwstawne płcie i postanowił zapytać o to wszechwiedzącą Hermionę przy najbliższym spotkaniu.

W końcu doczekał się. Także z jego piersi wystrzeliło czarne światło. Podszedł na środek sali, bez czekania na ponaglenie ze strony Kingsleya. Był niezmiernie ciekaw, kto zostanie jego partnerem...

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego. Miała ciemnozielone oczy, o ton lub dwa ciemniejsze od Harry'ego, i bladą, podłużną twarz. Harry kojarzył ją ze szkoleń, była niezwykle inteligentna... i bardzo utalentowana w oklumencji, ale słaba w zaklęciach z obrony przed czarną magią, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Cóż, wygląda na to, że Winale wiedziało jednak, co robi. Z pewnością będą doskonale się uzupełniać.

- Harry Potterze – rzekł uroczyście Kingsley – Aurelio Jakubowska, jesteście od dziś Yin i Yang.

Czarne i białe światło połączyło się, a Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze, zerkając w te ciemnozielone oczy.

* * *

><p>- Harry... Harry! – ktoś do niego krzyczał. Harry z trudem wyzwolił się ze wspomnień i spojrzał ponownie w ciemnozielone oczy Aurelii. – Co ty tutaj robisz? Przecież masz wolne. To tylko ja, jako najlepsza z legilimencji, musiałam zapieprzać na Syberię, żeby zająć się jakimiś popaprańcami. Wy sobie mogliście odpoczywać w Tanzanii – prychnęła.<p>

- Tak... uwierz mi, to z pewnością był odpoczynek – żachnął się Harry. – Sama wiesz, jak jest na szkoleniach. Udało się załatwić tych czarnoksiężników?

- Udało się – westchnęła Aurelia. – Pożałują, że kiedykolwiek zechcieli zajmować się mugolskimi dziećmi... w taki sposób – dodała na pozór spokojnie, chociaż Harry znał ją już na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że w środku gotowała się ze wściekłości.

- A jak... jak z tą drugą sprawą? – zapytał nieśmiało Harry. Wiedział, że Aurelia zamierzała wykorzystać przerwę w szkoleniach nie tylko na zajmowanie się „popaprańcami" na Syberii. Chciała również odwiedzić matkę w Polsce i dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat swojego ojca, którego nie znała. Jej matka była mugolką i kiedyś, w młodości, popełniła błąd, spędzając noc razem z przypadkowym młodzieńcem, który pojawił się na Balu Sylwestrowym na Łysej Górze, gdzie mieszkała Pola Jakubowska. Do tej pory Pola nie chciała nic powiedzieć na temat tego mężczyzny. Zawsze zmieniała temat, ilekroć Aurelia chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć. Jego partnerka podejrzewała, że jej ojciec był czarodziejem i Brytyjczykiem, ale nie miała stuprocentowej pewności. Po rozmowie z Harrym postanowiła łyknąć Felix Felicis, zainspirowana faktem, że Harry kiedyś w taki sposób wyciągnął od starego nauczyciela potrzebne mu wówczas wspomnienie.

- Dowiedziałam się, kim był mój ojciec – powiedziała krótko z kamienną twarzą Aurelia.

Harry spojrzał w jej ciemnozielone oczy, próbując coś z nich wyczytać... jednak nie na darmo Aurelia była mistrzynią oklumencji.

- Nie próbuj tego, Harry – dodała z rozbawieniem. – Powiem ci, ale nie tutaj. Skoczmy na kawę. Czuję, że ty też masz mi coś do powiedzenia.

- Tak, mam... Aurelio, spieprzyłem sprawę. Zdradziłem Ginny...

Aurelia zwróciła na niego swoje ciemnozielone oczy.

- Widzę, że twoja sprawa jest ważniejsza niż moja – powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem. – Do pubu pod Zieloną Gęsią?

- Do pubu pod Zieloną Gęsią. – zgodził się Harry. Wiedział, że rozmowa z Aurelią mu pomoże. Ufał jej bardziej niż samemu sobie.


	7. To tylko zemsta i papierosy

_Dziękuję za recenzje Rubilaxowi96, T.E.D.S. oraz Dagulcowi - jesteście wspaniali! Dziś trochę krócej niż zazwyczaj, brak wolnego czasu na pisanie._

_Uwagi, wskazówki i komentarze jak zawsze bardzo mile widziane. _

_W tym rozdziale pojawia się trochę przekleństw, ale nie jest to w moim mniemaniu powód, żeby zmienić rating. Miłego czytania!_

* * *

><p><strong>7. To tylko zemsta i papierosy<strong>

Harry i Aurelia aportowali się do swojego ulubionego mugolskiego zakątka w Londynie – pubu pod Zieloną Gęsią. To tam, w dniu, w którym Kingsley ogłosił, że będą partnerami, spędzili większość wieczoru razem z pozostałymi rekrutami, zajmując praktycznie cały pub i zalewając się w trupa. Można więc stwierdzić, że Harry miał z tym miejscem miłe wspomnienia – polubił miękkie, stare kanapy, przytłumione światło i oddzielne boksy, które zapewniały dość prywatności, żeby w spokoju rozprawiać o czarodziejskich sprawach, nie wywołując nadmiernego zainteresowania mugoli. No i lubił wpadać tam czasem z Aurelią i rozmawiać o różnych sprawach, dotyczących nie tylko pracy.

Aurelia przywitała się z barmanem jak ze starym kumplem i skierowała się w stronę ich ulubionego miejsca, gdzie stała jedna, rozłożysta kanapa oraz wygodny fotel, oprószone ciepłym światłem stojącej lampy. Mimo że był biały dzień, w pubie, jak zawsze, panował półmrok. Ceglaste ściany skrzyły się czerwienią, a Harry ze wzruszeniem opadł na swój ulubiony fotel.

Aurelia zajęła swoje zwykłe miejsce na kanapie i ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego wyjęła z kieszeni papierosy. Znał ją już na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie jest dobry znak. Ostatnio zapaliła, kiedy wybrali się na imprezę z pozostałymi rekrutami i spili się tak niemiłosiernie, że zaczęli śpiewać w mugolskim karaoke. To było chyba... z pół roku temu? Skoro teraz paliła, coś musiało być na rzeczy...

- Palisz? – mruknęła Aurelia, zaciągając się dymem i podając mu paczkę z papierosami.

- Wiesz, że nie lubię tego mugolskiego świństwa – rzekł Harry. Po chwili jednak wyciągnął rękę po paczkę. Rozstał się z Ginny, jeden papieros raczej mu nie zaszkodzi. – Albo daj. Ale nie umiem tego palić.

- To nietrudne – powiedziała Aurelia, po czym rozejrzała się wokoło i zobaczyła, że w pubie jest dość pusto, więc wyciągnęła różdżkę i podała mu już zapalonego papierosa. – Musisz po prostu wdychać dym. Albo i nie musisz – dodała, kiedy Harry po jej instrukcji zaniósł się nieopanowanym atakiem kaszlu. – Dobra, do rzeczy, Potter. Co znowu spierdoliłeś?

Harry, ciągle kaszląc, wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Już zdążył zapomnieć przez ten miesiąc w Tanzanii, jak niewyparzony język miała Aurelia.

Tymczasem zjawił się barman, niejaki Hubert. Z szerokim uśmiechem zapytał, co sobie życzą.

- Dwa piwa poprosimy – dmuchnęła dymem Aurelia.

- Eee... – zawahał się Harry. – Ostatnio za dużo piję. A poza tym, czy nie jest trochę za wcześnie?

- Dwa piwa, dziękujemy – powtórzyła Aurelia, uśmiechając się promiennie do barmana. Któż mógłby odmówić spojrzeniu jej zielonych oczu?

Harry spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

- No co? Na trzeźwo nie dam rady słuchać o tobie nago – żachnęła się Aurelia.

Barman zjawił się niespodziewanie szybko, jak na mugola. Harry pociągnął łyk piwa i zastanowił się, od czego zacząć. O tym, że on i Ginny byli raczej niezwykłą parą, biorąc pod uwagę ich brak relacji intymno-łóżkowych, Aurelia już wiedziała. O jego rosnącej frustracji z tego powodu również. Nie powiedział jej tego, ale była wystarczająco inteligentna, żeby się domyślić. Pozostawało więc tylko wtajemniczyć ją w sprawę z Cho i wizytę Ginny rano na Grimmauld Place.

Po wypiciu swojego piwa i wypaleniu jeszcze dwóch fajek jakoś przez to przebrnął, niemiłosiernie czerwieniąc się i słuchając uwag Aurelii w stylu „Ty baranie" albo „Gdyby przyznawali nagrody za głupotę, zająłbyś pierwsze miejsce".

- Powiem tak – powiedziała Aurelia, odgarniając z ramienia długie włosy i zamawiając następne piwo. – Zjebałeś. Ale to pewnie wiesz. Czego nie wiesz, to fakt, że Ginny, nawet jeśli nadal cię kocha, kompletnie straciła do ciebie zaufanie. I niełatwo będzie je odzyskać. Teraz jest zraniona, wściekła i biorąc pod uwagę to, że pochodzi z rodziny Weasleyów, pewnie planuje jakąś okrutną zemstę. Co więc musimy zrobić? – zadała pytanie Aurelia, a Harry poczuł wdzięczność, że zadała pytanie w formie wskazującej na to, że nie zostawi go samego z tym problemem. – Musimy dowiedzieć się, co planuje Ginny. Znając życie, będzie próbowała się odegrać. Jakie ruda ma plany na najbliższy tydzień?

- Wybiera się na bal charytatywny, jako reprezentantka Harpii. Mieliśmy tam pójść razem... to bal mający na celu zgromadzenie funduszy na budowę sieci przedszkoli magiczno-mugolskich przez Hermionę. Sama wiesz, że Ministerstwo jest za tym pomysłem, ale knutem nie sypnie – ciągle mamy deficyt po wojnie.

- Okej, więc zrobimy tak... ale poczekaj chwilę, jeszcze jedno pytanie. Szczerze. Kochasz Ginny?

- Aurelio, nie wygłupiaj się. Przecież wiesz, że tak. Nie umiem jej tylko tego okazać...

- I chcesz się jej oświadczyć?

Harry zastanowił się. Tego trochę się bał, to prawda... ale w końcu, który mężczyzna jest na to do końca gotowy? Tylko z Ginny chciał spędzić swoje życie, tego był pewien. No a chyba to oznaczało, że...

- Tak – westchnął ciężko. Oby tylko Ginny teraz go znowu zechciała...

- Dobra, no to zrobimy tak... – zaczęła Aurelia, pochylając się nad swoim kuflem z piwem i z namysłem wpatrując się w niego ciemnozielonymi oczami.

Po upływie pół godziny i po kolejnym piwie plan był już ustalony. Harry musiał przyznać, że dobrze zrobił, zwracając się z problemem do Aurelii. Jednak kobieta lepiej potrafi się wczuć w psychikę innej zdradzonej kobiety... Dzięki temu planowi, będzie miał przynajmniej jakieś szanse powodzenia. Nieduże, ale zawsze. Wszystko opierało się na kluczowym założeniu, że Ginny, mimo że zraniona i wściekła, nadal go kocha. Jeśli to założenie było nieprawdziwe... Harry wolał nawet nie myśleć, co by było, bo na samą wizję przyszłości bez Ginny doznał nagłego skurczu serca.

- Aurelio, jesteś wielka! – wykrzyknął Harry, całując siarczyście partnerkę w oba policzki. – Ale teraz powiedz mi, czego dowiedziałaś się o ojcu. Felix Felicis zadziałało?

- Zadziałało, i to nieźle – uśmiechnęła się Aurelia. – Po pierwsze, poszłam do matki i wytłumaczyłam jej, że o wiele lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwoli mi zabrać całe wspomnienie – no, może za wyjątkiem samej sceny „łóżkowej" – niż opowieść o tym sylwestrze. Wtedy dokładnie będę wiedzieć, jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna. I wiesz, co się okazało? Że na tym balu w Łysej Górze było mnóstwo czarodziejów... Jakiś zlot, czy co, sama nie wiem... mama oczywiście nie miała o tym pojęcia, ale ja rozglądając się po sali od razu to zauważyłam. Mama została zatrudniona jedynie do sprzątania i donoszenia posiłków. Wiesz, to był okres komuny w Polsce, jedzenie było limitowane, na kartki, jak ci już opowiadałam, więc mama pomyślała, że zawsze dostanie trochę resztek po imprezie, i z chęcią podjęła się dodatkowej roboty. Z tego, co widziałam, wyglądało to tak, jakby jeden z mężczyzn próbował ją oczarować, bo poczuł się zainteresowany jej wyglądem, trochę wypił... Moja mama była piękna, nie to, co ja – zaśmiała się Aurelia, a Harry w duchu się z tym nie zgodził. To fakt, Aurelia nie była klasyczną pięknością, ale miała w sobie coś przyciągającego wzrok. Te piękne włosy i hipnotyzujące spojrzenie... – Dowiedziałam się więc, jak wyglądał, i jak do niego mówili towarzysze. I nie uwierzysz Harry... trochę boję ci się o tym mówić... sama jestem zdziwiona, kto to był... – zaplątała się Aurelia. Przerwał jej pisk dobiegający z jej płaszcza. Harry zerknął do swojej kieszeni i wyjął zegarek, którego używali do komunikowania się z aurorami z Ministerstwa. Jego też piszczał, a tarcza świeciła się na czerwono, pokazując komunikat: CZERWONY ALARM. APORTUJ SIĘ DO MINISTERSTWA.

- Kurwa, nie teraz – jęknął Harry. Byli już po dwóch piwach, a muszą stawić się w Ministerstwie. Aurorzy potrzebowali pomocy rekrutów – najwidoczniej działo się coś niedobrego. W Ministerstwie chyba za bardzo wzięli sobie do serca hasło przewodnie Moody'ego „STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!", i często nękali ich nawet w wolnym czasie alarmami, z których część była tylko treningami, mającymi na celu sprawdzić, jak szybko wszyscy kandydaci na aurorów zjawią się w Ministerstwie w przypadku zagrożenia. Czerwony alarm oznaczał jednak poważniejszą sprawę. Harry i Aurelia dopiero raz w nim uczestniczyli. Skończyło się to regularną walką z pozostałymi na wolności śmierciożercami, najwierniejszymi poplecznikami Voldemorta, którzy nie chcieli odpuścić – woleli umrzeć, zamiast się poddać. Wielu rekrutów odniosło w walce poważne obrażenia. Dwoje zrezygnowało, kiedy zobaczyło, z czym czasem przychodzi się zmierzyć w tej pracy. Teraz sprawa musiała być równie poważna.

Aurelia wyjęła z płaszcza dwie pastylki.

- Masz, łyknij. To na natychmiastowe wytrzeźwienie – oznajmiła rzeczowo, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego, wyszła z pubu, pociągając go za sobą. Nie mieli czasu do stracenia. Historia o jej ojcu będzie musiała poczekać.

Barman ze zdziwieniem odprowadził wzrokiem dwójkę stałych bywalców w dziwnych płaszczach, do których wizyt zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Byli dość podobni do siebie - zastanawiał się, czy nie są przypadkiem rodzeństwem. Teraz czarnowłosa dziewczyna ciągnęła za sobą chłopaka w okularach, który przełykał jakąś pastylkę. No proszę, co to się wyprawia... oby to jakieś narkotyki nie były...

- Pięćdziesiąt funtów starczy? – przypomniał sobie okularnik, wracając się i rzucając mu na stół plik banknotów. To było o wiele za dużo, jak na 4 piwa, ale zanim barman zdążył wydać im resztę, zniknęli za drzwiami baru. Wyszedł i rozejrzał się po ulicy. Nie było ich. Jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Co za dziwni ludzie, ta dziewczyna i ten chłopak...

Kręcąc głową, barman z pubu pod Zieloną Gęsią wrócił za swoją ladę.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny<strong>

Ginevra wyszła w końcu od Hermiony, wytarła ostatnie łzy i usiłując zachować twarde spojrzenie, wybrała się do Nory. Epoka rozpaczania już minęła. Nigdy już nie pozwoli sobie na to, żeby płakać po Harrym. Nigdy.

- Skurwysyn – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, aportując się pod drzwiami mieszkania Hermiony. Wracała do Nory, gdzie będzie musiała udawać przed wszystkimi, jakby nic się nie stało. Po prostu wspaniale. Serce wyło jej z bólu i czuła się tak upokorzona, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a musi pójść i odgrywać przed rodzicami grzeczną dziewczynkę, bo przecież „Harry to prawie członek rodziny, córeczko". No tak, ciekawie jak to teraz będzie wyglądało. Harry wpada do Nory... i co? Nie patrzeć na niego? Udawać, że nic się nie stało? A może ten zdrajca sam wpadnie na to, że najprzyzwoiciej z jego strony będzie, jeśli zerwie kontakty z całą rodziną i pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek zadarł z Weasleyami?

Ginny czuła przemożną potrzebę, żeby wydusić z siebie, patrząc prosto w ciepłe oczy matki, co zrobił ten jej bohater, Harry Potter. Okazało się, że w niczym nie był lepszy od pierwszego lepszego chłopca z ulicy. Ba, nie był w niczym lepszy od Toma Riddle'a, który opanował jej duszę i ciało, kiedy miała jedenaście lat... tak samo jak on, podstępem zdobył jej zaufanie, żeby potem wykorzystać je do własnych celów, a następnie podeptać. Zniszczyć. Zostawić w duszy nieodwracalną pustkę...

- Tak, mamo. Byłam u Hermiony. Dobrze, mamo. – odpowiadała monosylabami Ginny, patrząc w zatroskane oczy matki. Nie miała siły przyznawać się dziś, że nastąpiło rozstanie. Nie chciała ujrzeć rozczarowania w jej brązowych oczach. W końcu ona, tak jak chyba każdy w tej rodzinie, liczyła na to, że kiedyś pobiorą się z Harrym, Chłopcem-Który-Zdradził, i że stanie się on naprawdę członkiem tej rodziny. No cóż, mamusiu. Nic z tego.

W końcu wykręciła się jakoś od towarzystwa rodziców i pognała na górę schodami do swojego pokoju.

Spojrzała w lustro. Zobaczyła podpuchnięte od płaczu oczy – nic dziwnego, że mama się o nią martwiła – rozwiane włosy, i smutne, lecz twarde spojrzenie. _Do cholery, nie na darmo nazywam się Ginevra WEASLEY_, pomyślała ruda. _Jeszcze pożałuje_... _pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek obejrzał się za jakąś chudą Azjatką. _

Na rodzinę nie mogła liczyć, w końcu bycie Gryfonką zobowiązuje. Nie może pozbawiać Rona najlepszego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli ten przyjaciel okazał się ostatnim skurwysynem. Zrobi to sama. Najlepiej, jak potrafi.

Tak, powiedziała do siebie Ginny, uśmiechając się i bawiąc włosami. Włoży najlepszą sukienkę i seksowne szpilki. Zrobi staranny makijaż, podkreślający jej piękne oczy i bladą cerę. Ten zdrajca zobaczy, co stracił. Zobaczy na balu charytatywnym.

_Kogo najbardziej nienawidzi Harry?_, zastanowiła się Ginny, bawiąc się kosmykiem rudych włosów i wyginając ponętnie pełne wargi. Zobaczenie jej z kim sprawiłoby mu największy ból? Taki ból, jakiego ona doznała, widząc tę... _szmatę_... w jego łóżku?

No tak, oczywiście poderwanie go spowoduje pewne problemy, ale w końcu tu chodzi o zemstę. Konflikty między ich rodzinami nie mogą być przeszkodą. Ginny była świadoma swojej urody. Wiedziała, jak ją wykorzystywać. Jeśli zechce, każdy mężczyzna będzie należał do niej.

Nawet Draco Malfoy.


	8. Córka mistrza

_Dziękuję za komentarze, wywołują uśmiech na mojej twarzy, aż chce się dalej pisać, tworzyć, w miarę możliwości zaskakiwać!_

_**Do anonimowy**: mój Harry nie jest idealny, jak widać, ma swoje wady i zalety. Uważam osobiście, że Rowling za bardzo wyidealizowała tę postać, dlatego ja go namiętnie ściągam z piedestału :D Cieszę się, że podoba się postać Aurelii - w tym rozdziale będzie jej więcej. Nie zamierzałam używać żadnych aluzji literackich, chyba nie jestem wystarczająco wyrafinowaną autorką fanfiction... ale może z czasem się rozwinę. Na razie i tak jestem dumna, że ciągnę to opowiadanie, chyba w życiu nie napisałam czegoś tak długiego ;)_

_**Do Rubilax**: czy plan Ginny wypali? Hm, tego nie mogę powiedzieć... ale będzie się sporo działo na balu, o tym mogę Cię zapewnić. Niestety to jeszcze nie ten rozdział ;)_

_**Do Bellatrix**: Najlepsza rzecz, jaką może usłyszeć początkująca autorka! Serdecznie dziękuję! Nie zaczerwieniłam się tak od czasu, kiedy Madame Pomfrey powiedziała, że podobają jej się moje nowe nauszniki :D_

_Zachciało mi się napisać rozdział nieco mniej odpowiadający tytułowi opowiadania - tutaj żadnych miłosnych rozterek nie będzie ;) A co będzie? Dowiecie się, jeśli przeczytacie. Nie jestem jednak z niego zadowolona do końca... więc wytykać błędy, czepiać się i nie szczędzić słów krytyki ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8. Córka mistrza<strong>

Harry poczuł znajome wirowanie, kiedy razem z Aurelią obracał się w powietrzu, skupiając się na celu podróży: wejściu do Ministerstwa Magii. Wszystkie myśli o Ginny wyparowały mu z głowy, jak zawsze, kiedy trzeba było skupić się na pracy aurora. W tej pracy, bardziej niż w jakiejkolwiek innej, liczyła się przytomność umysłu, skupienie i ostrożność; dopiero w trakcie aurorskiego treningu Harry nauczył się panować nad swoimi emocjami, tutaj to było konieczne. Noszenie serca na dłoni jeszcze nigdy nie pomogło w schwytaniu żadnego czarnoksiężnika. Zatrzymali się przed budką telefoniczną i Aurelia bez żadnego słowa wykręciła numer. Jej oczy również były poważne, skupione; ręką dotykała różdżki w kieszeni.

Znaleźli się w holu wejściowym... i od razu poczuli, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrzebowali słów, porozumieli się spojrzeniem i bez namysłu wyciągnęli różdżki. Był poniedziałek, a Ministerstwo wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż jeszcze parę godzin temu. W przestronnym holu panowała złowieszcza cisza, nie było zupełnie nikogo, nawet urzędnika sprawdzającego różdżki. Harry słyszał jedynie stukanie obcasów Aurelii. Wiecznie jej mówił, że nie powinna nosić szpilek do pracy, ale Aurelia była chyba jeszcze bardziej uparta niż on i zapierała się, że podkreślają one jej kobiecość. W tej chwili jednak, wśród panującej na korytarzach pustki, stukot obcasów brzmiał niezwykle złowieszczo.

W końcu znaleźli się przed wejściem do Biura Aurorów i wymienili spojrzenia. Harry lekko uniósł brew i wysunął się naprzód. Jak zawsze w trakcie treningów, on zawsze przyjmował pozycję atakującą; jako lepszy z zaklęć ofensywnych niż Aurelia. Aurelia, bardzo uzdolniona w zaklęciach tarczy, chroniła jego tyły. Miała też jedną, szczególną umiejętność – nikt lepiej od niej nie potrafił posługiwać się nożem. Harry odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał, że jego partnerka właśnie położyła drugą dłoń na udzie, tam, gdzie miała przewieszoną przepaskę z bronią.

Wstrzymując oddech, wkroczył do środka... i natychmiast musiał zrobić unik, pociągając Aurelię za sobą.

- Drętwota! – wykrzyknął do napastnika, który okazał się być siwowłosym czarodziejem do czterdziestce. Miał zimne, czerwone oczy i nosił coś, co wyglądało na mugolski fartuch laboratoryjny.

Mężczyzna z łatwością uniknął zaklęcia i Harry z przerażeniem zauważył, że napastnik nie był sam. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się przynajmniej trzech mężczyzn, z których dwójka była uzbrojona w różdżkę. Harry i Aurelia, bez żadnego słowa, uskoczyli za kolumnę.

_Znam ich_, napłynął do niego w umyśle głos Aurelii. Jeśli tylko obydwoje otworzyli się na połączenie, mogli bez problemu komunikować się za pomocą myśli – bardzo przydatna umiejętność, która cechowała wszystkie pary Yin i Yang. _To rosyjscy czarnoksiężnicy... to oni wykonywali te eksperymenty na mugolskich dzieciach..._

_Musimy połączyć magię_, odpowiedział jej w myślach Harry. _To nasza jedyna szansa. Mają przewagę_.

- Nie chowajcie się, kotki! – wrzasnął siwowłosy mężczyzna. Faktycznie, w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było rosyjski akcent. – Myśleliście, że wyślecie jakąś dwójkę legilimentów i natychmiast zaprzestaniemy naszej pracy? Myśleliście, że nie mamy żadnego wsparcia, głupcy? Że nikt nas nie odnajdzie i nie przełamie zaklęcia niepamięci? To szeroko zakrojona operacja, dzięki niej będziemy bogaci, cały świat się zmieni, a to wszystko dzięki NAM! Myśleliście, że powstrzymacie nas głupim _Obliviate_?

Pozostali mężczyźni roześmieli się zimno. Harry westchnął cicho. _Ci mężczyźni są szaleni_...

_Musimy odwrócić ich uwagę_... napłynął ku niemu głos Aurelii. Harry wiedział, co dziewczyna zamierza zrobić i nie zamierzał jej powstrzymywać.

- Jakim cudem w Ministerstwie nikogo nie ma? – zapytała głośno Aurelia, nie wychylając się zza kolumny.

- Dywersja, ty głupia dziewczyno... słyszeliście tutaj w ogóle o czymś takim? – syknął siwowłosy. – W tej chwili większość Ministerstwa jest w Hogwarcie na konferencji... a przynajmniej myślą, że ta konferencja się odbędzie. – roześmiał się głośno czarodziej. - Dwudziestu aurorów zostało wezwanych, żeby ochraniać wysokich rangą urzędników.

- Co się stało z Kingsleyem? – podjął grę Harry. Muszą dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, żeby później nikomu nie stała się przypadkiem krzywda...

- Kingsley, Kingsley – westchnął ciężko mężczyzna. – Pan Kingsley chyba nie czuje się najlepiej w tej chwili... dostał kilkoma naprawdę okropnymi klątwami... teraz odpoczywa w swoim gabinecie. – powiedział z udawanym ubolewaniem.

Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Teraz zostali skazani jedynie na siebie... ale gdzie są pozostali kandydaci? Czy to możliwe, żeby Kingsley zdołał wezwać tylko ich dwoje?

_Oczywiście, że możliwe_, żachnęła się w jego myślach Aurelia. _Nie ukrywajmy, jesteśmy najlepsi wśród rekrutów, to oczywiste, że nas wezwał w pierwszej kolejności. Być może pozostałych już nie zdążył..._

Harry postanowił dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej – mężczyźni najwidoczniej nie palili się do ataku, byli przekonani o swojej przewadze i nie spieszyło im się, inaczej kolumna, za którą się ukrywali, już dawno zostałaby rozniesiona w pył.

Aurelia, wyczuwając decyzję Harry'ego, przejęła pałeczkę.

- Wydaje mi się, że do nie do końca rozumiem, proszę pana – powiedziała na pozór grzecznie. – W jaki sposób wasze eksperymenty na mugolskich dzieciach miały się przyczynić do zmiany wizji świata?

- Aurelio, ty głupia dziewczyno... – westchnął ciężko mężczyzna, a Harry poczuł, jak stojąca obok niego dziewczyna drga gwałtownie. _Skąd on, do cholery, zna moje imię? _– Z takim ojcem jakiego miałaś, nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej ignorancji. – Aurelia zesztywniała jeszcze bardziej. – Tak, znałem twojego tatuśka... przyjaźniliśmy się w starych, dobrych czasach... nie spodziewałem się, że okaże się on takim skurwysynem. – na pozór miły i rubaszny głos siwowłosego czarodzieja zaczął nagle ociekać lodem. – Gdyby nie to, że już jest martwy, z przyjemnością bym go wykończył. No cóż, nie wszystko stracone, mogę przynajmniej załatwić jego bękarta. Gdybym wiedział, że to ty... nie żyłabyś już wtedy, na Syberii.

_O czym on mówi, Aurelio_?, zapytał z naciskiem Harry, ale ledwo zadał w umyśle Aurelii to pytanie, poczuł, jak stawia ona zaporę, blokującą przed nim tę konkretną informację. _Później_, wysyczała z naciskiem... i, czyżby to możliwe, ze strachem? _Skup się na walce, Harry..._

- Nie sądzę - prychnęła Aurelia. - Nasze przybycie bardzo was wtedy zaskoczyło. Nie mieliście szans.

- Wtedy nie... ale każdy błąd jest do naprawienia. No tak, ale miałem ci opowiedzieć o naszym genialnym pomyśle... – zamruczał z namysłem mężczyzna. – Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam profesora Iwanowicza, który jest szanowanym magomedykiem, zajmującym się genetyką.

Harry i Aurelia zerknęli zza kolumny i zobaczyli, jak kolejny mężczyzna z czarnymi jak smoła włosami kiwa głową zza biurka któregoś z aurorów i uśmiecha się zimno.

- Otóż pan profesor zajmuje się mutowaniem genetycznym. Od paru lat prowadził badania, żeby wyekstrahować gen, który odpowiada za umiejętności magiczne. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawialiście? Co jest w nas takiego szczególnego, że wyglądamy jak mugole, chorujemy jak mugole, czujemy i myślimy jak mugole... ale jednak, w przeciwieństwie do nich, potrafimy ujarzmić magię, której oni w ogóle nie czują, o której nie mają zielonego pojęcia? Może pan profesor zechciałby opowiedzieć naszym gościom o swoich badaniach, ja nie jestem specjalistą w tej dziedzinie. – zakończył z szacunkiem siwowłosy czarodziej.

Harry usłyszał pociągły, niski i głęboki głos, od którego zjeżyły mu się włosy na karku.

- Otóż okazało się, że za umiejętności magiczne odpowiada jeden dodatkowy nukleotyd, który znajduje się u nas w DNA, a którego mugole są pozbawieni. Tylko jeden... czyli tak naprawdę, z naukowego punktu widzenia, umiejętności czarodziejskie są po prostu swoistego rodzaju anomalią, mutacją, nieprawidłową sekwencją DNA, która jest dziedziczona z pokolenia na pokolenie.

- A co z czarodziejami urodzonymi w mugolskich rodzinach? – nie wytrzymał Harry. Wbrew sobie poczuł się zainteresowany tematem.

- Ach, mutacja zdarza się także w rodzinach zupełnie niemagicznych. Coś, jak choroba Downa czy inne choroby wywołane brakiem określonego genu lub jego nadmiarem. Co więcej, ostatnio zauważono, że zdarza się również, iż gen pozostaje ukryty przez kilka pokoleń, po czym nagle się reaktywuje. Działa to także w drugą stronę... nawet jeśli obydwoje rodzice są czarodziejami, może zdarzyć się, iż ich dziecko jest niemagiczne.

- Jest charłakiem. – powiedziała drżącym głosem Aurelia. – Ale wciąż nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób to odkrycie zmieni świat? Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak czarodziejska nagroda Nobla, a mugolom nie można o tym powiedzieć. To wbrew zasadzie tajności uchwalonej przez Międzynarodową Konferencję Czarodziejów.

- Za późno, droga Aurelio. – warknął siwowłosy. – Jeden mugol już o tym wie i jest tutaj z nami. Jest naszym inwestorem. Chyba nie myślałaś, że profesor Iwanowicz zajmuje się tą dziedziną jedynie z czystej miłości do nauki? – parsknął szyderczym śmiechem. – Kiedy odkrył, że za umiejętności magiczne odpowiada zaledwie jeden nukleotyd, zaczął prowadzić eksperymenty mające na celu wyekstrahowanie tego genu z DNA... w ten sposób, kiedy poznamy dokładną jego strukturę, będziemy w stanie wszczepić dodatkowy gen nawet ludziom pozbawionym dotąd magii! Wszyscy staniemy się czarodziejami! A przynajmniej ci, których będzie stać na takową modyfikację genetyczną.

Harry zadrżał. Ten facet naprawdę jest szalony...

- Oczywiście na początku trzeba przeprowadzić badania laboratoryjne na chętnych mugolach... a że nie było chętnych mugoli, bo w końcu każdy obawia się ingerencji genetycznych... musieliśmy przechwycić dzieciaki z mugolskich sierocińców!

_Kurwa,_ jęknęła Aurelia. _Ten facet nie ma żadnych skrupułów... te dzieci były trzymane w lochach... ich organizmy nie wytrzymywały... one umierały, Harry, one po prostu umierały... nie zdołaliśmy Hubertem uratować wszystkich..._

- To się okazało aż zbyt proste... kilka zaklęć modyfikujących pamięć mugolskich urzędników oraz opiekunek... i już nikt nie pamiętał, że kiedykolwiek prowadzony był w danym miejscu sierociniec!

- Ale... – odezwał się Harry, z najwyższym wysiłkiem panując nad głosem, powstrzymując się, żeby nie podejść i nie uderzyć tego mężczyzny, który mówił o mugolskich dzieciach jak o królikach doświadczalnych - ...po co w ogóle mugolom magia? Przecież tak został stworzony świat. My zdołaliśmy opanować potęgę magii, a oni żyją bez niej i całkiem dobrze się odnajdują w takiej rzeczywistości. Mają elektryczność, komputery, podróże kosmiczne...

- Po co? – wrzasnął mężczyzna, który zabrzmiał, jakby ktoś właśnie zadał mu najbardziej oczywiste pytanie na świecie. – Chociażby po to, żeby wysoko postawieni mugole mogli manipulować partnerami biznesowymi! Żeby byli w stanie uleczyć swoje dzieci, dziedziców swojej mugolskiej fortuny! Żeby zemścić się na przeciwnikach politycznych! Żeby lepiej manipulować opinią publiczną! Żeby zmieniać wygląd gwiazd z Hollywoodu bez operacji plastycznych, a jedynie za pomocą różdżki! Jest mnóstwo opcji, każdy chciałby posiadać taką moc! I każdy byłby w stanie za nią dużo zapłacić! Zbijemy na tym fortunę!

- Sądząc po wyglądzie tych dzieci, chyba na razie nie udawało wam się wszczepić im magicznego genu. – odezwała się na pozór spokojnie Aurelia.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna jakby się zmieszał.

- Jeszcze nie, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. – warknął. – Potrzebujemy więcej dzieci... więcej niechcianych mugolaków. Po co się kurwa wtrącaliście? – wybuchnął nagle. – Myśleliście, że jeśli uratujecie tę kupę bachorów, to zaprzestaniemy tych eksperymentów? Po co, do cholery, przyjechaliście tam aż z Wielkiej Brytanii?

- Ciężko było nie wiedzieć. Zniknięcie tych dzieciaków obiło się echem w polskiej prasie. Może postaraliście się, żeby wyczyścić pamięć urzędników z Rosji, ale na wasze nieszczęście znajdowały się tam też dzieciaki wysłane z innego sierocińca w Polsce. Moja mama musiała je tam wysłać, z powodu likwidacji placówki, w której pracowała... przy granicy. Płakała mi w słuchawkę, że jej podopieczni przestali się do niej odzywać. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie uszłoby to wam na sucho.

Harry już od dłuższej chwili nie słuchał Aurelii. Wiedział, jak Ministerstwo dowiedziało się o zniknięciu dwustu mugolskich dzieci, jak skontaktowano się z aurorami w Rosji i w Polsce, oraz jak zaplanowano atak i odbicie sierot. Skupił się teraz na drzwiach do wejścia do pomieszczenia, które wydawały się delikatnie drgać... i za chwilę ukazała się szczelina na tyle duża, że ukazał się w niej długi i piegowaty nos... Rona?

_Mów dalej_, odezwał się Harry radośnie w umyśle Aurelii. _Ron i Jackie tutaj są. _

Harry poczuł, jak napięty do tej pory umysł Aurelii się delikatnie rozluźnia – do tej pory był pod wrażeniem tego, jak doskonale panowała nad swoją mocą magiczną. Potrafiła bez problemu odciąć dostęp do konkretnej informacji, a także zepchnąć w najdalsze zakamarki umysłu gniew i emocje, pozostając na zewnątrz chłodna i opanowana.

- Wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest nie tak, zorientowaliśmy się, że niektóre bachory nie mówią po naszemu... – mruknął siwy. – W każdym razie, dość już tych pogawędek. Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby wykończyć wszystkich, którzy mogą cokolwiek wiedzieć na temat naszych eksperymentów. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie drugi raz na podobny błąd. Kiedy wszystko się uda, nikt nie będzie w stanie odróżnić nowo-powstałych czarodziejów od tych, którzy odziedziczyli magię po rodzicach. A nawet jeśli, będzie już za późno. My już będziemy bogaci... będziemy mieli władzę, potęgę!

- Nigdy! – wrzasnął Harry, i razem z Aurelią wyskoczył zza kolumny. W powietrzu zaczęły błyskać zaklęcia, kiedy Ron i Jackie otworzyli gwałtownie drzwi i ruszyli w kierunku zdezorientowanych przeciwników.

Magia zawirowała w powietrzu, kiedy dwie pary Yin i Yang połączyły swoje siły przeciwko czterem mężczyznom. Przedmioty stojące na biurkach zaczęły drgać, a Harry poczuł, jak wypełnia go moc Aurelii, jak nagle staje się bardziej rozważny, bardziej precyzyjny... jak ich połączone umiejętności wirują wewnątrz niego, powodując, że nieomal zachłystnął się tym nagłym przypływem mocy.

Ron i Jackie uderzyli jako pierwsi i Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, jak doskonale są skoordynowani. Największą siłą Rona była strategia, a najlepszą umiejętnością, jaką posiadała Jackie, zwinność i lekka różdżka do zaklęć, dlatego rudy i blond ledwo mignęły w powietrzu, kiedy Ron machnął różdżką, a Jackie skoczyła pod przeciwległą ścianę, celując z powietrza...

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – zawył Ron, ale szybko wzniesiona tarcza siwowłosego spowodowała odbicie zaklęcia. Ron zrobił unik i posłał jeszcze jedno zaklęcie... Jackie uniosła rękę w tym samym momencie i posłali łączoną klątwę...

- _Plectre Crus_! – zawyli, a nogi siwowłosego zaczęły nagle się plątać, próbował on przestąpić krok do przodu, ale zachwiał się. Szybko wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie i wściekły ruszył w kierunku Rona i Jackie...

Harry nie miał czasu jednak się przyglądać, co było dalej... czując buzującą w sobie magię zbliżył się do pozostałych przeciwników... nie musiał nawet prosić Aurelii, żeby powiedziała mu, co widzi w ich oczach. Ich połączona magia wyposażyła go w jej umiejętności. Sam ledwo spojrzał na przeciwników, a poczuł, jakie są ich najlepsze, a jakie najsłabsze strony. Zobaczył, że nie będą wahać się przed użyciem na nich Niewybaczalnych... chcieli zabić, nie będą mieli skrupułów... co oznacza, że on też nie powinien mieć.

Aurelia skinęła niedostrzegalnie głową. Jednym z powodów, dla których byli najlepszymi kandydatami na aurorów było to, że nie wahali się używać zaklęć, które wcześniej były uznawane za czarnomagiczne. Cel uświęca środki. Niestety Harry zrozumiał z czasem, że niekiedy jedynym sposobem, żeby pokonać przeciwnika, jest zagranie jego własną bronią... Z Voldemortem miał szczęście, ale ci tutaj, to zupełnie inna bajka. Nie ma już matki, która oddałaby za niego życie, zapewniając ochronną tarczę...

- _Conjuctivus!_ – warknął, celując w magomedyka... i zobaczył, jak oczy czarodzieja rozszerzają się w przerażeniu, po czym z ich białek bucha krew... czarnowłosy mężczyzna został oślepiony, bezradnie machał różdżką, rzucając zaklęcia na wszystkie strony... nie zdołał na czas wznieść tarczy. Połączona magia Yin i Yang była tak szybka, że Harry miał czasem wrażenie czarowania myślą, nie słowem, a jednak w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób było to jeszcze szybsze, niż zaklęcie niewerbalne. W tym samym czasie Aurelia uderzyła w drugiego maga Sectusemprą, co wywołało potok krwi, buchający z jego piersi... Czarodziej krzyczał głośno, przeraźliwie... ale dlaczego nie docenili mugola?

Popełnili podstawowy błąd, zlekceważyli osobę bez magicznej mocy... A mugolski inwestor właśnie wyciągał dwa sztylety i już mknęły one w ich kierunku. Harry zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i przygotował się do odpowiedniego ruchu różdżką, ale sztylet już prawie wbił mu się w pierś...

Aurelia szybkim ruchem różdżki transmutowała swój sztylet w papierowy samolocik i posłała w kierunku Harry'ego tarczę ochronną, od której nóż odbił się z wielkim hukiem, jak od metalowej ściany.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i unieruchomili jednocześnie mugola, litościwie pozwalając mu na dalsze życie. _To szumowina_, warknęła Aurelia. _Ale można mu wyczyścić pamięć i puścić go samopas... nie podlega pod prawo czarodziejów..._

- _Incancerus_ – mruknęli jednocześnie, wiążąc oślepionego magomedyka. Aurelia jednym szybkim ruchem zatamowała krwotok z jego oczu, po czym zbliżyła się do drugiego czarodzieja, którego uderzyła Sectusemprą. Dusił się własną krwią.

- Powinnam pozwolić ci się wykrwawić na śmierć – mruknęła pod nosem, ale natychmiast zaczęła mamrotać uzdrawiające inkantacje.

- Jesteś taka podobna... do ojca. – wykrztusił mag. – Że też dopiero przed chwilą się dowiedzieliśmy... od tego czarnego...

- Zamknij się, ty kupo smoczego łajna. Azkaban ucieszy się z nowego więźnia...

Tymczasem Ron i Jackie nadal walczyli z siwowłosym magiem, ale widać było, że zyskują prowadzenie. W powietrzu błyskały klątwy... Aurelia odwróciła się błyskawicznie w ich stronę, chcąc posłać sztylet prosto w plecy czarodzieja, ale Harry ją powstrzymał. Mieszanie się w walkę pozostałych Yin i Yang mogło przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku – co by było, jeśli przypadkiem trafiłaby w Rona albo w Jackie? Harry był przekonany, że ich przyjaciele sobie poradzą.

_Chodźmy znaleźć Kingsleya_, zaproponował jej w myślach.

Przestąpili szybko za drzwi gabinetu Szefa Aurorów. Harry zaklął szpetnie.

- Kurwa mać... – powiedział na głos, całkowicie zapominając o tym, że nie musiał tego robić, Aurelia i tak by go usłyszała.

Kingsley przedstawiał sobą krwawą miazgę. Brakowało mu jednego oka, lewa noga rozerwana była na strzępy i leżał w kałuży krwi, patrząc jednym, niewidzącym okiem prosto w sufit.

- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! – jęknęła Aurelia, po czym bez wahania zaczęła wyciągać z szaty eliksiry i wlewać mu je do zimnych ust. Ciemna twarz Kingsleya była szara... Harry nie próżnował, natychmiast unieruchomił mu nogę, zaleczył rany, powodując powstawanie różowych blizn... brakowało mu sporego kawałka mięśni i Harry wiedział, że nie będzie można go przywrócić za pomocą magii. Prawdopodobnie – o ile przeżyje – będzie musiał sprawić sobie sztuczną nogę albo kule.

Szef Biura Aurorów był nadal nieprzytomny, mimo tego, że Aurelia z opadającymi na twarz włosami mamrotała ciągle śpiewne inkantacje nad jego ranami.

_Szybko wezwij magomedyków ze Św. Munga_, usłyszał Harry.

Harry bez wahania wyczarował jelenia za pomocą Zaklęcia Patronusa.

_Kingsley jest ciężko ranny. Wezwij pomoc z Oddziału Urazów Pozaklęciowych, szybko!_

Po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się twarz Jackie. Harry bezradnie przyglądał się, jak blondynka blednie na widok ciała swojego szefa.

- Harry – odezwała się poważnie – Ron dostał zaklęciem oparzającym.

- Zaraz na miejscu będą magomedycy – odpowiedział szybko, podrywając się na równe nogi. - Co się stało z tym siwym?

- Nie żyje – odpowiedziała rzeczowo Jackie. – Ron powiększył żyrandol i opuścił mu go na głowę. Niestety, bydlak zdążył wystrzelić ostatnią klątwę.

Znaleźli się z powrotem w sali głównej, gdzie pośrodku leżał Ron, jęcząc głośno. Twarz miał pokrytą czerwonymi bąblami.

- Nie dotykaj ich, Ron. – odezwał się stanowczo Harry. Wyjął ze swojej szaty eliksir na oparzenia, jaki przygotowała Aurelia, i delikatnie zaczął nim smarować twarz przyjaciela.

- Harry, ja umieram. – jęknął Ron.

- Nie umierasz, idioto. Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.

- Umieram. – powtórzył stanowczo Ron. – Powiedz Hermionie, że ją kocham. – i po tych słowach zemdlał.

Harry skończył nakładać mu na twarz eliksir. Kiedy nakładał ostatnią warstwę, w pomieszczeniu pojawili się magomedycy.

- Szybka reakcja, Harry. – oznajmił z podziwem Seamus, który zdał egzamin na magomedyka w zeszłym roku. – Teraz przekaż go nam. Gdzie Kingsley?

Harry kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi.

Seamus wysłał tam pozostałą dwójkę medyków, a sam przykucnął przy Ronie.

- Mam nadzieję, że to zwykła klątwa parząca... inaczej mogą zostać blizny. Co się tutaj stało, Harry?

Harry streścił mu przebieg wydarzeń, pomijając tylko uwagi siwowłosego czarodzieja o Aurelii, ponieważ sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć.

Seamus nieprzerwanie wlewał w usta Rona coraz to nowe eliksiry, przytakując i zadając pytania w niektórych momentach opowiadania.

W drzwiach od gabinetu Kingsleya pojawiła się zmęczona Aurelia.

- Przeżyje. – oznajmiła. – Będzie tylko wyglądał trochę jak Szalonooki Moody, ale przeżyje. – kiwnęła głową w stronę portretu wiszącego na ścianie w rzędzie „Sławni Aurorzy Drugiej Wojny".

Kiedy zjawili się pozostali aurorzy, Harry i Aurelia zdecydowali się opuścić pomieszczenie, pozostawiając czarnoksiężników pod ich opieką. Ron został eskortowany do Św. Munga, zawiadomiono także Hermionę i Weasleyów. Jackie zdecydowała się towarzyszyć partnerowi.

- Aurelio... – odezwał się z namysłem Harry, kiedy opuścili gmach ministerstwa. Był spocony, brudny i zmęczony, ale nie mógł odejść do domu. Jeszcze nie teraz. – O czym oni mówili? Kim był twój ojciec?

Aurelia rzuciła mu poważne spojrzenie.

- Moim ojcem był Severus Snape.

Harry popatrzył się na nią w niedowierzaniu. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, obrzucając jej plecy poważnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

- To niemożliwe. Snape kochał moją matkę. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

Aurelia zacisnęła mocno wąskie wargi... i wtedy Harry zauważył, jak bardzo są one podobne do wąskich ust Snape'a. Odkrył haczykowaty nos, na nowo przyjrzał się czarnym, falującym włosom... Przypomniał sobie, jak świetna była w legilimencji i zaklęciach uzdrawiających. Nie miała problemów z uwarzeniem żadnego eliksiru, niezależnie od stopnia jego skomplikowania. I wtedy uwierzył.

- Jak to się stało? – zapytał cicho.

Aurelia opadła na ławkę przy jakimś skwerze, pokazując gestem Harry'emu, żeby zrobił to samo. Harry pomyślał, że muszą teraz wyglądać bardzo dziwnie... oblepieni potem, brudem i krwią, skupiali na sobie mnóstwo spojrzeń przechodniów.

Ale Aurelia wydawała się mieć to gdzieś.

- Ten bal sylwestrowy... – zaczęła smutno - ...ten bal to był tak naprawdę zlot śmierciożerców. Sam wiesz, jak wielu zwolenników Voldemorta pochodziło z Rosji. Karkarow... Dołohow... to tylko dwa przykłady, było ich o wiele więcej. Zaplanowali więc sobie przyjemny bal połączony z rozmową o interesach. Jak przejąć władzę w Rosji i Polsce, jak zwerbować więcej zwolenników w krajach wschodnich, co się stało z Voldemortem i gdzie go szukać, oraz inne miłe tematy. Moja matka miała nieszczęście służyć tam jako kelnerka.

Nastąpiła krótka pauza.

- Mówisz, że to niemożliwe. Ja jestem w stanie zrozumieć Sna... mojego ojca. Był rozgoryczony, Lily zginęła dwa miesiące wcześniej. Jego życie wypełniła pustka. Zaczął grać rolę podwójnego szpiega, ale bał się, że już nigdy nie będzie w pełni szczęśliwy... bez twojej matki. Pokazywałam ci zdjęcie mojej mamy?

Harry pokręcił głową.

Aurelia wyjęła zakrwawionymi palcami fotografię z portfela i podała ją Harry'emu, który wciągnął mocno powietrze.

Miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył na niego sobowtór Lily Potter. Kobieta na zdjęciu miała takie same, ciemnorude włosy i zielone oczy. Na pierwszy rzut oka były identyczne. Dopiero po lepszym przyjrzeniu się Harry zauważył, że zielone oczy Poli Jakubowskiej mają ciemniejszy odcień, a jej wargi nie są tak pełne, jak usta jego matki. Była też trochę wyższa i szczuplejsza.

- Ciekawe, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się gorzko Aurelia.

- Czyli Snape... szukał zapomnienia w ramionach kogoś, kto wyglądał... prawie jak moja matka? – szepnął Harry.

- Podejrzewam, że tak. Mama mówiła mi, że był delikatny, zdziwiła się jedynie, że poprosił ją na samym początku ich rozmowy, żeby mógł mówić na nią Lily. I uwiódł ją. Nie wiem, dlaczego moja mama się nie opierała, ale na pewno nie była pod wpływem żadnego zaklęcia czy też eliksiru, sama to widziałam w jej wspomnieniu. Sama tego chciała. No i po dziewięciu miesiącach pojawiłam się ja. – zaśmiała się Aurelia, ale Harry zauważył, że jej ciemnozielone oczy błyszczą się od łez.

- Czy Snape o tobie wiedział? – zapytał Harry.

- Mogę tylko zgadywać... ale sądzę, że nie. Niby skąd miałby wiedzieć? Dla niego to było oczywiste, że czarownice, kiedy tylko chcą, mogą zapobiegać poczęciu. Zapomniał jedynie o tym, że moja mama jest mugolką.

- Bardzo mi przykro... że nie zdążyłaś go poznać. – powiedział Harry. – Był jednym z najodważniejszych ludzi, jakich znałem. Mimo że go czasem nienawidziłem, kiedy jeszcze był nauczycielem. – uśmiechnął się.

- Jestem z niego bardzo dumna, ale bałam się ci o tym powiedzieć. W końcu ciebie i Snape'a... nie łączyły najbardziej przyjazne stosunki. – powiedziała z namysłem Aurelia. - Wiem, że nie chciał, żebym się narodziła... ale za późno, stało się, panie Snape. Załatwiłam już formalności w Ministerstwie. Powiedziałam o tym Kingsleyowi. Pewnie dlatego tamte szumowiny wiedziały, skąd mam na imię... torturując go. – Blada twarz Aurelii przybrała jeszcze bardziej ziemisty kolor. - Niedługo zmienię nazwisko. Jak ci się podoba Aurelia Snape? – szturchnęła Harry'ego prosto w żebro.

- Auć – syknął Harry, rozcierając sobie brzuch. – Bardzo mi się podoba. Myślę, że twój ojciec, gdyby tylko żył... byłby z ciebie dumny.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – ucieszyła się Aurelia. – Odziedziczyłam po nim dom. Myślę, że się tam przeprowadzę. Mama i tak chce zostać w Polsce... a ja jednak czuję się bardziej Brytyjką.

Nastąpiła głucha cisza, w trakcie której Harry zastanawiał się nad nową informacją. Aurelia była córką Snape'a... czy to zmienia w jakiś sposób jego uczucia? _Nie, nie zmienia_, odpowiedział sobie stanowczo. Snape był prawdziwym bohaterem, mimo tego, że nienawidził ojca Harry'ego. A Aurelia... będzie jego partnerką już na dobre i na złe, nie ma możliwości zerwania magicznego kontraktu zawiązanego przez Winale.

- Wiesz co, Harry... lepiej chodźmy do domów. Hermiona ma do ciebie wpaść wieczorem. Przedstawisz jej nasz plan. Jutro pójdziemy odwiedzić Rona. A w sobotę... mamy swój wielki dzień. Odzyskasz Ginny. – odezwała się Aurelia, po czym złapała Harry'ego pod ramię i ucałowała go w brudny policzek.

- Mam taką nadzieję – odpowiedział ponuro Harry.


	9. Pompki, pegazy i tajemniczy blondyn

_Rozdział pisany trochę bez weny, po świątecznym obżarstwie. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba :) Tak sobie myślę, że te moje rozdziały są trochę niespójne, każdy jest tak naprawdę trochę innym stylem napisany. Nie wiem, z czego to wynika - literacko ewoluuję, a może po prostu zależy to od nastroju? ;) _

_Poświąteczne życzenia dla wszystkich! :D_

_Na końcu jak zawsze dziękuję za komentarze - Bellatriks, T.E.D.S, Rubilaxowi, oraz Dagulcowi. Cieszę się, że udało mi się Was zaskoczyć w kwestii ojca Aurelii :) Opowiadanie powoli zbliża się ku końcowi. Będzie max. 12 rozdziałów. _

**Rozdział 9. Pompki, pegazy i tajemniczy blondyn**

Poniedziałek wieczorem

- Harry, wiem, że tam jesteś! Wychodź, musimy porozmawiać! – Hermiona załomotała pięścią w drzwi łazienki.

- Zaraz – mruknął Harry, po czym z premedytacją zaczął głośno gwizdać pod nosem przebój Beatlesów i odkręcił wodę w wannie, żeby szum wody zagłuszył następne słowa przyjaciółki.

- Nie wygłupiaj się! Przecież ci nic nie zrobię, ty kretynie! Ty uparty do granic możliwości, okropny... – Hermiona zaczerpnęła oddechu, żeby kontynuować, ale drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich Harry w samym ręczniku. Przełknęła ślinę. To prawda, Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem... ale musiała przyznać, że wyglądał o wiele bardziej atrakcyjnie niż w czasach szkoły. Aurorski trening i jemu wyrzeźbił klatkę piersiową, a opalenizna utrzymująca się na jego ciele od wakacji tylko dodawała mu urody. W tym momencie Hermiona wcale nie dziwiła się, że Cho Chang uznała Harry'ego za tak pociągającego, że aż musiała wpakować mu się do łóżka.

- Posłuchaj uważnie, Hermiono. – powiedział Harry. – Tak się składa, że dziś miałem dość nieprzyjemny dzień, musiałem zrobić poważną krzywdę dwóm czarodziejom, którzy uważali, że eksperymenty na mugolach są czymś zupełnie normalnym, a Kingsley o mało co nie wykrwawił się na śmierć na moich kolanach. Sądzę więc, że gorąca kąpiel naprawdę mi się przyda. I myślę, że możesz poczekać dziesięć minut z opieprzaniem mnie. Stworek zrobi ci herbatę. Dziękuję. – zakończył wygłoszoną monotonnym tonem tyradę, po czym zatrzasnął zdumionej Hermionie drzwi przed nosem.

Ciągle nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku, podeszła posłusznie do drzwi salonu, gdzie rzeczywiście zastała Stworka, czytającego książkę o mrocznym tytule: „_Rody czarodziejskie najczystszej krwi. Jak znaleźć dobrą partię dla dziedzica majątku?_", co wcale nie poprawiło jej humoru. Przecież jej krew była tak brudna, jak to tylko możliwe. Stworek jednak, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, zdawał się uważać, że Hermiona jednak nie zasługuje na pogardę z powodu „szlamowatej" krwi, i od czasu ich wspólnego pomieszkiwania na Grimmauld Place przy okazji polowania na horkruksy darzył ją niezwykłym szacunkiem.

- Stworek przyniesie panience herbatę, _mademoiselle_ – ukłonił się skrzat, jak tylko Hermiona wkroczyła do pokoju. – Z miodem i cynamonem, tak, jak panienka lubi.

Hermiona nie miała jednak dużo czasu, żeby rozkoszować się wybornym smakiem herbaty z cynamonem, bo po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Harry. Kropelki wody ciągle spływały mu po klatce piersiowej, ale przynajmniej włożył koszulę, za co Hermiona była wdzięczna niebiosom – szczupły, aczkolwiek umięśniony tors w kształcie litery V był zdecydowanie zbyt poważnym rozpraszaczem uwagi czarownicy w kwiecie wieku i sił seksualnych.

Harry przywołał sobie butelkę kremowego piwa. Poczęstował też Stworka, który postanowił dotrzymywać im towarzystwa, i rozpostarł się wygodnie na kanapie, obrzucając Hermionę przenikliwym spojrzeniem jasnozielonych oczu.

- Tak, wiem, spierdoliłem. – przyznał się z rozbrajającą szczerością i cały plan Hermiony, żeby wygłosić dwudziestominutowe przemówienie na temat jego nieodpowiedzialności diabli wzięli. – Co ci powiedziała Ginny?

Przez następne dwadzieścia minut wymieniali informacje i Hermiona musiała przyznać, że poczuła się dość zaintrygowana planem, jaki Harry wymyślił razem z Aurelią. Oczywiście wiedziała, że bez jej pomocy nie mają szans na powodzenie, co zaraz też, prosto z mostu, wydusił z siebie Harry.

- Więc w sobotę wieczorem, przed balem... przyjdziesz tu, prawda, Hermiono?

Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Teoretycznie nie powinnam. Wiesz, że zachowałeś się jak obrzydliwa, mugolska świnia. Kiedy słyszę o takich przypadkach, wcale się nie dziwię, że czarodziejska przysięga małżeńska zawiera w sobie magiczny kontrakt wierności. Inaczej tacy mężczyźni jak ty mieliby mnóstwo bachorów z nieprawego łoża. – prychnęła, ale puściła do niego oko, tak, żeby Harry wiedział, że nie mówi do końca poważnie.

Harry zbladł, a butelka z kremowym piwem wypadła mu z hukiem na podłogę. Stworek leniwym pstryknięciem palców posprzątał rozlany płyn i podał mu nową butelkę.

- W dupę trolla! – jęknął głośno. – Myślisz, że ja i Cho... mogliśmy... nie pamiętam, czy użyliśmy zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego...

Hermiona również zbladła.

- Stworek podał właściwy eliksir. – machnął dłonią skrzat. – Rano, zanim ta czarna czarownica obraziła się na panicza i uciekła. Stworek dolał do soku dyniowego. Panicz Harry nie może sobie pozwolić na dziedzica z nieprawego łoża! Bękart nie może odziedziczyć fortuny Blacków!

- Kocham cię, Stworku! – oznajmił swoje uczucia Harry, i usiłował przytulić skrzata, ale ten chyba nie był przyzwyczajony do takich czułości, bo zsunął się z kanapy i uciekł z salonu tak szybko, jak tylko mu na to pozwalały jego krótkie skrzacie nóżki.

Wtorek wieczorem

- Kobiety to zło, zapamiętaj to sobie, Teddy. – powiedział z powagą Harry, przytulając do piersi swojego chrześniaka. Właśnie układał z nim magiczne puzzle, które, ułożone poprawnie, tworzyły poruszającą się fotografię rodziców małego.

- Dlaciego? – zapytał zaciekawiony Teddy, wyjmując z rąk Harry'ego kawałek układanki, na którym widoczne były jasnoróżowe włosy jego matki.

- Hm... – zastanowił się Harry, zastanawiając się, jak to najlepiej wytłumaczyć niespełna trzyletniemu brzdącowi. – Normalny człowiek, czyli mężczyzna, zwraca uwagę przede wszystkim na to, co robimy, i po tym ocenia postępowanie innych. Dla kobiety natomiast najważniejsze są słowa. Słowa, słowa, słowa... Jeśli nie usłyszy, że istnieją chrapaki krętorogie, nie będzie wierzyła, że istnieją; nawet jeśli jeden z nich zatańczy jej przed samym nosem kankana. – powiedział zgorzkniały.

Teddy zmarszczył swój malutki nosek.

- Nie lozumiem – pokręcił główką, która tym razem znowu była pokryta różowymi włosami.

- Wiesz Teddy, wujek Harry miał dziewczynę. Miała rude włosy, bladą cerę i była naprawdę piękna. Wujkowi bardzo na niej zależało... odnosił się do niej z czułością. Nie poganiał. Starał się, żeby czuła się kochana... – Teddy'emu chyba znudziło się słuchanie tego nudnego monologu, bo z powrotem zabrał się za układanie puzzli, Harry jednak ledwo to zauważył. Pogrążony we wspomnieniach mówił dalej. – A jej było tego za mało... chciała słów, deklaracji. A wystarczyło tylko popatrzeć w moje oczy. Tam było wszystko widać... tam było widać, że ją kocham.

Teddy ze zmarszczonym czołem dopasowywał kolejny fragment układanki.

- Kocham cię, Teddy. – powiedział Harry, który poczuł nagły przypływ czułości do swojego rezolutnego chrześniaka.

- To dlaciego nie powiesz tes tak swojej dziewcynie, wujku Haly? – zapytał rzeczowo Teddy, a Harry pomyślał, że to bardzo dobre pytanie. Skoro potrafi powiedzieć to Teddy'emu, to dlaczego boi się wyznać miłość Ginny?

Czwartek wieczorem

Harry właśnie ćwiczył w salonie pompki. Wiele przyzwyczajeń ze zjazdów aurorów miał już tak zakorzenionych, że nie wyobrażał sobie ich pominięcia w swojej dziennej rutynie. Dwieście pompek każdego dnia należało do takich czynności.

- Cześć – usłyszał głos Rona. Nie przerywając pompek, odezwał się do niego.

- Cześć. Zeszły ci już bąble z twarzy?

- Ano zeszły. – wzruszył ramionami Ron, po czym zdjął bluzę i opadł na podłogę obok niego, zaczynając swoją serię pompek. – Pozwolisz? Dziś jeszcze jakoś nie miałem okazji.

W milczeniu skończyli, każdy w swoim tempie, serię pompek. Ociekając potem, usiedli na fotelach w salonie. Stworek dostanie zawału serca, kiedy zobaczy ich w przepoconych ubraniach na świeżo wyczyszczonej tapicerce, ale Harry'ego niewiele to obchodziło.

- Gazetę przyniosłem. – rzekł Ron, z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy wyciągając z kieszeni gazetę i podając mu ją. - Strona piąta. Kolumna druga. Idę przynieść nam piwo z kuchni.

Harry, ogarnięty bardzo złymi przeczuciami, otworzył magiczne czasopismo – „Czaroplotkarę" na wskazanej stronie. Kiedy zobaczył autora artykułu wiedział już, że jego obawy były jak najbardziej uzasadnione.

_**Najbardziej Pożądany Kawaler Według Magazynu CZAROWNICA Znowu Jest Do Wzięcia! **_

_Rita Skeeter, autorka bestsellerowej biografii „Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a", dowiedziała się ostatnio z poufnego źródła, iż Harry Potter, zwycięzca pojedynku z Lordem Voldemortem oraz jedyna osoba, która przeżyła zabójczą klątwę, rozstał się ostatnio ze swoją długoletnią partnerką, Ginevrą Molly Weasley, która gra na pozycji ścigającej w jednej z czołowych drużyn quidditcha. _

„_Przyczyną rozstania musiały być homoseksualne skłonności pana Pottera", powiedział reporterce Gregory Goyle, bardzo dobry kolega Harry'ego z czasów szkolnych. „Już w czwartej klasie Harry przywiązał się do swojego starszego kolegi, Cedryka Diggory'ego, tak bardzo, że płakał po jego nieszczęśliwej śmierci wskutek starcia z Lordem Voldemortem. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że pan Potter woli chłopców, więc może to być dobra wiadomość dla młodego pokolenia homoseksualnych czarodziejów, którzy szukają dobrej partii". _

_Wydaje się więc, że panna Weasley nie ma już szans na naprawienie związku z panem Potterem, który, notabene, już dwukrotnie zdobył nagrodę Najbardziej Seksownego Męskiego Ciała w popularnym czasopiśmie dla homoseksualistów „Ten () Tego". Pozostaje jej jedynie życzyć szczęścia w znalezieniu kogoś, kto preferuje dziewczyny. _

Harry był tak zdumiony, że przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, gapiąc się na artykuł. W międzyczasie wrócił Ron i wetknął mu piwo do ręki.

- Zabiję skurwysyna. Zmiażdżę. Co za gnojek. – szepnął w końcu z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Jakim prawem Goyle... tylko taki debil jak on mógł wpaść na ten pomysł... ja gejem? Jestem tak heteroseksualny, jak to tylko możliwe! – zaperzył się Harry. – Przecież przeleciałem Cho! – ugryzł się w język, ale było już za późno.

Ron zbladł.

- Że co kurwa?

Harry przez jedną chwilę miał jeszcze nadzieję, że Ron go nie dosłyszał, ale niestety, w oczach przyjaciela pokazały się już wściekłe ogniki.

- Zdradziłeś moją siostrę? To dlatego się rozstaliście? Jak mogłeś, Harry? Ona ci ufała, baranie! – Ron zdenerwowany podniósł się ze swojego fotela. Butelka piwa, którą trzymał na kolanach, roztrzaskała się w drobny mak.

- Ron, to był przypadek...

- PRZYPADEK? – nakręcił się Ron. – Jak można przypadkiem wsadzić komuś kutasa, co? A może ona cię jeszcze zmusiła do tego, co nie, Harry?

- Ja... pijany byłem, myślałem, że to Ginny... a twoja siostra nie pozwalała mi na... w zasadzie to na nic mi nie pozwalała...

- To nie jest usprawiedliwienie. – powiedział Ron. – Czy ty wiesz, co się z nią w ogóle dzieje? Straciła całą radość życia... w ogóle się nie uśmiecha. Na treningach wypada jak kupa gówna na miotle... mówię prawdę, sam widziałem, byłem na trybunach... jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wywalą ją z drużyny! Harry... – pokręcił głową Ron, cały czerwony na twarzy - ...przecież masz już dwadzieścia lat, do jasnej cholery! Jeśli nie potrafisz się powstrzymać przy pięknej kobiecie, trzeba było iść do łazienki i sobie ulżyć, a nie zdradzać moją siostrę, na wielkie jaja Merlina! Powinienem ci teraz spuścić niezły łomot...

- Daj spokój, stary – mruknął Harry, widząc, że Ron jednak nie udusi go gołymi rękami. Przynajmniej nie tego wieczoru. – Uwierz mi, i tak czuję się już jak rozmemłany gumochłon. Czuję się jak wypierdek. Czuję się niegodny funkcjonowania w czarodziejskiej społeczności. Nie wiem, jak mogłem tak postąpić, i w ogóle nie było warto... Już pomijając rozstanie z Ginny, ja nawet niewiele pamiętam z tej nocy! Co z tego, że już nie jestem prawiczkiem, skoro czuję się jak ścierwo... – zakończył, po czym pociągnął solidny łyk z butelki, żeby zamaskować ochrypły ze wzruszenia głos. Faceci w końcu nie płaczą, prawda? Nawet jeśli niedawno na własne życzenie pozbyli się miłości swojego życia.

- No, tylko nie myśl, że będę ci współczuł. – mruknął Ron, ale opadł z powrotem na fotel, chociaż policzki nadal miał zaczerwienione z gniewu. – Przecież wy z Ginny byliście dla siebie stworzeni. Na początku mi się to nie podobało, rzecz jasna... ale teraz, kiedy Voldzio już piach gryzie, związek z tobą nie był już dla niej tak niebezpieczny. Była z tobą szczęśliwa, baranie. Zamierzasz to naprawić?

Harry, wzdychając ciężko, nie miał więc wyjścia. Wtajemniczył kolejną osobę w swój _Genialny Plan Odzyskania Ginny_.

Sobota wieczorem

- Harry, na litość boską, czy nie mógłbyś przez chwilę siedzieć nieruchomo? – warknęła Hermiona, która z wyciągniętą różdżką stała właśnie przed Harrym siedzącym na kuchennym krześle.

- Kiedy ja się stresuję. – mruknął Harry. – Ufam twoim umiejętnościom, Hermiono, ale tu w końcu chodzi o moją przystojną twarz...

Hermiona i Aurelia parsknęły jednocześnie śmiechem, co spowodowało, że eliksir, jaki właśnie wcierała Harry'emu we włosy jego partnerka, rozlał się.

- Ups. – powiedziała Aurelia, a Harry, zestresowany, zaczął się wiercić na swoim stołku.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nie, absolutnie wszystko dobrze. Po prostu zamiast brązu wyjdzie nam jasny blond na włosach, nic się nie bój...

- Blond? Na wielkiego Godryka, dziewczyny, przecież umawialiśmy się na ładny odcień kasztanowego brązu!

- W blond włosach też ci będzie do twarzy. Siedź jeszcze chwilę spokojnie, już kończę i spadam... jestem w końcu organizatorką tej imprezy, nie mogę się spóźnić! – zdenerwowała się Hermiona.

Aurelia, która dziś również miała blond włosy i przybrała bujne kształty w rejonach piersiowo-biodrowych, pokiwała głową.

- Idź już Hermiono, widzimy się niedługo. Przejmuję od ciebie naszego blond przystojniaka.

Hermiona rzuciła ostatnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który natychmiast zaczął się martwić, jak wygląda. Wizja blond włosów nieodmiennie przywodziła mu zawsze na myśl Dracona Malfoya i jego przylizaną czuprynę, a wcale nie chciał tak wyglądać.

- Trochę cerę mu trzeba rozjaśnić. – doradziła jeszcze Hermiona z korytarza, po czym zakręciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z domu przy Grimmauld Place.

Sobota, godzina 22. Początek balu

**Ginny**

Ginny ostatni raz zerknęła w lusterko, które miała w swojej szmaragdowej kopertówce. Ponętne usta? Są. Doskonale ułożone włosy? Są. Nieskazitelna cera? Jest. Brązowe oczy otoczone firanką bujnych rzęs? Są. Wesoły wyraz twarzy? Hm... z tym może być problem.

Mimo wszystko spróbowała przywołać na twarz uśmiech, ale natychmiast rozbolały ją policzki, więc stwierdziła, że jednak przekroczy próg sali balowej z ponurym grymasem. Miała nadzieję, że Draco Malfoy, który często miał podobny wyraz twarzy, nie uzna tego za oznakę nieatrakcyjności. Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech i przekroczyła próg sali.

Przepych komnaty balowej w zamku Leichester raził po oczach. To ogromne zamczysko mogło równać się chyba jedynie z Hogwartem, ale że w jego wnętrzu nie rezydowało przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku kilka setek psotliwych nastolatków, wydawało się o wiele bardziej zadbane. W komnacie balowej ustawiono małe, okrągłe stoliki, przykryte jasnozłotymi obrusami; przy każdym z nich znajdowały się cztery nakrycia. Pośrodku sali znajdował się błyszczący, drewniany parkiet, a przed nim ustawiony był podest, na którym stały już muzyczne instrumenty oraz podium z mikrofonem. Komnata była ogromna, Ginny rozglądając się wokoło pomyślała, że chyba przewyższa wielkością Wielką Salę w Hogwarcie.

Komnata wypełniona już była gośćmi i Ginny z zadowoleniem pomyślała, że Hermiona z pewnością zdobędzie dużo funduszy na przedszkola już z samych wejściówek, które kosztowały po dziesięć galeonów. Przewidziane były również licytacje przedmiotów należących do Złotego Trio, co wygeneruje dodatkowy zysk, a także można było przeznaczyć darowiznę dowolnej wielkości, zamawiając za symboliczną opłatę wybraną piosenkę u zespołu.

- Witamy w zamku Leichester. – odezwał się do niej kamerdyner, biorąc od niej srebrny płaszcz. – Życzymy pani udanej zabawy.

_Tak, na pewno będzie świetnie, _pomyślała gorzko Ginny. W ciągu minionego tygodnia tęskniła za Harrym tak bardzo, że przypominało to nieustający ból brzucha. Brakowało jej jego ciepłych, umięśnionych dłoni, którymi masował jej kark i plecy albo trzymał jej ręce, kiedy skarżyła się, że jest jej zimno. Tęskniła za jego pełnymi ustami i gładką skórą na piersi, i za byciem obejmowaną przez jego umięśnione ramiona. Marzyła o tym, żeby jak zawsze zwinąć się w kłębek na tym ulubionym miejscu na jego barku i poczuć, jak obejmuje ją w talii. A najbardziej tęskniła za jego zielonymi oczami – żaden inny mężczyzna nie miał takich oczu! – i za jego niskim, ciepłym głosem, którym opowiadał jej zawsze śmieszne historie, z których zaśmiewali się do rozpuku. Tak chciałaby, żeby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Już nigdy nie naciskałaby na ślub. Poczekałaby, aż Harry poczuje się na to goto...

- Przepraszam – usłyszała męski głos i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że na kogoś wpadła. Na kogoś, kto miał chłodny, drażniący głos, szerokie plecy i pachniał dobrą wodą kolońską. – Nie zauważyłem, że pani idzie...

- Draco – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się oszczędnie. – Jak miło cię widzieć. Muszę przyznać, że opowieści Hermiony o tym zamku nie były przesadzone. To niezwykła posiadłość, dziwię się, że nie chcieliście się tutaj przeprowadzić na stałe.

Draco, nawet jeśli wydawał się zdziwiony uprzejmością Ginny, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się również i Ginny ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że mężczyzna wcale nie wydaje się być tak niesympatyczny, jak to było za czasów Hogwartu. Jego szare oczy nie błyszczały już zimno, a wręcz przeciwnie – odbijały się w nich wesołe, psotne iskierki. Wyglądał... dobrze.

- Przyzwyczailiśmy się do Malfoy Manor – powiedział, oferując jej ramię. Ginny, teraz już bardzo zdziwiona, pozwoliła się poprowadzić do jednego ze stolików. Goście zajmowali już miejsca; zbliżało się oficjalne rozpoczęcie balu.

- Nie masz partnerki, Draco? – zapytała Ginny, waląc od razu z grubej rury. Ślizgon przecież ją znał, wiedział, że nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę.

- Tak się składa, że nie. Pomyślałem, że na pewno znajdzie się tutaj wiele pięknych dam, którym będę mógł dotrzymać towarzystwa – zaśmiał się cicho, całując ją w końcówki palców. Ginny wbrew sobie poczuła, jak przechodzi ją dreszcz ekscytacji. Czyżby Draco Malfoy... ten niedostępny Draco Malfoy, najprzystojniejszy blondyn w tej sali, flirtował z nią? Cóż... to zdecydowanie ułatwia jej zadanie. Wiedziała, że Draco miał reputację podrywacza, ale tego wieczoru niewiele jej to przeszkadzało. Przecież ona też nie zamierza brać z nim ślubu, na miłość boską.

Uśmiechnęła się więc oszałamiająco i zerknęła w stronę podestu, na który właśnie wchodziła Hermiona, ubrana w długą, liliową suknię. Włosy miała upięte w kok i wyglądała bardzo ładnie, obrzucając pewnym spojrzeniem setki gości zgromadzonych w komnacie. Ginny poczuła w sercu dumę z przyjaciółki. Hermiona była tak odważna, pewna siebie i przedsiębiorcza, a przy tym piekielnie inteligentna, że na pewno poradzi sobie z zebraniem tych pięćdziesięciu tysięcy galeonów.

Ignorując palce Dracona, które właśnie gładziły ją po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, wsłuchała się w głos przyjaciółki.

- Dobry wieczór państwu. Bardzo się cieszę, że skorzystali państwo z mojego zaproszenia i przybyli do zamku Leichester i ten jesienny, pochmurny wieczór. Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować przede wszystkim osobie, która zgodziła się udostępnić nam tę wspaniałą Komnatę Balową, w której – mam nadzieję – będziemy się dziś świetnie bawić. Panie i panowie, ogromne brawa dla rodziny Malfoyów i jej przedstawiciela, Dracona!

Draco podniósł się z miejsca, puszczając delikatnie palce Ginny, i ukłonił się nisko. Rozległ się trzask aparatów i błysnęły flesze, a cała sala wybuchła oklaskami.

Ginny pomyślała, że niewiele trzeba, żeby ludzie zapomnieli o przeszłości tej rodziny i jej powiązaniach z czarną magią. Co prawda Draco nigdy nie był jej zagorzałym zwolennikiem, raczej był zmuszony przez warunki, żeby się angażować w czarnomagiczne aktywności, ale dziewczyna szczerze wątpiła, czy pan Lucjusz Malfoy po kryjomu nadal nie myśli o torturowaniu mugoli i szlam w swojej rezydencji.

Hermiona mówiła dalej.

- Jak państwo wiecie, zebraliśmy się tutaj w konkretnym celu. Ministerstwo Magii już dawno zdawało sobie sprawę z faktu, że w systemie szkolnictwa istnieje potężna luka: młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice idą do Hogwartu dopiero w wieku jedenastu lat, dlatego większość z nich po przybyciu do szkoły ma problemy z elementarną matematyką czy właściwą ortografią. Wiele rodzin nie zgadza się wysyłać swoich dzieci do szkół mugolskich, gdzie te umiejętności zostałyby im wpojone, zamiast tego starając się ich uczyć w domu. Niestety, nie zawsze jest czas, żeby zająć się edukacją młodzieży w sposób kompleksowy. Wyrywkowe lekcje to nieco za mało, żeby...

Ginny rozejrzała się po sali. Hermiony nie sposób było słuchać bez przerwy, jej wypowiedzi zawsze były tak szczegółowe i rozbudowane, że koncentracja uciekała po kilku minutach. Zauważyła dwa stoliki dalej dziwną parę – blondwłosą dziewczynę o tak wybujałych kształtach, że Ginny poważnie zastanowiła się, czy te dwa bufory z przodu nie za bardzo obciążają jej kręgosłup – oraz mężczyznę, również blondyna, którego falowane włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Miał na sobie jasnoszary mugolski garnitur, który opinał go trochę za bardzo w klatce piersiowej, a teraz wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Miał ZIELONE oczy.

Ginny pociągnęła Dracona za rękaw.

- Czy to jakaś twoja rodzina?

- Słucham? Ach, nie. Pierwszy raz ich na oczy widzę. – zmarszczył brwi Draco.

- Ten facet się na mnie patrzy. – poskarżyła się Ginny i dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że musiało to zabrzmieć bardzo żałośnie, ale najwidoczniej w Draconie wyzwoliło samcze instynkty, bo zaborczym ruchem przytulił ją do siebie.

Blondyn z zielonymi oczami wpatrzył się w nią jeszcze bardziej intensywnie i zacisnął mocno szczękę, po czym zaczął coś szeptać do swojej partnerki.

- A więc, Ginny... – zaczął niskim głosem Draco, który najwidoczniej również dał sobie spokój z przemówieniem Hermiony – słyszałem, że rozstałaś się z Potterem... czy to prawda, o czym piszą w prasie? Że jest gejem? – roześmiał się krótko, jakby wizja Harry'ego z innym facetem szalenie go rozbawiła.

- Nieprawda – powiedziała z całą stanowczością Ginny. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała czarnowłosą Cho w łóżku Harry'ego... – Nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać, Draco.

Hermiona nawijała jak nakręcona.

- ...z tego powodu, rzeczą konieczną wydaje się, aby dostęp do sieci przedszkoli i szkół elementarnych, miały również dzieci pochodzenia mugolskiego, o ile tylko rodzice zechcą je zapisać. Oczywiście zostanie rzucony specjalnie zmodyfikowany przeze mnie czar, który sprawi, że nawet jeśli dzieci mugolskie będą miały jakieś podejrzenia odnośnie magicznych umiejętności swoich kolegów, zapomną one o tym natychmiast po opuszczeniu sali lekcyjnej. Jest to jednak mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ dzieci w tym wieku nie ujawniają swojej mocy magicznej, a jej niekontrolowane wybuchy zdarzają się jedynie wtedy, gdy ulegają silnym emocjom...

W tłumie nagle rozległo się poruszenie, kiedy przez drzwi komnaty wparowała nagle postać na koniu... ze skrzydłami. Jeździec miał na sobie pełen rynsztunek rycerza. Wybuchły podniecone głosy, kiedy postać w zbroi przegalopowała przez środek sali, zatrzymując się tuż przed podestem.

- Myślisz, że to część programu? – zapytała podekscytowana Ginny.

- Chciałbym, ale – z całym szacunkiem dla Granger – ona nie ma za grosz wyobraźni. Nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego, nawet jeśli ktoś spisałby jej pomysł na kartce i napisał pod spodem drukowanymi lterami „WYPRÓBUJ TO".

Ginny wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na zdumioną twarz Hermiony, żeby przyznać Draconowi rację. Z otwartymi ustami obserwowała, jak pegaz składa swoje potężne skrzydła, a rycerz zsiada z niego łagodnie i podchodzi prosto do niej.

- Przepraszam państwa za zamieszanie – wyjąkała w końcu Hermiona – zaraz wyproszę stąd tego pana...

Ale „pan" właśnie zabrał jej magiczny mikrofon i – ku jeszcze większemu zdumieniu zgromadzonego tłumu, w którym rozległy się zduszone okrzyki – opadł na jedno kolano, aż zbroja zatrzeszczała. I uniósł przyłbicę.

Hermiona zbladła. Ginny wyciągnęła szyję, żeby sprawdzić, kto ukrywał się pod zbroją rycerza... ale już nie musiała. Poznała po głosie.

- Hermiono – odezwał się drżącym głosem Ron – kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię dziewięć lat temu w pociągu do Hogwartu, nigdy nie pomyślałem, że to właśnie tobie to powiem. Wiesz, że byłaś nieznośna, zarozumiała i przemądrzała... zresztą, nadal taka jesteś – powiedział, a wśród tłumu rozległy się chichoty – ale właśnie taką cię kocham. Zarozumiałą, upartą, wszystkowiedzącą i z dziesięć razy mądrzejszą ode mnie. Kocham twoje nieznośne włosy, twoje brązowe oczy, te małe piegi na nosie, i z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że jeśli wytrzymałem z tobą te dziewięć lat, wytrzymam jeszcze dłużej. Wiem, że będziemy się sprzeczać i nawzajem doprowadzać do szału, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie będzie nudno... czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Ginny roześmiała się przez łzy. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że to właśnie jej najmłodszy brat wykaże tyle odwagi, żeby oświadczyć się przed setkami ludzi i cieszyła się jego decyzją, ale jednocześnie coś zakłuło ją boleśnie w sercu, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jej nie oświadczy się nigdy osoba, na której zależy jej najbardziej w świecie.

- Na miłość boską, Ron. – szepnęła Hermiona, opadając również na kolano i szepcąc wprost do mikrofonu, który trzymał w ręce jej rudowłosy chłopak. – Skąd wytrząsnąłeś tego pegaza? Oczywiście, że tak!

- Z Grecji – mruknął Ron nieprzytomnie, a po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. – Naprawdę?

- Jasne, że tak. – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona i objęła go, pomagając mu podnieść się na kolana.

W tłumie gości rozległy się ciche oklaski. Najpierw klaskało jedynie parę osób, w tym – co Ginny zauważyła ze zdziwieniem – ta dziwna para o blond włosach z niedalekiego stolika, ale po chwili do klaskania przyłączyło się coraz więcej osób i wkrótce rozległ się ogłuszający aplauz.

Zaczerwieniony do granic możliwości Ron porwał Hermionę na ręce i zaniósł ją do pegaza.

- Państwo wybaczą – powiedziała Hermiona, desperacko podwijając sobie sukienkę, żeby nie było widać jej ud – wrócę za 10 minut, musimy tylko odstawić wierzchowca. Niech zacznie się impreza! Zapraszam na scenę Fatalne Jędze!

Draco z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy popatrzył za nimi, kiedy odlatywali na pegazie, który machał potężnymi skrzydłami, kierując się w kierunku wrót wejściowych.

- Wiesz, miałem kiedyś słabość do Granger. – zwierzył się Ginny, która poczuła się lekko urażona tą uwagą. Przecież teraz spędzał czas razem z nią, do jasnej cholery! – Na szczęście szybko mi przeszło. Zatańczymy, skarbie?

_c.d.n._


	10. Jestem furiat, oczekujący cudu

_Jakoś straciłam wenę na to opowiadanie, czego można było się spodziewać ;) Dlatego kończę już, mimo że i tak nie jestem z tego zadowolona. Mam kilka pomysłów na nowe opowiadania, więc może coś jeszcze się pojawi oprócz tłumaczeń..._

_Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających i każdego, komu spodobało się to opowiadanie! :) _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Rozdział 10. Jestem furiat, oczekujący cudu**

- Czyli nie mogę mu przywalić? – Harry, siedzący razem z Aurelią przy jednym ze stolików, z wściekłą miną przyglądał się Draconowi Malfoyowi, który właśnie – uśmiechając się bezczelnie – ujął za dłoń JEGO Ginny i prowadził ją na parkiet.

- Przecież mówię, że nie... na razie nic takiego nie robią. Chwilę jeszcze poczekamy – zarządziła Aurelia, ale po chwili mina jej zrzedła, bo Draco właśnie pochylił się w tańcu nad Ginny i musnął ustami jej czoło.

Harry zazgrzytał głośno zębami i wstał z miejsca, sięgając do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale Aurelia przeszyła go piorunującym spojrzeniem.

- Zostaw to mnie – oznajmiła, po czym wstała z miejsca i kołysząc zalotnie biodrami podeszła do tańczącej pary.

Harry przyglądał się ze swojego stolika, jak Aurelia zatrzymuje się przy Draco i szepcze mu coś do ucha. Nie miał pojęcia, co mu powiedziała, ale poskutkowało – Draco zaintrygowany powiedział coś cicho do Ginny i poszedł za Aurelią w kierunku wyjścia z komnaty.

I o to Harry'emu chodziło.

Pozbawiona towarzystwa Ślizgona Ginny chwilę pokręciła się sama po parkiecie, zagadując do kilku znajomych osób i biorąc kieliszek szampana od przechodzącego kelnera. Harry tymczasem wziął głęboki oddech i powoli wstał ze swojego miejsca, poprawiając ten przyciasny garnitur (przybyło mu trochę mięśni po aurorskich treningach, nie miał pojęcia, jak dziewczyny mogły o tym zapomnieć). To, co zamierzał teraz zrobić, wymagało przywołania wszystkich umiejętności aktorskich, jakie kiedykolwiek posiadał, a jakoś nigdy nie przejawiał zadziwiającego talentu w tej dziedzinie.

Czuł się, jakby miał nogi z ołowiu, ale nie na darmo był przecież Gryfonem, do cholery. Nonszalanckim krokiem podszedł w stronę Ginny i znalazł się tuż za jej plecami. Widział jej piękne, rude włosy, błyszczące w świetle unoszących się kandelabrów... zobaczył, jak Ginny się powoli odwraca, jakby jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuła, że ktoś się za nią znajduje...

I BACH. Kieliszek szampana trzymany przez Ginny trafił dokładnie w jego szary garnitur, co spowodowało, że płyn rozlał się. Harry poczuł na piersi przyjemny chłód.

- Och, przepraszam! – krzyknęła Ginny, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do mężczyzny i chwytając za chusteczkę, żeby osuszyć plamę na jego piersi. Harry aż zadrżał, kiedy poczuł na piersi palce Ginny, te dobrze mu znane, smukłe, elektryzujące dotykiem palce...

- Nic się nie stało, madame – powiedział możliwie opanowanym głosem, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny szeroko, po czym wyjął swoją różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie osuszające. – Już po problemie, możliwe, że to ja znalazłem się po prostu za blisko pani... W ramach przeprosin zapraszam panią na drinka przy barze, pani...?

- Weasley – odpowiedziała Ginny z uśmiechem, podając mu dłoń. – Ginevra Weasley. Co prawda przed chwilą byłam tutaj z kolegą, ale niestety, wypadło mu coś pilnego... Ten zamek należy do jego rodziny, sam pan rozumie, rolą gospodarza jest zadbać o niektóre sprawy.

- Rozumiem – mruknął Harry, i aż się dziwnie poczuł słysząc swój niski, głęboki głos, zupełnie inny od jego prawdziwego. Dziewczyny jednak odwaliły kawał dobrej roboty. – Henry Ford. Mam nadzieję, że uzna pani moje towarzystwo za równie miłe...

Uśmiechnął się do Ginny i podał jej ramię, które ona ochoczo złapała. Harry pomyślał, że czuje się niemalże tak, jakby nigdy się z nią nie kłócił – oto idzie ramię w ramię z najpiękniejszą kobietą w tej sali, a być może nawet w Wielkiej Brytanii, czuje przy sobie jej ciepłe ciało i patrzy w te zachwycające oczy. Zupełnie jakby nic się nie zmieniło...

I tak też czuł się pijąc razem z nią drinka przy barze i zaśmiewając się do rozpuku z anegdot dotyczących meczy quidditcha, o jakich opowiadała. Musiał bardzo pilnować się, żeby nie zdradzić żadnym gestem ani słowem swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, ale oprócz tego czuł się dość swobodnie.

Nawet za swobodnie.

- Ginny – szepnął Harry po którymś drinku z kolei – mam ochotę opuścić tę salę. Teraz. Z tobą. Co ty na to? To duży zamek, jest dużo do obejrzenia... – dodał, zerkając jednocześnie dość wyraźnie na sutki dziewczyny, które wyraźnie przebijały przez satynową sukienkę (_od kiedy w ogóle Ginny nie nosi stanika?_, zastanowił się Harry).

Ginny spojrzała prosto w jego zielone oczy.

- Chodźmy.

Ignorując delikatne zawroty głowy i swoje rosnące podniecenie, Harry wstał z miejsca i ujął Ginny za talię, prowadząc ją szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem na korytarz, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, dopóki nie wpadł na kogoś przy samym wyjściu z komnaty balowej.

A w zasadzie na dwie osoby.

Aurelia, która nadal była biuściastą blondynką, szła razem z Draconem Malfoyem na parkiet. Tak naprawdę to szła przyklejona do niego. Draco miał na kołnierzyku koszuli ślady szminki i krzywo zapięte guziki. Blond włosy Aurelii wyglądały, jakby dopiero co przeszło przez nie tornado, a z jednego ramienia zsunęło jej się ramiączko sukienki.

Za to obydwoje mieli na ustach dziwne uśmiechy.

Harry usłyszał zdziwione westchnienie Ginny, ale kiedy szybko się obejrzał, dziewczyna wyglądała na niewzruszoną, więc może mu się po prostu wydawało?

- Witam, Draco – powiedział Harry, który chociaż zdziwiony, postanowił udawać, jakby nic się nie stało. O dziwo, zaczerwieniła się Aurelia.

- Witam, panie...?

- Ford, Henry Ford. Ta urocza dama – wskazał Harry na Ginny – powiedziała mi, że to dzięki pańskiej uprzejmości odbywa się dzisiejsza uroczystość. W rzeczy samej niezwykła posiadłość.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się Draco, co dla Harry'ego było zupełnym szokiem. Draco Malfoy uśmiechający się do niego bez drwiny ani wyższości w oczach? To ciekawe doświadczenie, nie ma co.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że przydała się do tak szczytnego celu. A na razie państwo wybaczą, idę razem z moją towarzyszką zamówić dedykowaną piosenkę u Fatalnych Jędz... rozpiera nas energia, mamy ochotę potańczyć.

Aurelia, chichocząc, zdaniem Harry'ego, niezwykle głupio, zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę przy nim i szepnęła mu do ucha:

- Sypialnie na czwartym piętrze, po prawej stronie. Nie radzę jednak wchodzić do tej pierwszej... rozwaliliśmy łóżko – mruknęła poufale i natychmiast podążyła w podskokach za Draconem.

Ginny wyglądała na lekko zbitą z tropu.

- Myślałam, ze jesteście parą – powiedziała.

- Nigdy w życiu – obruszył się Harry. – Zdecydowanie wolę eleganckie rudowłose, niż takie pulchne i pospolite... co mi przypomina – szepnął jej do ucha, gładząc ją jednocześnie po odkrytych plecach – że gdzieś się wybieraliśmy...

Ginny zarumieniła się, ale – ku zdumieniu Harry'ego – równie odważnie chwyciła go za prawy pośladek. Co się działo z tą nieśmiałą Ginny, jaką znał Harry? Z Ginny, która nigdy nie dotykała go poniżej pasa? Czy to możliwe, że po prostu wolała nieznajomego blondyna niż jego, Harry'ego?

Ale nie zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, ponieważ cała krew z jego mózgu odpłynęła właśnie w inną część ciała, kołatało mu jedynie w głowie zdanie Aurelii dotyczące czwartego piętra, więc tam się skierował razem z Ginny, zatrzymując się co piętro i całując ją po szyi i piersiach na klatce schodowej (dobrze, że na klatce nikogo nie było).

W końcu jakoś dotarli razem na czwarte piętro, i Harry pociągnął Ginny w stronę sypialni (tylko nie pierwsza, pamiętał), i ledwo rejestrując czerwone łóżko, zaczął rozpinać rudowłosej sukienkę.

- Henry... – usłyszał cichutki głos, ale nie przejmował się tym i dalej rozpinał suwak. Jego wysiłki zaowocowały w końcu tym, że sukienka rozpięła się do końca, dzięki czemu mógł ją zsunąć z ramion Ginny.

W blasku świec zobaczył małe, piegowate piersi Ginny, ujął jedną w dłoń i zaczął delikatnie pieścić palcem sterczący sutek...

- Harry... – jęknęła znowu Ginny.

Harry zamarł. Czy Ginny przypadkiem nie wypowiedziała właśnie jego imienia? Jego PRAWDZIWEGO imienia?

Ginny jakby uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała coś nie tak – Harry poczuł, jak zesztywniała. Po czym odezwała się cichutko – bardzo cicho, Harry naprawdę musiał wytężyć słuch, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Henry.

Część krwi Harry'ego odpłynęła z powrotem do mózgu, dzięki czemu mógł zacząć znowu myśleć.

- Dla... dlaczego?

Ginny przykryła piersi dłońmi i wskazała głową na łóżko. Harry posłusznie usiadł.

- Słuchaj, Henry, jesteś świetnym facetem... z nikim się tak dobrze nie dogadywałam jak z tobą, no może z jednym mężczyzną... – przełknęła głośno ślinę - ...i to właśnie przez tego mężczyznę nie mogę teraz z tobą tego zrobić.

- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – zapytał cicho Harry. Przecież dokładnie taki był plan, miał wzbudzić zaufanie Ginny, żeby odpowiedziała mu o kłótni z Harrym. Tylko w ten sposób mógł się zorientować, czy Ginny nadal go kocha, czy nadal może oczekiwać cudu, że jednak będą razem...

Ginny nagle zaczęła płakać, a Harry, przerażony, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Łzy Ginny zawsze go przerażały, czuł się wtedy zupełnie bezbronny... Nie wiedząc, jak jej pomóc, delikatnie zaczął ją gładzić po ramieniu.

- Miałam nie płakać – szepnęła Ginny, po czym roześmiała się przez łzy. – To dość skomplikowana sprawa, Henry. Byłam z pewnym mężczyzną... zresztą, co ja mówię, jeśli czytasz gazety z pewnością i tak wiesz o kogo chodzi – zerknęła na Harry'ego, który pokiwał głową. – No właśnie, byłam z Harrym i wydawało mi się, że byłam szczęśliwa, mimo tego, że on nigdy nie mówił mi, co do mnie czuje. Po prostu miałam takie poczucie, że jestem kochana... ale niestety to poczucie się rozmyło, kiedy zastałam go w łóżku. Z inną kobietą.

Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna bić mu szybciej serce. Zaczyna się... oczywiście, że Ginny to zabolało, jak mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby w ogóle się łudzić, że Ginny wybaczy mu kiedykolwiek zdradę...

- Poczułam się tak, jakby cały mój świat rozpadł się na kawałki. Harry – mój Harry, któremu tak ufałam, któremu wszyscy ufaliśmy, po tym, jak pokonał Voldemorta... okazał się człowiekiem z krwi i kości, jak my wszyscy... tylko że nie wszyscy mężczyźni są zdradliwymi świniami, a on tak – zasyczała Ginny.

- Nie pomyślałaś może przypadkiem, że zaistniały jakieś okoliczności łagodzące? – zapytał drżącym głosem Harry.

- A jakie mogły zaistnieć? Na litość boską, Henry, kochający facet nie rzuca się w objęcia innej kobiety!

- Wiesz, jacy jesteśmy my, mężczyźni – zaczął Harry, myśląc gorączkowo nad swoimi następnymi słowami – o wiele za często myślimy rozporkiem, a nie mózgiem... i nie da się ukryć, że jesteśmy bardziej podatni niż wy na wizualne bodźce... Może po prostu twojemu facetowi brakowało seksu?

Ginny zarumieniła się, co Harry zauważył nawet w ciemności.

- Możliwe – odszepnęła cicho. – Bałam się pozwolić sobie z nim na więcej... mam takie zasady po prostu, że seks dopiero wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna się zadeklaruje...

Harry prychnął.

- A co w takim razie miało miejsce przed chwilą?

- Po prostu chciałam się na nim odegrać! – zawołała Ginny. – Chciałam, żeby dowiedział się, że mam innego, i żeby zabolało go to tak samo, jak mnie! Na początku to miał być Draco, ale najwidoczniej nie do końca byłam w jego typie...

- Draco? – wrzasnął Harry, zupełnie zapominając, że on jest po prostu Henrym, którego absolutnie nie powinien obchodzić fakt, że jego rudowłosa towarzyszka miała zamiar przespać się z Draconem Malfoyem.

- Tak, z Draco... nie rozumiem, czemu ci to przeszkadza, Henry...

- Po prostu uważam, że źle się za to zabrałaś – powiedział Harry. – Zamiast natychmiast myśleć o zemście, może powinnaś spotkać się z Harrym, porozmawiać z nim, dać mu szansę na wytłumaczenie się?

- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz – prychnęła Ginny. – Pozwól, że powiem ci to jeszcze raz, bardzo wyraźnie. TEN. DUPEK. MNIE. ZDRADZIŁ. A ja mam po prostu z nim porozmawiać? To on powinien tutaj być teraz i błagać mnie, żebym wróciła, do jasnej cholery!

Harry poczuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Teraz albo nigdy... teraz, albo nigdy.

- A może tutaj jest?

Ginny przestała się na chwilę odzywać.

- Co masz na myśli... Henry?

- Może jemu zależy na tobie aż tak, że postanowił udawać kogoś innego, żeby ponownie się do ciebie zbliżyć? Może postanowił porozmawiać z tobą na spokojnie? Może chce ci powiedzieć, że to, co zdarzyło się z Cho, było jedną, okropną pomyłką wynikającą z alkoholowego zamroczenia?

Ginny siedziała cicho, bardzo cicho, ale Harry zauważył, jak wstrzymała oddech.

- Ginny – odezwał się Harry, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie, które wycofało wszystkie zmiany w jego wyglądzie – Ginny, spójrz na mnie.

- To ty... – szepnęła Ginny. – Wiedziałam, że...

- Cichutko, kochanie... Tak, to ja. Proszę, wybacz mi... zrobię wszystko, żeby odzyskać twoje zaufanie, ale nie każ mi żyć bez ciebie – Harry przełknął głośno ślinę. – Kocham cię, Ginny...

Ginny znowu cichutko zachlipała.

- Znowu płaczesz, głuptasie? – zapytał żartobliwie Harry. – Będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć?

- Nie wiem – załkała Ginny. – Wiesz o tym, że już zawsze będę się bała, że zrobisz coś podobnego? Że mnie zdradzisz i opuścisz?

- Chyba nie będziesz się bała, jeśli weźmiemy ślub? – zapytał Harry. – Wiesz przecież, że czarodziejska przysięga małżeństwa zobowiązuje do wierności, więc nawet jeśli bym chciał, nie mógł bym...

- Czy ty mi się przypadkiem oświadczasz? – zapytała zdumiona Ginny. – Harry Jamesie Potterze, jeśli zamierzasz mi się oświadczyć, zrób to do jasnej cholery jak należy!

I Harry zrobił to jak należy. Wyciągnął pieczołowicie ukryty w kieszeniach garnituru pierścień i pochylił się nad Ginny, całując ją delikatnie w usta.

- Ginevro... – pocałunek – Molly... – znowu, tym razem niżej, w szyję – Weasley... szaleję za tobą i nie wyobrażam sobie bez ciebie życia, proszę, czy mi możesz wybaczyć, że byłem takim debilem i przyjąć ode mnie ten pierścionek, który należał do mojej matki... jako obietnicę? Jako przyrzeczenie, że od tej pory tylko i wyłącznie ty się dla mnie liczysz... bo to ciebie kocham. Od dawna kochałem, tylko nie potrafiłem ci tego powiedzieć...

Ginny znowu się rozpłakała i tylko pokiwała głową.

Tego wieczoru nie wracali Harry i Ginny nie wracali już do komnaty balowej, dlatego nie mogli wiedzieć, że Draco Malfoy wywołał furorę, upijając się z Aurelią w trupa i tańcząc krakowiaka na środku parkietu. Nie mógł też wiedzieć, że Aurelia była na tyle pijana, że wyzwała Malfoya na pojedynek, który przy okazji wygrała, ani też że Ron i Hermiona uzbierali razem tyle funduszy, że wystarczyłoby to na założenie przedszkoli w całej Europie, nie tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Znowu wszystko zaczęło się układać.

KONIEC


End file.
